Its Magic
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: After a bad break up with Ron, Hermione moves to Forks, Washington to live with her cousin and uncle. Everything she ever learnt at Hogwarts is about to be turned upside down. Non canon pairings. No Cullens. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a bad break up with Ron, Hermione moves to Forks, Washington to live with her cousin and uncle. Everything she ever learnt at Hogwarts is about to be turned upside down. Non canon pairings.

**Chap 1**

**- Hermione POV -**

"Hermione, sweetie, please. Let me explain," Ron cried. I slammed my suitcase shut with a wave of my wand.

"Explain what Ron? What is there to explain? You've been cheating on me with your slut of an ex girlfriend. All I need to know is for how long?" I asked. I had gotten home from work at 5:30 in the morning after pulling an all-nighter at work. I just hoped to slip into my bed with my boyfriend but when I arrived home I found Ron rolling around in the bed with Lavender underneath him.

He mumbled something incoherently and I looked at him expectantly. "Well?" I hissed.

"About 7 months," Ron finally said.

"So, for 7 months of our two year relationship, you have been cheating on me with your ex. How could you Ron?" I said. I felt the tears start well in my eyes but I forced them back. I would not let him see me cry.

When I didn't answer, I shrunk all my stuff and apparated away without a second glance. I ended up on Ginny's doorstep and knocked on the door. Harry opened the door. He smiled and was about to say something but his smile dropped when he looked at me. He gathered me into his arms and half carried me inside. He placed me on the couch and called out for Ginny. She came running into the room and threw herself at me in a hug.

"Oh honey. What's wrong?" Ginny asked. I let out a gut-wrenching sob and blubbered out the whole story. By the end of it, Ginny and Harry looked ropeable.

"I'm gunna castrate him when I get my hands on him," Ginny hissed dangerously.

"Oh Hermione. I am so sorry that he is such an idiot. Do you wanna stay here for a while?" Harry asked.

"No. Thanks but I need to get away. I think I'm gunna go visit my uncle in America. I have been promising for a while and I think now is the perfect time to do it," I said. I let my first smile shine when I thought about my Uncle Charlie and my beautiful cousin Bella. Bella and I were as close as sisters. I spent many Christmases and summers at her place in Forks when we were younger until she moved to Arizona with her mum.

"That sounds good. When will you leave?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking today. I can book the flight and leave this afternoon or this morning. I just need to get away," I said. Ginny and Harry nodded and hugged me.

"We'll miss you but keep in contact. I'll make sure to tell Draco and Luna to write. Draco won't be happy," Ginny said. During the war, Draco had changed sides and helped the Light side. We had become close friends due to the time we spent together planning attacks. After the war, we remained close, much to Ron's horror. Draco was one of my closest friends beside Harry and Ginny. I kissed them both on the cheek and apparated to London Heathrow Airport. I enlarged my bags to make it more plausible. I walked up to the information desk and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Hi there. I was wondering if I could book a seat on the next flight to Seattle." I asked politely. She tapped a few keys on her keyboard and looked at me.

"The next flight leaves at 9 am. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Of course," I said. I handed her my passport and waited.

"Now, we only have seats left in first class. Is that ok? If that's too expensive, there is a flight leaving for Seattle again tomorrow morning," The woman asked me.

"First class is great. How much will that cost?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet. The best thing about my wallet was that it converted my wizarding money from my account into any muggle currency.

"475 pounds for a one way trip," The lady said. I smiled and pulled out 500 pounds in cash and nearly laughed at her shocked face. She handed me my boarding pass and wished me a good day. I checked in most of my luggage and walked over to the cafe for some coffee.

I settled into my seat on the plane three hours later. I thanked the stewardess as she handed me some water before we began take off. Once we were in the air, the stewardesses began serving lunch to us. I ate only a little bit of my meal before closing my eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

When I woke up, the stewardess was telling me that we were beginning our descent soon. I thanked her and fastened my seat belt again. We soon landed and I followed the flood of people leaving the plane. I walked over to baggage claim and grabbed my bags. I walked out of the airport and towards the cab rank.

"Hi there little lady," One of the drivers said to me. He helped me put my things into the boot of the car and opened the door for me.

"Now, where to miss?" He asked.

"Forks please. If that isn't too far?" I asked.

"That's not too far at all. We'll be there in about two hours," The driver said. I smiled and leant back into my seat. I let my thoughts overtake me as I thought about the past two years. The war had ended when I was 17 and since then, my life has been crazy. I was considered a hero so I was never given a moment's piece. I had more gold in my Gringotts account then I could ever imagine and I was a household name. I self consciously rubbed my stomach where my scar from fifth year remained and then my thigh where I had been bitten by a vampire just before the war. I tried to block the sounds of the screams from those endless nights of fighting but they never ceased. I rubbed my head when I felt a headache forming. I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off to sleep again.

"Hey miss, wake up," The cab driver's voice said. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were just in front of the sign that said "Welcome to Forks."

"Whereabouts am I going?" The driver asked.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. When he nodded I continued "Do you know where Chief Swan lives?"

"Charlie, sure do. Great man Charlie is. How do you know him?" The driver asked as he drove through the centre of town.

"He's my uncle," I replied simply.

The man smiled at me and soon we were pulling up in front of a gorgeous townhouse.

"Thank you so much," I said. I pulled out the money and paid the driver the fare plus a tip and grabbed my bags before he pulled away from the curb and drove away. I looked up at the house and walked up the front steps. I smoothed out my cream turtleneck and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Uncle Charlie was looking at me.

"Mione?" He asked. When I nodded he threw his arms around me. I hugged him back and laughed when he lifted me off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he let me go. He picked up my bags and carried them inside.

"Just came for a visit. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while," I asked.

"Of course. This is great. Now I have both my girls with me," He said with a giddy grin.

"Dad, I thought I heard – HERMIONE!" My gorgeous cousin Bella yelled. She raced towards me (without tripping surprisingly) and flung herself into my arms. I hugged her tight and smiled.

"Miss me Bells?" I teased.

"Of course. How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been better but being here is going to fix that," I said.

"What's happened Mione?" Bella asked.

"I haven't had a good day today. I just found out that my boyfriend of two years has been cheating on me," I whispered. Bella hugged me again and I heard Charlie growl.

"I'll kill him," He hissed. Uncle Charlie had always been protective of me and Bells. He became even more so when my dad died in my sixth year.

"I'll be ok Uncle Charlie. Besides, if you kill him, who will be there to protect Bella and I if you're in jail?" I asked. He seemed to calm down and pulled me into a hug along with Bella.

"So Mione, Bella and I were heading down to La Push tonight to visit a friend of mine but if you want us to hang out here that's fine," Uncle Charlie said.

"No, don't do that. I would feel heaps bad. I'll be ok here by myself," I said.

"I'm sure Billy and Jake wouldn't mind if you came with us. That way I can introduce you to my friends," Bella said. I looked into her pleading eyes and smiled.

"Sounds fun but only if they don't mind," I said. Bella squealed and ran towards the phone.

"It's good to have you here kiddo," Uncle Charlie said. I hugged him tightly and smiled when he kissed my head. We heard Bella return and looked towards her.

"Jake said it's fine if Mione comes over," Bella said with a grin.

"Well, I think I want to go have a shower and change," I said. Uncle Charlie carried my stuff up to the spare bedroom and Bella followed me.

"Mione, I'd suggest something warm to wear. The night air is quite crisp down in La Push," Bella said. She kissed my cheek and walked towards the door. She turned around and continued "It's good to have you back cuz."

I let the warm water beat down my back and moaned as it worked out the kinks and knots in my muscles. Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair. I walked into my room and opened my suitcases. I grabbed out a pair of faded, ripped jeans and a long sleeved Beatles shirt. I grabbed my underwear and walked back into the bathroom. I put my clothes on and blow dried my hair before waving my wand and applying some light makeup. I put my black converse on and smiled at the finished project. I grabbed my scarf and jacket as I walked downstairs.

I smiled at my uncle and cousin as they sat in the lounge room. I joined them on the couch and snuggled into Uncle Charlie's side as we watched a baseball game.

Come on, La Push awaits," Bella said dramatically when the game was done. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the lasagna she had made and the three of us walked out to Uncle Charlie's cruiser.

We arrived at a large house about twenty minutes later and smiled at how pretty it looked.

"Looks like everyone is here," Bells said as we got out of the car. I shut my door and felt Bella grab my hand.

"You'll be ok," She whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. I was slightly taller than her – my 5'9 to her 5'4 – so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I put up my walls so that I wouldn't show how nervous and scared I was. Bells and I followed Charlie up the steps and we both shook our heads when he just walked into the house.

"Billy?" He called.

"In the living room," Came a loud reply. We all walked into the room and I nearly gasped at the sight of all the people.

"Hello there Charlie, Bella and you must be Hermione. It's a pleasure to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were about 6. You've certainly grown since then. I'm Billy Black," A man in a wheelchair said as he rolled towards us. I shook his outstretched hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you too sir," I said.

"Ooh, a British girl. Nice accent. I'm Jacob, Billy's son," A tall, muscular boy said. He held out his hand and I shook it firmly. Bella moved out of my arms and hugged him before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I think I remember you. Didn't I throw mud in your face one day after you pushed me over?" I asked with a grin. Everyone in the room laughed at what I had said and I found myself laughing along.

"Oh yea. I remember that now," Jacob said with a grin.

"Ok, more introductions. Hermione, this is Paul Meraz, Jared Mahon, Jared's girlfriend Kim Lee, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Brady and Colin Dale, Embry Call, Quil Ateara and finally Sam Uley. We also have Sue and Harry, Quil Senior and Embry Senior," Billy said. I smiled and said hello to everyone but couldn't help but stop when I looked at Sam.

**- Sam POV -**

I walked into Jake's house after our patrol and smiled when I smelt Sue's cooking.

"So boys, how did patrol go?" Billy asked as Jake as we sat on the lounges.

"Good, nothing new," Jake reported. Sue served us some food and just as Jake was about to dig in, the phone rang.

"I got it dad," Jake said. He took his plate of food with him to the kitchen. He spoke on the phone for a few minutes before returning to us.

"Who was that?" Billy asked.

"Bella, she wanted to know if her cousin could come over tonight. I agreed," Jake said with a shrug. I shook my head knowing that if Bella ever asked Jake to jump off a cliff, he would. She was his imprint after all and as wolves, we would do anything to make our imprints happy. I wished that I could find my imprint but I knew it was extremely rare. We as a pack had already defied tradition by having 2 of our members imprint. Quil had imprinted on a girl he went to school with named Louise and Jake and imprinted on Bella.

"So I'm setting a place for one more person?" Sue asked as she came into the room.

"Yes please," Jake said. Sue patted his head and walked back into the kitchen.

A few hours later once the elders had joined us and were only waiting for Bella and her family.

Soon we heard a car pulling up out the front and Jake perked up. We heard Charlie open the door and it was then that I was struck with the most incredible smell – vanilla, almonds and something floral, maybe lilies. I knew Bella never smelt like this so this must be her cousin. The three of them walked into the room and the smell became stronger. When she introduced herself to Billy, I found myself shivering at her voice. It was sort of husky but very feminine. Billy introduced us all and when she looked at me, I felt my world shift. Everything holding me to earth had moved and was now connected to this woman. Her brown curls flowed down her back like waves, her slightly tanned skin glowed, her curves were in the right places but her eyes, they intrigued me the most. The chocolate orbs held pain and suffering in them. I felt myself hurt at the thought she had been hurt. It was then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had imprinted. I had imprinted on Bella's cousin.

"Come and sit down. Dinner should be ready soon," Sue said.

"Can I help in any way?" Hermione asked. Her accent sounded extremely hot. I wanted her to keep on talking just so I could hear it.

"Oh no dear. Stay here," Sue said.

"Please, I don't mind," Hermione said. She walked gracefully over to Sue and followed her into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Bella walked into the kitchen to help Sue as well. Another few minutes passed until Bella walked out and announced that dinner was ready.

We walked into the living room and took our seats. I found myself grinning inwardly when Hermione took the seat beside me. I discretely inhaled her scent and decided it was the most amazing smell ever.

"So Hermione, tell us about yourself," Sue said getting the conversation started. Hermione swallowed a mouthful of food and turned to Sue.

"Well, I'm 19. I graduated school two years ago as Valedictorian and Head Girl. Up until now I have been working in a government job in England as well as helping lecture at my old school," Hermione said.

"Wow, where did you go to school?" Harry asked.

"A private boarding school in Scotland," Hermione replied with a smile.

"You said you worked for the government, doing what?" Billy asked.

"I work in the Racial Discrimination department. I have been able to get a few laws passed that prevent some areas of racial discrimination but it is a slow process. Some people are so set in their ways that they despise change," Hermione explained. I smiled softly. She seemed like such a caring person and a passionate one at that.

"So Hermione, a beautiful girl like you would have guys fawning over you, anyone particular in your life?" Sue asked. I agreed that she was beautiful but suppressed a growl when Sue asked about a boyfriend. I watched as Bella reached over the table and grabbed Hermione's now trembling hand.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," Sue said guiltily.

"No, it's ok. It's just a fresh wound that's all. Um, I was in a two year relationship that ended earlier today just before I flew out," Hermione said. I watched as she took a deep breath before straightening her posture and turning back to Sue. I knew the boys were all impressed with the emotion change. I glared and felt my anger boil in me when I found out someone had hurt my imprint. I was just glad that he was gone so that I could give her the chance to be with someone that would love and respect her.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," Sue said kindly. Bella squeezed Hermione's hand again before resting in back in Jacob's.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a sweet smile. We steered the conversation away from relationships and started talking about school.

"So what classes did you take Hermione?" Old Quil asked.

"I took Chemistry, Latin, Ancient History, PDHPE, Biology, Maths and English," Hermione explained. She seemed like she had to think about it for a while but I put it down to the fact she hadn't been in school for two years.

"Wow, you must be heaps smart," Seth commented. I felt myself agreeing with him. I could add that to the list I was creating in my head about how wonderful she was.

"People would tell me that," Hermione said. I smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks. I wanted to run my finger over it and kiss her cheek but I knew that would be highly inappropriate.

As the conversations continued, I noticed Hermione's posture. She was straight backed but very alert. Every so often, her eyes would shift around the room before returning to the person who was speaking. If someone made a loud noise or hit the table, she would tense and her hand would go towards her left side as if something there would protect her. I shook my head and continued eating my dinner.

"Hey Sue, is something burning?" Charlie asked a little bit into dinner. We all smelt the air and indeed smell burning.

"Shit! I left the apple pie in the oven," Sue cried. She raced into the kitchen before coming back out frowning.

"Looks like there is no desert tonight boys. The pie is gone," Sue said. The boys groaned but nodded.

"I can whip something up," Hermione said.

"Oh no dear, you need to finish your dinner. These lugs can last without desert for one night," Sue said. I looked down at Hermione's plate and noticed she had barely touched the food.

"It's quite alright. I'm full anyway. I'll be back soon," Hermione said. She stood up gracefully and walked into the kitchen. I watched as she walked away and felt my heart pull at the separation.

"Sam, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Billy said with a knowing smile.

"I imprinted. On Hermione," I mumbled but I knew everyone heard me.

"Sam, I say this with the utmost respect – you hurt her and I will personally castrate you," Bella said with a serious look on her face. I shivered and nodded. Charlie looked at me and sighed.

"So I've lost both my girls to wolves. If you hurt her, I'll do more than castrate you – I'll rip your head off at the shoulders," Charlie said. When Jacob first imprinted on Bella, we had a bonfire in order to tell her about it. It was decided that Charlie should probably be there to considering he was a part Quileute on his mother's side of the family. He took it surprisingly well as had Bella. I knew Jake had been given the same threat but I still felt weary.

"I would never hurt her," I said honestly. Charlie and Bella nodded and we continued eating our dinner. Once we were done, we smelt one of the most amazing smells ever.

"What is that smell?" Jake said as he sniffed the air. As Sue cleared the plates we kept trying to figure out what the smell was. Soon our questions were answered when Hermione walked into the room carrying a pie of some sort, some ice cream and a big bowl of fruit salad.

"I said I could whip up something quickly," She said with an adorable smile. She placed everything on the table and took her seat again.

"So Hermione, what do we have here?" Billy asked.

"Fruit salad and ice cream obviously but this is a speciality of mine – chocolate pie," Hermione said. Bella squeaked lightly and dove for the pie. She cut herself a slice and put it on her plate with some ice cream. She took a bite and moaned.

"This is so good. I forgot how good your pie was," Bella said. We all followed suit and soon everyone was moaning.

"I take it its good?" Hermione said. She was only eating a small bowl of fruit salad and ice cream and I found myself worrying.

"This is amazing," Jake said through a mouthful of pie. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"No I'm good. I'm not all that hungry. I'm glad you like it," Hermione said.

After we had eaten all the pie we moved back into the living room to watch TV. After about an hour Bella had begun to fall asleep against Jake so Charlie decided it was time for them to leave. Jake picked Bella up and we all walked out to Charlie's car. He slipped Bella into the backseat and awkwardly buckled her in. I opened the door for Hermione and smiled as she slid in. I shut the door and waved as Charlie drove away. I felt the pain in my heart grow as she left La Push and I finally knew the pain Jake felt.

**- Hermione POV -**

Once we arrived back at Uncle Charlie's he handed me the house keys and I opened the door whilst he carried Bella. He took Bella up to her room and I went into mine. I got changed into my pyjamas and fell onto the bed. I kept thinking about Sam. He was gorgeous. He was tall – around 6'8. His tanned skin was so gorgeous and so was his short black hair. His eyes looked like deep pools of sapphire that you could get lost into. I shook my head of those thoughts.

"Who am I kidding? Sam wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm damaged goods," I whispered before I turned my light off and rolled over.

For the first time in two years – the nightmares returned.

**Hey guys. This is just an idea I had. I hope you like it. For those reading Mi Bella it will be updated soon as will a few of my other stories. Some of my stories may take a while to update simply because my old computer had Orange Juice poured on it and I haven't gotten the files of it yet. Please bear with me. Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews and keep them up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**- Bella POV -**

I flipped the pancakes in the pan and looked out to the dining room. Dad was sitting at the dining room table looking as concerned as I was. He kept shooting glances at the staircase looking worried.

_- Flashback -_

_I was asleep in my room when I heard someone yelling. I sat up in my bed and slowly got out of it. I rubbed my eyes and walked towards my door. I ran into Hermione's room when I heard her let out a gut wrenching scream. Dad and I raced into Hermione's room and found her thrashing around on the bed screaming. _

"_Mione! MIONE!" Dad yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. She woke with a start and threw herself at dad crying. He smoothed her hair down and hugged her tightly. I sat on the bed beside her and rubbed my hand up and down her back. _

"_I'm sorry," She said after she had calmed down. _

"_Sweetie, it's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Dad asked. Hermione shook her head and hugged him again._

"_Want me to stay with you tonight?" I asked her. When we were little if one of us had a nightmare we would sleep in the same bed. _

"_Yes please Bells. I feel stupid but I would feel safer," Hermione said softly. I hugged her and kissed her temple. Dad kissed both our cheeks before he left the room. We slid into the bed and I felt Hermione hug me. I hugged her back and let her fall asleep before I closed my eyes._

_- End Flashback -_

This morning when I woke up, Hermione had already gotten up. I walked past the bathroom and heard the shower running. I walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast when dad joined me which brings us to now.

The phone started to ring and I leant over and grabbed it. I cradled it between my shoulder and ear as I made breakfast.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello Bella," _Billy said.

"Hey Billy. How's it going?" I asked. I put the pancakes that were ready on a plate and started on the next few.

"_Pretty good. Are you ok? You seem a bit out of it,"_ Billy said.

"What? Oh yea I'm ok. Just had a rough night," I said honestly.

"_Is everything ok?" _Billy asked. I heard movement in the background and realised that all the boys were probably crowded around the phone.

"Yea we're ok. Hermione just had some nightmares. She woke up screaming," I explained. I heard someone growl and I assumed it was Sam.

"_Poor thing. I hope she's ok. Is Charlie there?" _Billy asked.

I handed the phone to dad and smiled at Mione as she walked into the room. She looked dishevelled even though she'd had a shower. I hugged her as she walked over to me and told her to sit at the table.

Dad hung up the phone after a few minutes and we all dug into the food.

"So dad, what did Billy want?" I asked.

"He asked if I wanted to go fishing with him and the guys. I said it would depend on you girls," Dad said.

"I've got a date with Jake today so I'll be out what about you Hermione? What are you gunna do?" I asked Mione.

"I was just gunna hang around here. Maybe look for a job," Mione said softly. She looked exhausted.

"Hey, do you want me to ask Sam if he can come up for a while. He can show you around La Push and Forks if you want. Just so you can get a feel of the place again," I said.

"I don't want to impose," Hermione said.

"He won't mind. I'll ask Jake to ask him," I said. I pulled out my phone and sent Jake a text.

_Can u ask Sam if he'll take Mione out to show her around town 2day please? Love you xx_

I got a quick reply back.

_Sure beautiful. He said he'd love 2. He'll be there at the same time as me. Love you xx_

"Sam will pick you up at the same time as Jake comes and gets me," I said. Hermione smiled at me grabbed my hand.

We finished breakfast and I ran upstairs to get changed whilst Hermione watched some TV.

**- Hermione POV -**

I sat on the couch beside Uncle Charlie as he watched another baseball game.

"Were your dreams about the war?" He asked me softly. Beside my parents, Uncle Charlie was the only other family member who knew about me being a witch. We never told Bella because we didn't want her to worry like she always does. He knew all about the war and what had happened to me.

"Yep. It felt so real," I whispered. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head.

"It's ok Mione. It wasn't real. You're safe now," He whispered in reply. We heard a knock on the door and I stood up. I smiled gratefully and opened the door. Sam and Jake were standing there smiling at me.

"Morning boys," I said. I moved aside and let them into the house. I felt a small shock of electricity as Sam's hand brushed against mine but I ignored it. I closed the door behind them and followed them into the living room.

"Hey boys," Uncle Charlie said. The boys said hello before sitting down on the lounge. I walked over to the stairs and called out to Bella that Jake was here. Once that was done I walked over to the lounge and sat beside Sam and Uncle Charlie.

Bella walked down the stairs and smiled widely when she saw Jake. She walked over to him (only tripping once) before sitting sideways on his lap and giving him a kiss. Sam and I turned to look at Uncle Charlie and I giggled a little when I saw his jaw was set and his eyes were locked firmly on the TV.

"Well come on Bells. See ya Sam, Hermione, Charlie," Jake said. He and Bella walked hand in hand outside and we heard a car drive away.

"So Hermione, you wanna head off?" Sam asked me after a while. I nodded and smiled as we both stood up.

"See ya Uncle Charlie," I said. I bent down and kissed his cheek and followed Sam out to his truck. I looked up at the monster and turned to Sam.

"Have you got a ladder?" I asked. Sam laughed and took a step forward and put his hands on my waist.

"Ready?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered and nodded. Sam lifted me up and put me in the front seat. He shut the door and I buckled up my seatbelt. Sam got in the car and started it before we began talking. He asked me about school, my friends and whatever else he could think of. I asked him the same questions and learnt that he was 22 years old, he had been friends with the boys for about 3 years and that he was doing a lot of odd jobs around town to get money.

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"Well, I can show you around Forks first then we can head down to La Push if you want," Sam said hesitantly.

"Sounds awesome," I replied. I settled back into the seat and watched as the Forks landscape flew by.

"So how long have Bella and Jake been dating?" I asked eventually.

"About a year now. Pretty much just after Bella moved back here," Sam explained. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I always knew Bella would fall for someone younger. He is younger right?" I checked.

"Yep. Jake is 17," Sam replied.

"She always was the mother. Aunt Renee was always quite hair brained and Bella was usually the mother. When I would come visit she would finally get to act like a kid. She needs to be with someone younger if only to make her act like a teenager," I explained. Sam nodded in agreement.

We were soon done with the tour of Forks and we headed towards La Push. I looked into the woods and shivered. I could feel something sinister in them and it frightened me.

"Oh, are you cold? Here I can turn the heat on," Sam said. He leant for the heater but I put my hand on his to stop him.

"No thanks. I'm ok. Just got a shiver. You were sweet to offer though," I said. I looked down and noticed our hands were still joined. I brought my hand back to my lap and felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

_Sweet Merlin! Get a hold of yourself Hermione! You just met this guy and you just broke up with Ron. _

I looked over and noticed Sam was smiling softly but I didn't say anything. We were soon crossing into La Push and I felt a lot calmer.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I'm getting pretty hungry," I said. Sam nodded and pulled into a diner. He opened my door for me and helped me out of the truck. He put a hand on my lower back as some kids pushed past me and opened the door as we walked inside the diner. He slid into the other side of the booth and handed me the menu.

**- Sam POV -**

I felt the electricity spike through me as Hermione held my hand. I wanted to keep a hold of it and felt a sense of loss when Hermione dropped it. I shook my head slightly and looked over at her. She looked deep in thought so I kept my mouth shut.

_Wow. She is even more beautiful than yesterday. Her hair smells fantastic and so does she. She looks really tired though. Her nightmares must have been terrible. I need to make her day a happy one so that she doesn't think about the nightmares._

I smiled softly when I noticed her looking at me.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked her as we drove into La Push.

"Sure. I'm getting pretty hungry," She said. I nodded and pulled into Big Al's Diner. I jumped out of my seat and walked around to hers. I smiled as she put her hand in mine and helped lift her down from the truck. I shut the door and we started to walk towards the doors. I put my hand on her lower back and pulled her slightly towards me when Mrs. Benson's three kids came running past her. I opened the door for her and followed her into the diner. I led her over to my favourite booth at the back of the diner and handed her the menu.

The waitress soon came over to us and I groaned softly when I noticed it was Josie. Josie had the biggest crush on me for years and never seemed to understand that I didn't want her – especially now that I had imprinted on Hermione. Hermione looked over at me and I felt her tiny hand rest on mine. I looked up at her and noticed her worried look.

_You ok? _She mouthed to me. I nodded and squeezed her hand just as Josie made it to our table. I growled lightly as Josie glared at Hermione but stopped when I felt Hermione's thumb run across the back of my hand.

"What can I get you?" Josie asked as she turned to me. She fluttered her eyelashes and I looked up at her face. It was caked in makeup unlike Hermione who was wearing very little makeup if any.

"Hermione, you first," I said. I watched as Josie frowned and turned reluctantly to Hermione.

"Can I get a chicken caesar sandwich with chips on the side and I'll get a chocolate malted milkshake to drink," Hermione said. I could sense the ice in her tone and felt proud when Josie stumbled a bit at the iciness. Josie turned to me and fluttered her eyelashes again.

"So what can I get you Sam?" She asked in what she must have thought a seductive way. I felt Hermione start to pull her hand from mine but I tightened my grip and kept a hold of it.

"I'll get a works burger with chips, a chicken salad wrap with bacon and chips and a caramel milkshake to drink," I said. I turned my gaze back to Hermione and smiled at her shocked look. Josie wrote the stuff down and walked away.

"Are you gunna be able to eat all that?" Hermione asked with a shocked look.

"Probably. I'll probably still be hungry after as well," I said with a grin. "I eat a lot."

"I noticed," Hermione said with a grin. It was then I noticed our hands were still joined. Hermione noticed to and blushed as she slowly pulled her hand from mine.

"What was wrong? You groaned when that waitress walked over," Hermione said.

"That's Josie. She has had a crush on me since high school. She was a year younger than me and tried to break me and my girlfriend up," I said. I noticed Hermione's smile drop before it was quickly replaced.

"So, you have a girlfriend," She said. I heard her beautiful voice waver and I felt bad because I knew she was hurting. It also gave me a little bit of hope that she liked me.

"I did. You remember Leah?" When she nodded I continued "Well she and I dated for most of high school. She was two years younger than me and when I graduated we broke up," I explained. I smiled when Hermione's face seem to light up.

Josie soon returned with our drinks and I could see that she was restraining herself from pouring Hermione's milkshake onto her. I think Hermione noticed to because she smiled cheekily and took a large sip of the drink. Josie huffed off back to the front counter and proceeded to glare at us.

Hermione and I were silent for a few minutes until Josie bought our food out. She slammed Hermione's onto the table in front of her and then placed mine in front of me. She blew a kiss at me before shotting one more glare at Hermione and walking off. Hermione and I looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

"Wow, desperate much," Hermione said before taking a bite of her sandwich. I laughed loudly and Hermione followed. I ate all the food on both my plates and ate the rest of Hermione's when she told me she was done. I didn't know how a girl could eat so little and say she was full. She ate only half of her sandwich and only a few chips. It sort of seemed like she wasn't used to large amounts of food which made me wonder about the intriguing woman in front of me even more.

"That is insane that you can eat that much," Hermione said. We stood up and walked over to the counter to pay. Hermione started to pull out her wallet but I handed Josie a fifty to cover the bill. Hermione looked at me angrily but slipped her wallet back into her pocket. Josie handed me the change and the receipt before Hermione and I walked back to my truck.

As I lifted her into my truck she looked at me and asked "Why didn't you let me pay for some of it?"

I slipped into the driver's side and turned to her.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I asked a lady to pay for lunch?" I asked her.

"Sam," She said. She drew my name out and I laughed. I put my hand on her mouth as she went to say more and felt her breath on my hand and shivered.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to pay so it's ok," I said. On impulse I ran a finger down her cheek before tapping her lightly on the nose. She shook her head before laughing lightly. I drove down to First Beach and parked the car.

"Well, here is First Beach. Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. Hermione nodded and we got out of the car. We walked down to the beach and I watched as Hermione took off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the sand.

"I haven't felt sand under my feet since I last visited France," Hermione said with a small smile.

"When was that?" I asked as we started to walk.

"About 4 years ago. My parents took me on vacation and we went all around France and other parts of Europe. It was the last family vacation we ever had before my dad died," Hermione whispered. I felt her pain and couldn't resist the urge to pull her to me in a hug. I felt her tears begin to wet my shirt and I sat us down on some rocks. I held her as she cried and smoothed down her hair to soothe her.

"I'm sorry for crying on you. I never really got to mourn my dad's death," Hermione whispered as she pulled her head away from my chest. I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok. Why didn't you get to mourn his death?" I asked carefully.

"The year he died was a pretty crap year school wise. The year before my best friend's godfather was killed and we spent the summer worrying about Harry. My headmaster at school was murdered the same year that my dad died and Harry, Ron and I had some other issues we had to deal with. With everything happening, it just sort of got put on the backburner," Hermione said. I pressed another kiss to her head and held out my hand. She took it and stood up. We started walking again but I didn't let go of her hand and she didn't seem to be complaining.

**- Bella POV -**

It was 7pm when Jake and I finally arrived home and everyone was at my place for dinner. Jake and I walked inside and I was surprised to notice Hermione and Sam weren't back yet.

"Hey, where're Mione and Sam?" I asked after I had kissed dad on the cheek.

"They aren't back yet. They've been gone all day," Dad explained.

"That's so cute," Kim squealed. Leah huffed and I knew she wasn't entirely over Sam just yet. She was getting better but I knew it sometimes hurt. She and I were slowly becoming closer as friends since I knew about the pack.

"And then Jake fully tackled Paul into a huge mud puddle that ended up being so deep that they both sunk to their necks," We heard Sam say and I smiled as Hermione laughed.

"Sam, you were never supposed to tell anyone that story," Jake groaned. Everyone started to laugh and Hermione just shook her head. She looked so pretty when she smiled it was such a change compared to this morning.

"Well we were swapping embarrassing stories about people we know Jakey," Hermione said sweetly. Jake growled playfully at her and smiled.

Sam and Hermione sat on the lounges and joined in the conversations. All of a sudden Dad stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mione, this was waiting for you here," Dad said. He handed Hermione a letter that was written on a rough sort of paper. She smiled and opened it. We all watched as her smile dropped and she started to frown. Her frown soon turned to a glare and she started to growl.

"That rotten, sneaky, no good son of a bitch," Hermione hissed when she finished the letter. She crumpled it in her hands before glaring at the floor.

"Mione, are you ok?" I asked carefully. She seemed to remember where she was because her head swung up and looked around frantically. She jumped out of the seat and ran past me up to her room. We all heard the door slam shut and winced.

"I'll go up and check on her," I said. I got off Jake's lap and carefully walked up the stairs. I heard sobbing from Hermione's room so I knocked on the door before pushing it open and tip-toeing inside. Hermione was lying curled up on her bed sobbing into her pillow. I walked over to her and put my hand gently on her back.

"Mione?" I asked. She looked up at me and I hugged her. She started to cry into my shoulder and I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"He is a rotten bastard. Why didn't I see it earlier?" She said softly. I couldn't answer her so I just hugged her tighter.

"What was in the letter?" I asked.

"According to my best friend, Ron is going around telling everyone that he broke up with me because I was cheating on him. Apparently he has moved on quickly to Lavender – the girl I caught him cheating with – and apparently, according to the newspapers, she is two months pregnant!" Hermione hissed.

"Well he's a dick isn't he?" I said. Hermione giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Bella," Hermione whispered.

"Why don't we have a girls' night tonight? We can invite Leah, Sue and Kim and you can get to know them better," I said. Hermione nodded and we stood up. She looked confused as I pulled her into dad's room.

"If we are gunna have a proper girls' night, all men need to leave. We'll pack dad an overnight bag and tell him to leave," I said. Hermione laughed and we packed up a bag before Hermione swung it onto her shoulder and we walked downstairs. We walked over to dad with our arms linked and she dumped the bag in his lap.

"What is going on?" Dad asked. The boys all looked confused but Leah, Kim and Sue caught on pretty quick. They walked over to us and smiled.

"We'll be back in an hour with our clothes, movies and some food," Sue said. I kissed her cheek and watched as they walked out to Leah's car and got in before driving away.

"Bells? What's going on?" Jake asked.

"As of right now, this house is off limits to all men. We are having a girls' night so you need to leave. Dad, this bag has all the things you will need to survive a night away from here. We suggest you leave now before we pull out the makeup," I said in my best threatening tone. The boys all shook their heads and stood up.

"We know when we aren't wanted. Charlie, you can stay at ours tonight," Billy said. Dad and Jake kissed me on the head before dad kissed Mione and all the boys left.

"Come on Mione. Let's get the sleeping bags and pillows ready," I said. Hermione followed me to the garage and I stood on a few boxes in order to grab the sleeping bags. I felt the boxes tip and I started to fall. I waited for the hard impact of the floor but it never came. I opened my eyes and noticed Hermione was holding me up.

"Thanks Mione," I said. She smiled and walked past me to grab the sleeping bags. We set them up in front of the flat screen and walked upstairs to put on our pyjamas. We both walked out of our rooms at the same time and I noticed Hermione was wearing another long sleeved shirt and long pants. I smiled and hugged her tightly as we walked downstairs. Soon Kim, Leah and Sue arrived again and we got our girls' night underway.

**- Hermione POV -**

I laughed along with the girls as we watched movies and made each other up. I had never had time to do this at Hogwarts simply because I was more focused on the war. I finally felt like a teenager.

"So, what happened earlier?" Kim asked me as we chowed down on popcorn and lollies.

I told them the whole story and by the end of it, everyone was fuming.

"That pig! How dare he do something so vile and then blame it all on you?" Leah hissed out. I felt a connection to this girl and knew it was because we had both broken up with men we loved.

We spent the rest of the night plotting ways to torture Ron and I couldn't help but feel at peace for the first time in years.

**Hey guys. I may not get the next chapter posted for a while because I am leaving for Vanuatu on Saturday and then I have exams. I will keep writing on my phone but I hope you like this. The response to the first chapter was awesome. I have never written a crossover fan fiction before and I thought I'd give it a shot. Keep up the reviews everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**- Hermione POV -**

_- Dream -_

_The battle raged around me. People I knew fell at the hands of death eaters whilst death eaters fell at the hands of people I knew. _

_"What have we got here? A filthy, little mudblood," a voice behind me sneered. I turned sharply, wand raised and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. _

_"Can't you come up with anything better Malfoy?" I hissed. He fired a spell at me but I dodged and quickly returned fire. We were soon locked in a heated battle._

_He caught me with a quick slicing curse before I hit him with Reducto. He was flung into a tree and knocked unconscious. I bound him and put an anti-apparation field around him. I turned just in time to watch in horror as Dean fell to the killing curse followed by Susan Bones_

_- End Dream - _

I woke up and let out a short scream. I looked around the room and noticed Leah, Bella, Sue and Kim still asleep. I carefully got out of my sleeping bag and walked outside. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and rested my arms on the porch railing. I carefully lifted the sleeves of my shirt and ran my hands over the many scars that marred my tanned skin. One that stuck out to me was the words _I Must Not Tell Lies _that were etched into my hand thanks to Umbridge.

I felt a shiver go down my spine and I knew it was my magic telling me that someone was watching me. I shook it off and sat on the porch swing with my legs pulled up to my chest. I swung gently back and forth on the seat, rested my head on my knees and let myself cry.

**- Sam POV -**

The boys and I were in wolf form and we were patrolling around La Push and just into Forks when I felt like I was going to be sick.

_"You ok Sam?" _Jake asked through our mind link. The boys all stopped what they were doing and focused on me.

_"Yea. I just felt really sick and my chest started to hurt," _I put two and two together and realised Hermione must be in pain.

_"Jared, Paul. Come with me. I need to check on Mione. The rest of you keep on patrolling. Call if you need anything," _I said before I took off running with the boys following. I was at Bella's house in a few minutes and I sat down hidden by the bushes. I could hear four people breathing gently and deeply indicating they were asleep but the fifth person was breathing shallowly and quickly. Hermione soon walked out of the house and rested her arms on the railing.

_"She looks even more gorgeous in the moonlight," _I said softly to myself even though the boys could hear me. I saw them smiling in their heads.

We all watched as Hermione lifted her sleeves and ran her hands up and down her arms.

_"Wonder why she is doing that," _Paul said curiously.

_"Maybe she is cold," _Jared said.

_"No she has scars," _I thought back to earlier and remembered that I had seen a few sticking out from under her shirt and I also felt the raised skin on her back when she cried on me today.

I growled at the thought of someone hurting my imprint and resisted the urge to race over to her when she sat on the porch swing and cried.

We watched for a few hours before one of the boys howled. Hermione stood up sharply and walked off the porch and headed towards the woods. Jared and Paul backed away slowly trying not to make to much noise.

_"She's __gunna__ see you. You do know that right?" _Jared asked me when I didn't start walking away. I nodded my head and indicated that they should go find the boys. They ran off just as Hermione made it to the edge of the forest.

She walked through some shrubs just as I lay down and rested my head on my paws in a position that I hoped didn't seem threatening. She walked through the shrubs in front of me and stopped. I expected her to run away but she just stood firm. She slowly brought her hand out and I knew she was waiting for me to make the first move. I slowly crawled my way over to her. I gave her plenty of time to walk away. When I reached her, I butted her hand with my head and licked it.

Hermione bent down to my level and smiled. She rubbed my ears and I couldn't help but let out a growl of approval. The boys were going to give me shit for this later but I didn't care.

"Shouldn't you be with your pack? It isn't safe to be a lone wolf," she whispered to me. She walked over to a fallen log and sat down. I walked over to her and rested my head in her lap.

"You look like a friend of mine. A bit larger but still quite similar. He's dead now. As a matter of a fact, most of my good friends are dead now," Hermione whispered. I whimpered softly and rubbed my nose against her stomach.

"I am going crazy. I'm telling a wolf my story," Hermione laughed sarcastically and softly. "Your eyes though. They make you seem human."

We sat there for a little while with Hermione just rubbing my head and me occasionally nuzzling her stomach. I felt more raised scar tissue and lifted her shirt slightly with my nose.

"You looking at my scar boy?" Hermione said. She lifted her shirt slightly more and I got a full view of the scar. It ran down her stomach starting at her right breast and ending at her left hip. I rubbed my nose on it and smiled when Hermione giggled.

"Your nose is cold. I bet you're wondering how that happened," I cocked my head and she continued "well, in my fifth year of school, someone tried to kill me."

I growled in anger but stopped when Hermione patted my head.

"It's ok boy. He's dead now," I felt some satisfaction at that so I barked once. Hermione laughed and it felt wonderful to make her smile.

"You know, it's almost like you can understand me," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'd better go. The other girls will be waking up soon," Hermione said as the sun began to rise. In the morning sunlight her hair seemed to have blonde in it and it looked wonderful. She smiled at me and stood up. I whimpered at the loss of contact and she turned back to me. She bent down and looked me in the eye.

"I'll probably be back tomorrow. The nightmares always wake me up. Maybe I'll see you then," She said before she pressed a kiss to my muzzle and walked out of the forest. I howled in joy and watched as she walked inside before running back to La Push.

Once I reached my home I phased back and headed straight for the shower. Once I was showered and dressed I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I walked down to the cliffs and sat there looking out at the water.

My mind began to drift back to mine and Hermione's conversation. Why would someone want to kill her?

My phone started to go off in my pocket so I pulled it out and saw Jake's name flash across the screen.

"Speak," I said.

_"Hey Dude. Where are you?" _Jake asked.

"I'm up at the cliffs. Why, what's up?" I asked him.

_"Just wondering. We have a meeting soon and none of us saw you last night. Just wanted to remind you," _Jake said.

"Thanks Jake. I'll be there soon," I said. I stood up and back up the beach and from the beach to Billy's house.

"Did you have fun last night?" Jared asked with a smirk as I walked into the room.

"Yep. She spoke to me for hours," I said.

"But? You're leaving something out Sam," Harry said to me.

"She told me I remind her of a friend of hers who is dead now. She then went on to say that most of her good friends are dead," I said.

"Shit!" Quil said. The boys all nodded and I knew I had to continue.

"Also, she is covered in scars. There is one that slices her stomach in half. She said that some tried to kill her in her fifth year of school," I growled. I heard some of the other boys growl along with Charlie and Billy.

"Who would want to kill Hermione?" Embry asked.

I shook my head but it just made me more curious.

**- Hermione POV -**

I walked into the house and into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I heard footsteps and knew at least one person was up. I turned and saw Sue walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Hermione," She said before yawning.

"Morning Sue. Please call me Mione. My full name is too much of a mouthful," I said with a smile. I turned back to the pancakes I was cooking when I saw an owl coming towards the house.

"Sue, would you mind taking over for a second? I have to go to the bathroom," I said. Sue nodded and took the spatula off me before I raced upstairs. I opened my bedroom window and a gorgeous black owl swooped in. I handed it some biscuits and took the letters before it flew away.

I opened the first letter and smiled.

_My dearest Mya;_

_I heard what that ass wipe did to you but please; keep your beautiful head up. Ron is a total jackass that never deserved you. _

_I went and visited Harry and Ginny and they informed me that you had gone to stay in America with your uncle and cousin. Please be careful. I couldn't bare to lose my little sister._

_I__'__d better go - my girl is demanding my attention. I'm sorry this letter is short - I will send a more detailed one soon. If you ever need anything, send me an owl and I'll (we'll) be there in a flash._

_Love Draco (and Luna) xoxo_

I put Draco's note down and picked up the second one.

_Tesoro;_

_I heard about Ron and don't worry, Drake and I have had some fun. I hope everything is ok. Just remember that you were way too good for him. You are for more intelligent and your beauty could move mountains. _

_Ginny and Harry have informed me that you are in the US and I'm sure Drake has said this but if you need anything, drop me a line. _

_Nona and Mama say hello and they wish you would come visit. Nona said she promises to make you all your favourite foods when you visit (she never does that for me - proof that she loves you more). _

_Well Cara, I will end this letter here by saying that no matter what, I love you and that you are so much better without his ugly ass dragging you down._

_Love you Tesoro_

_Blaise xoxo_

I put the letter down and wiped the tears from my eyes. Blaise and I had become closer during our seventh year when he turned to the light side and fought with me. He was my partner on a lot of missions and I found myself smiling when he called me Tesoro and cara. Tesoro meant "darling" in Italian and Cara meant "dear". It had been so long since he had called me that.

I put the letters under my pillow and stood up. I scooped my long hair up into a bun on the top of my head and walked back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and found all the girls awake and sitting at the dining room table.

"How did you sleep Mione?" Bella asked when she saw me.

"Alright. I had a short nightmare but that's it," I said. I took over the pancake making. We talked and joked whilst eating and I felt my tense muscles relaxing. We just started to clean up when Bella had a clumsy moment and fell, smashing three glasses at the same time.

I rushed to her side and picked up her arm gently. She had some glass shards stuck in her arm and I didn't want to try and pull them out.

"Ok. Come on Bells. We need to head to the hospital. Put some pressure on it and let's go," I instructed. Kim handed Bella a towel and she wrapped it around her arm. We walked out to the cars after I had locked up the house. Leah drove Bella and me whilst Kim and Sue followed us. We arrived at the hospital quickly and Bella was immediately whisked away.

"Girls, why don't you head down to La Push and tell everyone what's happened? Bells and I will be fine," Sue said. We nodded and walked back out to the car.

**- Sam POV -**

We were eating the breakfast that Billy had made when we heard a car pull up before quickly driving away. A knock was heard at the door and Jake went to get it. He soon came rushing back in dragging Hermione whose hands were covered in blood.

"Shit! Mione are you ok?" Charlie asked as he jumped up from the table.

"I'm fine. The blood isn't mine. Bella had a clumsy moment and is now up at Forks Hospital," Hermione said calmly. She walked over to the sink and started washing the blood away.

"Is she ok?" Jake asked desperately. He had been complaining that his arm was hurting but the pain wasn't too intense.

"Yea. Just some glass shards from where she fell and broke some cups. She's ok. I didn't want to pull them out at home in case I caused nerve damage. She should only need a few stitches. Sue is still with her," Hermione said as she sat down on the empty seat next to Seth.

"Only Bella would fall during breakfast and get glass in her arm," Charlie said with a fond smile. I knew he was worried but he seemed to trust Hermione's judgment.

'Didn't you get time to change?" Paul said with a smart-ass grin. Hermione looked down at her clothes and laughed.

"Nope. Bells did her arm and we sort of just left straight away," Hermione said with a smile. She then yawned and Seth indicated for her to rest her head on his shoulder. She did and smiled up at him. I felt slightly jealous at that action and I knew the boys noticed.

"Any nightmares?" Charlie asked.

"Just one. It wasn't too bad," Hermione said before yawning again. All of us could tell she was lying but no one was game to argue with her.

"How did you get here Mione? You can't drive," Charlie commented.

"Leah dropped me off. She's gone home to get changed and Kim is with her," Mione said.

"How come you can't drive?" Jared asked.

"I can drive in England. I can't drive here though. Mind you, I don't know if I want to considering you drive on the wrong side of the road here," Hermione said with a grin.

This started an argument between Hermione and Jared about who drives on the wrong side of the road. The argument continued for a while until Bella and Sue walked into the house. Jake raced over to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok. Just needed to get some glass fragments removed and had to get 5 stitches," Bella said nonchalantly.

"Hey Mione, what is this?" Seth asked. We all swung around and noticed him holding her hand up. He seemed to be examining it carefully and we were all intrigued.

"Just a scar," Hermione said quickly. She tried to pull her sleeve down but Seth was persistent.

"I must not tell lies," He murmured. "Why is this carved into your hand?"

Mione sighed and said "It was a form of punishment at school. We had this teacher who was quite insane and this was her form of detention."

"That's barbaric! Why wasn't she reported?" Bella asked. I felt so angry that someone had carved words in my imprint's arm that I began to shake. It must have been happening for a while for it to scar deeply.

"Because Bella, she was the chief secretary of the head of the school's governors. Who would he have believed - a bunch of disobedient kids or his favourite girl?" Mione said bitterly.

"She should have been arrested," I said strongly and angrily.

"She is now serving a lifetime prison sentence for assault, attempted murder and murder," Hermione said.

"Damn," Paul said effectively breaking the tension that had mounted in the room.

Charlie's phone started ringing and he answered quickly.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" He asked and Hermione's head whipped up from Seth's shoulder. She jumped out of her seat and raced over to him.

"She is standing right beside me. Here she is," He said. He handed the phone to Hermione who squealed and raced into another room.

**- Hermione POV -**

"Hey Babe," I said into the phone.

_"Hey gorgeous," _Draco drawled.

"Isn't it like 2 am in England?" I asked him as I sat on the lounge.

_"It is worth it. How are you?" _He asked.

"I've been better. My nightmares have been getting slightly worse which sucks. How are you? How's Luna?" I asked.

We talked for a while longer before Draco yawned and I told him goodnight. I promised to get my own phone soon and that I would call him. I hung up and smiled. I walked back into the kitchen where everyone was seated. I handed Uncle Charlie his phone and returned to my seat next to Seth.

"So I'm assuming Draco is a friend," Uncle Charlie said.

"One of my best. We have only been friends for a few years but we are close. His mum has practically adopted me as her own," I explained.

"How did he get my number?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe he went and asked mum for it," I replied.

Uncle Charlie nodded before turning back to his conversation. I let my head rest on Seth's shoulder again and found myself smiling contently as the boys joked and laughed around the table. I was reminded of the numerous dinners and celebrations at the Weasley's house or at Grimmauld.

"Hey Bells, do you have school tomorrow?" I asked after a while.

"Yep unfortunately. Which reminds me that I have to finish my history homework," Bella said.

"We should probably be heading home. Thanks for letting me crash here last night Billy. Come on girls," Uncle Charlie said. We stood up and waved goodbye to the boys and followed Uncle Charlie to the cruiser.

"Uncle Charlie, could we please stop at the shops on the way home? I need to pick up some stuff," I asked softly. Uncle Charlie nodded and when we passed into Forks, we pulled into the general store.

As Bella and I were wondering down the aisles, I heard a few voices call out Bella's name. We both turned and noticed a group of guys and girls walking towards us.

"Hey Bella," One said. She wrapped Bella in a hug as the others caught up. Three of the four boys were starring at me like dogs in heat.

"Guys, this is my cousin Hermione. Hermione, these are my friends Jess, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Taylor, Ben and Angela," Bella said.

I shook hands with them and cringed as Mike kissed the back of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said as I pulled my hand from Mike's.

"Are you going to be attending Forks High?" Eric asked hopefully.

"No I'm not. I graduated from school two years ago," I said. Relief flooded through me when I said that.

"Oh," Eric said as his face fell.

"So, where did you move from? I can tell you're from Britain," Angela said.

"I lived just outside of London and I went to a boarding school in Scotland," I explained.

"Wow. I've always wanted to go to England. I hear there is some gorgeous architecture there," Angela said.

"There sure is. There are a lot of castle ruins which are so much fun to explore, especially if you like history," I explained with a grin. Angela seemed like someone I could get along well with. We talked a little longer before Uncle Charlie called us over. We said goodbye and Bella told them she'd see them tomorrow. We finished our shopping and headed home.

Bella went up to her room to finish her homework and I walked out to the front porch with a book. I sat on the porch swing and started swinging as I read. To normal muggles, the book was _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen but it was actually _Hogwarts: A History Revised Edition. _

I sat on the porch swing reading but slammed my book shut when I reached a particular chapter. The chapter was entitled _The Golden Trio._ I couldn't stand to read about Ron. I felt tears well in my eyes and before I could push them down, they streamed down my face like a river. I picked up my book and walked inside quickly bypassing Uncle Charlie and raced up to my room.

I threw myself onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest as I cried.

"Stupid Ron," I whispered to myself softly. I heard a slight pecking on my window and turned. Pig was pecking impatiently at my window holding a letter. I opened up the window and let the surprisingly calm owl in. He landed on my desk and stuck out his leg. I grabbed the letter and handed him some treats before he gently nibbled my finger and flew off. I noticed my name scrawled in Ron's messy handwriting and without even looking at it, I tore it up and threw it in the bin.

"Hey Mya, you ok?" Bella asked as she walked into my bedroom. She noticed my tears and walked over to the bed and hugged me. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I've been better. This whole Ron thing is screwing with my brain," I said.

"Let's head up to Port Angeles. They have a great bookstore that I know you will love," Bella said and I smiled gratefully. I wiped my tears away and stood up.

"Well, let me get dressed then we can go," I said. Bella kissed my cheek and walked out. I walked over to my wardrobe and threw on a pair of jeans and one of Harry's long sleeved Quidditch jersey's with the Gryffindor lion on it and his name on the back. I threw on some thongs (flip-flops) and grabbed my handbag before walking out of my room. I looped arms with Bella and we walked out to her car.

**Hey guys. Pretty crappy ending and for that I am sorry. I may not be able to update now until after August 11. I am about to sit my trial HSC and I have a big assignment due soon. I'm terribly sorry but I hope this is ok. At least I didn't leave you with a cliff-hanger. I'll get started on chap 4 ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Authors Note – Just a quick warning, there is a mention of rape in this chapter. There is nothing explicit, just the mention of the act. If you don't like, just skip to the end of Hermione's dream. Also I have included a list of pack colours at the end of the chapter for future reference. **

**- Hermione POV -**

Weeks passed by quickly and Sam and I had become close friends. Ron had tried to contact me many times but I kept ignoring the messages.

"Hermione, just pick a damn car," Sam said as I looked over yet another car.

Sam had decided that I needed a car because it was going to get colder and according to him I would "freeze my British ass off" if I continued walking everywhere. He had dragged me up to Port Angeles and was forcing me to look through car yards. We were at the third car yard and Sam was getting the shits.

"Sam, you're the one who insisted that I buy a car and now you are going to have to suffer through this process," I said before maturely sticking my tongue out at him. He stuck his out in reply and we both started laughing.

"You two are so adorable. How long have you been dating?" The saleswoman asked as she walked over to us.

"Oh, we aren't dating. We're best friends," I explained. Sam looked down and I looked at him questioningly.

"Well, can I help with anything?" The woman asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm just looking at the moment," I said with a smile. The woman nodded and walked away to serve another couple. Something caught my eye and I squealed lightly. I raced towards a car and ran my hands over it.

"This is the one," I said with a look at Sam. He smiled at me and walked over to the black Chevy Impala (A/N – I'm watching Supernatual atm lol )

"This is an awesome car," Sam said. He called the sales woman back over and she took me into her office to sign some paperwork. A half an hour later, I was following Sam back to my place and dropping off my car.

"I don't feel like going back out. Let's watch movies," I said. Sam nodded and we walked inside. Bella and Jake were on a date and Charlie was down at La Push fishing with Billy so the house was very quiet.

"Now, you pick a movie and I'll go make us some popcorn," I said. Sam nodded and walked over to the DVD cabinet and I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the popcorn from the shelf and shoved it into the microwave.

"How's the popcorn?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Popping. How's the movie?" I replied.

"Rolling," Sam smiled and I found myself laughing. We were soon leaning against the counter in hysterics. The popcorn had finished popping so I pulled it out of the microwave and put it in a bowl. Sam threw an arm around my shoulder and we walked back into the living room. We sat on the lounge and I noticed Sam hadn't moved his arm from around my shoulder. I didn't want him to because it felt comfortable so I rested my head on his shoulder and fixed my eyes onto the TV.

As _Wanted _began to play, I found myself sliding down until my head was resting on his chest. I took in Sam's high body temperature again and was still quite confused. Throughout the weeks I have known him, I had noted some abnormalities about him.

He was incredibly strong – he lifted Paul up with one arm the other day and slung him over his shoulder after Paul had been picking on me.

His body temperature was increasingly high but he was never sick. He also never felt the cold.

He healed quickly – he got a cut on his hand the other day and it had disappeared by the next day.

I had been writing down these things in my diary and had planned to start investigating them soon. I smiled when Sam's hand started smoothing down my hair. I loved how comfortable we were with each other in such a short time. It had taken Ron and me years to reach this level of comfort and even then it felt odd. With Sam however, it felt natural.

Once _Wanted _was over, I got up and changed the film to _10 Things I Hate About You. _Sam didn't comment which I found nice since whenever I wanted to watch this movie back home, the boys would whinge and complain until I changed it.

"Hello children," A voice said partway through the movie. I jumped because I hadn't heard anyone come in and Sam and I looked up. Jared and Paul were grinning at us from the doorway.

"Hello boys. Come join us," I offered. Paul launched himself onto the lounge beside me and Jared sat on the love seat beside us. They both stole some popcorn from the bowl that was resting between Sam and me.

"What are we watching?" Paul asked.

"_10 Things I Hate About You,_" I said. Paul and Jared both nodded and turned back to the screen.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, smiling when I saw Draco's number.

"Hey handsome," I said. I shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth and looked up when Sam growled softly.

"_Hey gorgeous. How are things in the US of A?" _Draco asked.

"They're really great. I'm watching a movie with some friends. Say hi guys," I said. I held the phone away from my ear as the three boys said hi without even looking away from the TV.

"_Only guys? Hermione Granger, you shady lady," _I heard Ginny say.

"Hey Gin. Yes only guys. The girls, well I don't know where the girls are. What are you doing at D's?" I asked.

"_Just having some dinner," _Ginny said.

"Have some cake for me," I said.

"_Will do babe," _Ginny said.

We talked for a little longer before I hung up and turned back to the movie. I slid down so that my head was resting in Sam's lap and my legs were draped across Paul. I smiled slightly when I felt Sam's hand running gently through my curls and found myself getting drowsy. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

_- Dream -_

_I was chained up in the dungeon in Malfoy Manor. I turned when I heard the door creak open and flinched when the light hit my eyes. _

"_Hello mudblood," A menacing voice said. I looked up and noticed Bellatrix and Lucius walked into the room. I hissed and spat at his feet. Bella lifted her arm and slapped me across the face with a resounding *CRACK*._

"_Naughty mudblood," Bellatrix said in her child-like voice._

_I rolled my eyes and suppressed a scream as Bella cast the Cruciatus curse on me. She tortured me for about 20 minutes until she left Malfoy and me alone._

"_You know, I always wondered what it'd be like to fuck a mudblood. I may just have to experiment," He said. I felt fear and dread fill me as I watched him slip his robe off. _

_Soon he was naked in front of me and he was working on my clothes. I pleaded and begged but refused to scream as he undressed me. When he entered me, I only let a few tears slip from my eyes. I refused to give him the gratitude of hearing me scream. I imagined that I was home with Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco and we were just having a nice dinner. _

_Soon he was done and put his clothes back on. He waved his wand and my tattered clothes returned to my body. I looked up at him and watched as he smiled. _

"_Better than I thought," He said before walking out of my cell and slamming the door. Once I knew he was gone, I let my tears fall and let the gut-wrenching sobs out. _

"_Hermione?" I heard a voice cry._

"_HERMIONE?" Another voice cried._

"_Mione, please," A third voice said desperately before my eyes snapped open._

_- End Dream -_

I woke up with a start and found the three boys all looking at me with worried looks. I let out a sob before jumping up off Sam's lap and racing towards the bathroom where I promptly threw up.

**- Sam POV -**

I smiled as I heard Hermione's breath even out. I kept running my hands through her curls more for my benefit than hers.

"You are so whipped Sam," Paul said with a grin.

"Yep," I replied simply.

"When are you gunna tell her?" Jared asked. He had just switched the movie over to _Die Hard: with a Vengeance _before turning back to me.

"I don't know. I'm still hesitant because of her previous relationship. But I will do it soon," I said. We became engrossed in the movie until I heard Hermione moan. I thought our laughter had woken her up so I looked down ready to apologise but was shocked to find her still asleep.

"No, no please don't," She whispered in her sleep. A few tears leaked down from her closed eyelids and I felt my chest hurt.

"Hermione?" Paul said as he moved down to the ground. He grabbed her hand tightly in his and shook it gently.

"HERMIONE?" Jared cried as he did the same when her moans became louder and she began to toss and turn in my lap.

"Mione, please," I begged as I ran my hand through her hair hoping to calm her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around frantically. She let out a sob that made my heart hurt before jumping up and racing towards the bathroom. I followed her closely and heard her retching and heaving.

I pushed the door open slowly and walked over to her. I grabbed her thick hair in my hands and held it off her face and neck as she threw up. I sat beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"Paul, go grab me a glass of water. Jared, go get a washcloth from the linen cupboard and wet it with cold water," I said to the boys who had followed me. They did as I said and I turned back to my crying and heaving imprint. Paul and Jared soon returned before handing me the things and leaving. I heard Jared dial Chief Swan's number and talk to him whilst Paul called Jake in order to talk to Bella.

I handed Hermione the water as she sat back. She drank it before getting up and walking over to the sink. She brushed her teeth before surprising me by walking back over to me and sitting in my lap. I pressed the cloth to her head and rested her head gently on my shoulder. I placed mine on hers and rocked her back and forth as she cried. I moved the cloth to the back of her neck after sweeping her thick curls over her shoulder. I felt Hermione's small hands clutch my shirt tightly before she pressed a hand to my heart. It seemed like she wanted to make sure I was real.

"It was just a nightmare Mione," I whispered softly into her ear. She shook her head before looking up at me. Her eyes were lifeless and full of tears and I felt my heart clench at the sight. I wanted to know what was making her so upset.

"No Sam," She whispered. "This was real."

I gripped her tighter and kissed her hair. She rested her head against my heart and I felt her tears dampen my shirt. I rocked her back and forth some more until I heard her breathing even out. I stood up as gently as possible so I wouldn't jilt her before walking into her bedroom. I pushed her covers back with my foot before slipping her into the bed. I kissed her forehead and was about to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed mine.

"Please stay," Mione whispered to me as her eyes opened. I turned around and looked at her broken face. I nodded and walked back over to the bed. I kicked my shoes off and slid in beside her. She pulled the covers up and rested her head on my chest. I hugged her closer and kissed her head softly. I whispered nonsensical things to her until I heard her breathing even out, her heartbeat slow and knew she was asleep.

"Sam?" Bella's soft voice said from the doorway. I looked up from Hermione's peaceful form and into the eyes of her worried cousin.

"Hey Bella," I whispered. She walked over to the bed and ran her hand over Mione's arm.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. She started tossing and turning and when she woke up she ran straight to the bathroom and threw up," I said.

"I'm getting really worried about her. She has been having nightmares for so long. She only talks to dad but sometimes she doesn't talk about it at all. I don't know what to do," Bella whispered desperately. I reached over and squeezed her hand. We both stared at the sleeping form of Hermione and sighed.

**- Two Weeks Later – Hermione POV -**

I walked around in a daze for the past two weeks. The dream about the rape haunted me. I had been having it every second night causing me to wake up screaming. I found myself eating less, sleeping less and not spending as much time with people.

My daily routine seemed to go – wake up screaming, get ready for work at the local bookstore, go to work, get home at 5 and shower, eat a tiny dinner with a concerned Bella and Uncle Charlie then go to bed to have my nightmares again.

I woke up at 3am one morning and found myself not wanting to go back to sleep. I slipped out of bed covered in sweat and walked into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and took in my broken appearance. My eyes were bloodshot, my skin was pale and my face looked sunken and hollow. I walked back to my bedroom and threw on some UGG boots. I slowly walked past both Bella's and Uncle Charlie's rooms and slipped outside. I rubbed my arms up and down to warm me up before walking out into the woods.

I walked into the clearing where I had last seen my wolf. I longed to look into his eyes simply because I felt safe. I heard something from behind me and spun around. I watched as a black horse sized wolf walked out of the bushes.

"Hey there," I whispered as I sat on a nearby log. He walked over to me and nuzzled my knee. I patted his large head and took in how soft his black fur was.

I smiled when he rested his head on my lap and stroked his head.

"I didn't see you the other night," I whispered softly. He whimpered in response and nuzzled my stomach. He licked the back of my hand softly and I laughed.

"It's ok. You probably wouldn't have liked the state I was in anyway," I said. My wolf barked softly at me.

"Haven't I told you that it isn't safe to be a lone wolf?" I said in a mock-angry tone. He let out a growl that sounded like a laugh before howling. I looked around when I heard more noise and noticed a silver wolf followed by a smaller, sandy coloured wolf.

"Nice to know you aren't alone," I said as the two other wolves walked over to me. The sandy one sat beside me and the silver one sat in front of me.

I patted the sandy one who rolled his large head in my hand with a content sigh. My black wolf growled warningly at the smaller wolf.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok," I said. My wolf calmed down significantly and rested his head back on my lap, glaring at the smaller wolf. The silver wolf snorted and let out a laugh like bark before shaking his head.

I sat in silence with the wolves for a little longer until the silver wolf lifted his head. He sniffed the air before jumping to his feet. He looked over at my black wolf before nudging the sandy wolf. The sandy wolf licked my cheek before following the silver wolf into the forest.

"I suppose I should be getting back now. I've got to start work in a few hours," I said. My wolf whimpered but stopped when I kissed him on the muzzle. I patted his head and stood up. As I started to walk, he nudged my hand with his head and I rested it on his head. He walked me to the edge of the forest just as the sun rose before licking my hand and barking softly and running off into the woods again.

I walked into the kitchen and slowly started making breakfast for Bella, Uncle Charlie and myself. I heard movement from upstairs and knew Bella or Charlie was awake.

Bella walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked at me in surprise and said "Mya, I didn't expect you to be up. You don't start work until 10. Its only six. Go back to bed for a few hours. I'll wake you when its time. Come on."

Bella walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She led me up to my bedroom and helped me back into bed.

"Bells," I said but Bella held up a hand to me.

"Have a sleep. I know you didn't get a good one last night," Bella whispered. I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes

**- Bella POV -**

I watched as my cousin slept and sighed.

"Morning baby," Dad said as he walked up behind me. "She'll be ok."

"I'm worried dad. She hasn't been sleeping and she keeps waking up screaming. I'm scared for her," I whispered. Dad wrapped me in a hug and kissed my head.

"It'll be ok baby. If it keeps on like this, I will have a talk to her about seeing a psychologist," Dad whispered before we walked down to the kitchen where Mione had made breakfast.

I went back up to her room at 8:45 and woke her up. She looked slightly better but still shattered. She showered and got dressed for work before kissing me and Dad on the cheek and walking to her car.

"Bells, what's the matter baby?" Jake asked as we walked along the beach.

"I'm just worried about Mione," I said as I moved closer into his side.

"What's happening? Still having nightmares?" Jake asked. We sat down on the sand, me in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yep. They seem to be getting worse. Dad says if they don't get better, he's going to talk to her about seeing a psychologist," I said. I felt tears pool in my eyes and Jake kissed my temple.

"She'll be ok baby. She's a tough one," Jake whispered into my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. We watched as the waves crashed along the shore but all I could think about was Mione.

**- Sam POV -**

After I left Hermione, I went to find Seth.

_Seth, what was the go? _I demanded of him. I noticed it was just the two of us and realised Paul's patrol must have finished.

_With what? _Seth asked.

_Hermione! _I yelled in my mind.

_Whoa Sam, ease up. I think of Hermione as a sister that's all. _Seth said. I looked him in the eye and knew he was telling the truth. I sat down at the edge of the forest and looked out at La Push.

_You ok Sam? What's wrong? _Seth asked as he sat beside me.

_I'm just worried about Hermione. She seems heaps upset and I always feel this sense of heartbreak. I felt her scars, I know she has been hurt because of the scars but I just want her to open up to me. _I replied desperately.

_Give it time Sam. She'll come around. Just give her time. _Seth said wisely. I looked over at him and nodded.

_Alright Seth. Let's go. Embry and Colin are taking over in ten minutes. _I said. We ran through the forest until we reached Seth's house. I watched as he walked in before running towards my own place.

I phased back and walked straight to the shower. After my shower, I threw on a sleeveless grey shirt and a pair of shorts before walking downstairs to grab myself some breakfast.

"Hey man. How did patrol go?" Jared asked as walked into my kitchen.

"It went good. Saw Hermione again," I commented.

"Yea Paul mentioned that. He also said she shut you down pretty good," Jared said with smirk.

"Haha funny. What did you want? Did you just want to rip me off?" I asked as the toast popped up. I grabbed it and coated it in peanut butter before shoving a full piece in my mouth.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to drive up to Forks with Kim, Quil and I? I need to head up to the bookstore," Jared said.

"Yea sure. I've got nothing better to do," I said. I finished my food and walked out to Jared's car. He drove and picked up Kim and Quil before heading up to Forks.

We pulled into the parking lot of a bookstore and all got out of the car. I felt something stir in my chest and felt calm. We walked into the bookstore and walked over to the counter.

"Hey there, how can I help – oh hey guys," A British voice said. I looked up and smiled at Hermione who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Mione. I didn't know you worked here," Kim commented.

"Yep. I've worked here since about a week after I arrived," Mione commented and I smiled. I noticed she smiled at us but the smile didn't reach her eyes. I didn't think she had gotten much sleep considering we sat in the forest for around 3 hours this morning.

"Now, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"I ordered a book from here a few weeks ago. I got the call about it yesterday," Jared commented. Hermione turned to the computer and typed a few things in.

"Ok, I got it. I'll just go and grab it," Hermione said. She grabbed a set of keys from under the bench and walked out to the storeroom.

"I say this with love but she looks shocking," Kim said.

"How long were you three in the woods this morning?" Jared asked and all three of them turned to me.

"About three hours. She came out at around 3 and I knew I had to go to the clearing. She was sitting on a fallen log when I got there," I commented.

"Her nightmares must be getting worse," Jared said. He told me how scared he had felt when Hermione freaked that day. I was about to get protective when he assured me that his feelings for her were much like the feelings one would have for a little sister.

"Ok. Here is your book. Now that comes to a total of $16.95," Hermione commented as she rung up the book and typed on the computer a few times.

"Really? I was told it was $25," Jared said as he pulled out the money. Hermione smiled and took the money.

"Employee discounts my dear," She said as she handed him his change.

"You didn't have to do that," Jared said.

"It's alright. Why would you come up to Forks to pick up a book" Hermione asked.

"Well I ordered it in La Push but the bookstore didn't have it so I rang up here," Jared explained.

I watched as Hermione smiled at my brother before turning her smile to me. I felt my heart flutter and smiled back.

"You ok?" I asked her when she yawned.

"Yea. Just a bit tired. I was up heaps early this morning," Hermione said.

"What time do you get off?" Kim asked.

"I have my lunch break at 11 for an hour and a half then I finish at 4," Hermione explained.

"Did you drive up here?" I asked.

"Yea, I parked out the back. I think Uncle Charlie mentioned something about visiting tonight but I wasn't paying much attention," Hermione said with a blush.

"Ok then. Well, we'd better head off but we might see you tonight," Quil said. Hermione walked around from the counter and hugged us all. When she got to me, I held on a little tighter. She took a deep breath and I smiled.

"I'll see you later," I said. Hermione nodded and kissed my cheek. We waved as we walked out to the car before we jumped in and headed back to La Push.

**- Hermione POV -**

I walked into our house after work and threw my keys into the bowl by the door. I walked into the kitchen and found a note attached to the fridge.

_Hey Mione;_

_We've headed down to La Push. Come down after you've finished work if you feel up to it. If not there is some leftover Chinese in the fridge from the other night that you can heat up for dinner. _

_Love Bella and Charlie xxx_

I put the note back down and opened the fridge. I grabbed the Chinese containers and put the contents into a bowl. I heated it up in the microwave and grabbed a can of coke. Once my food was ready I walked into the living room and sat on the lounge.

I flicked on the TV and settled back for some crappy reality TV when I heard a voice say "Hello Mya."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Here is the list of wolf colours I am going off**_

_**Sam – **__Large Black Wolf_

_**Jacob – **__Russet brown_

_**Paul – **__silver_

_**Quil – **__chocolate brown_

_**Embry – **__dark grey with black spots on back_

_**Leah – **__Small grey wolf_

_**Seth – **__sandy coloured fur_

_**Colin and Brady – **__Grey with black ears_

_**Jared – **__mix of brown and black_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

_**Last Time: **_

_I walked into our house after work and threw my keys into the bowl by the door. I walked into the kitchen and found a note attached to the fridge. _

_Hey Mione;_

_We've headed down to La Push. Come down after you've finished work if you feel up to it. If not there is some leftover Chinese in the fridge from the other night that you can heat up for dinner. _

_Love Bella and Charlie xxx_

_I put the note back down and opened the fridge. I grabbed the Chinese containers and put the contents into a bowl. I heated it up in the microwave and grabbed a can of coke. Once my food was ready I walked into the living room and sat on the lounge._

_I flicked on the TV and settled back for some crappy reality TV when I heard a voice say "Hello Mya."_

**NOW:**

**- Hermione POV -**

I swung my head and was about to scream until I found myself looking into the smiling face of my best friend. I placed my bowl of food on the lounge before jumping up and throwing myself into his arms.

"Blaise? Oh Merlin, I've missed you," I said as I threw my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap my waist and anchor me to his body.

"Hello Tesoro," Blaise said before he pressed his forehead to my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him when we pulled away.

"I wanted to visit. I've missed you heaps lately and I wanted to see how things are going. Are you ok? You don't look very well," Blaise said as I led him over to the lounge chair.

"My nightmares are getting worse but I'll be ok," I said softly.

"Mya, have you told anyone about them?" B asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"No. I don't want anyone to be burdened with my nightmares," I whispered and I knew he would be angry.

"Mya that is a load of crap. It is not a burden if you need help. Haven't I told you that before?" Blaise said with a glare in my direction. I nodded and kissed his cheek in apology.

"I had the rape dream again. I've been having it for the past two weeks," I admitted and I felt Blaise's hand tighten on my waist.

Blaise was the one who had found me in the dungeon when Malfoy Manor was raided. He took one look at me and seemed to know what had happened. He scooped me into his arms and apparated me away. He took me straight to Madam Pomfrey who healed me quickly. Blaise sat with me in the hospital as I spilt the whole story of what had happened to me. He vowed revenge on Malfoy and it was then we decided not to tell the others because unlike Blaise, they couldn't control their anger as well.

"It's ok Mya. He's gone now," Blaise whispered comfortingly.

He was about to say something else when the phone rang. I laughed as Blaise jumped and pulled out his wand and pointed it around the room.

"It's just the phone B," I said. I walked over to the phone and lifted it from the cradle.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey Mione. How was work?" _Bella asked.

"Oh hey Bells. Work was good. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"_Oh no. Sue was just wondering if you wanted to come down to La Push for dinner. She's making a roast so by the time you get down here it should be ready. That is if you're up for it of course," _Bella said. I looked over at Blaise and smiled as he inspected the TV.

"Have you guys got room for two more people?" I asked.

"_Hold on, I'll check. SUE! DO WE HAVE ROOM FOR HERMIONE AND ANOTHER PERSON?" _I laughed as Bella yelled away from the phone. Sue must have replied because Bella said _"Sue said that's fine. So we'll see you soon?" _

"Yep. Love you Bells," I said before I hung up.

"Hey Blaise, you up for a trip down to La Push?" I asked.

"Huh?" Blaise said.

"Never mind. Come upstairs. I need to get changed then we are heading to a friend's place for dinner," I said. I grabbed B's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Geez Mya, if you wanted me you just had to say. You didn't have to man handle me," Blaise said with a cheeky grin.

I slapped his chest before pushing him into my bedroom.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a brown knee length skirt, a white long sleeved v-neck shirt and some brown boots. I got dressed and brushed my hair quickly, leaving it to fall down in waves around my shoulders.

"Ok, let's go," I said. Blaise grabbed my hand as we walked down to the lounge room again. I grabbed my bag and keys and after locking up the house, led Blaise to the car.

The car trip was quite fun and I definitely found myself forgetting the dreams. Blaise told me about what had happened when everyone found out what had happened with Ron. The twins had apparently turned him rainbow colours for a few days, Charlie, Bill, Harry, Blaise and Draco had taken a more physical approach and Ginny had cursed him to hell and back with a bat-bogey hex.

"The funniest reaction was Molly," Blaise said as I drove. "One night about 2 weeks after you had left, Ron decided to bring Lavender to a dinner at the Burrow. Molly took one look at him holding her hand before she asked him to join her in the kitchen. Next minute, we heard things crashing against the wall, things breaking and Ron screaming. Molly walked out and announced that dinner was ready and when we walked in, Ron was sporting a black eye and the kitchen was in ruins. Molly had thrown a fit and had thrown everything in her grasp at him. As she served up dinner, she refused to speak to either of them and never acknowledged Lavender once when she spoke."

"Oh my god! No way," I said before bursting out laughing. I pulled into Jacob's driveway behind Uncle Charlie's cruiser and took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car.

Blaise and I walked up to the front door where a note was pinned.

_Out the back Mione. Just come through the side gate._

Blaise wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I led him to the backyard. I pushed the gate open and smiled when I heard the boys laughing and joking around.

"Hey Mione," Kim said as she ran over and hugged me. She took notice of Blaise and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey Kim. This is Blaise. Blaise this is Kim," I said. Blaise took the offered hand and kissed the back of it with a smile. I shook my head as he shamelessly flirted with Kim whilst Jared glared at him from the table. I grabbed Blaise's arm and led him over to the table.

"Uncle Charlie, Bella, this is Blaise. Blaise this is my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella," I said. I watched as Uncle Charlie sized Blaise up and I nearly laughed. Finally they shook hands and Blaise kissed Bella's hand. Bella's trademark blush appeared and this time I did start laughing.

"Come on Blaise. Let me introduce you the rest of the people," I said.

I led him around the backyard and introduced him to all my friends. All the boys shook hands with Sam but I noticed Jake and Jared were more terse than necessary.

"Blaise, this is Sam. Sam, this is Blaise," I watched as they gripped each other's hands and a silent battle of testosterone began. Eventually they both broke away and nodded at each other.

"I'm gunna go see if Sue needs help in the kitchen. Will you be ok Blaise?" I asked.

"Of course Mya. See you soon," He said. He kissed my head and ran a knuckle down my cheek before I walked inside.

**- Blaise POV -**

I watched as Mya walked away before turning back to her friends. I knew this Sam guy liked her based upon the looks he kept shooting Mya and also the looks of jealousy when I walked in with my arm around Mya. I definitely felt that he would be better for Mya than Weasley ever was.

"So Blaise, what do you do for a living?" Mya's uncle asked as he walked over to us. Soon everyone had joined and we were standing in a large circle.

"I work in law enforcement for the government. Sort of like the FBI. Mya and I work in the same building," I said. Mya had once told me all about how the aurors were like the FBI so I thought that was a suitable comparison.

"So did you go to school with Mya?" The man in the wheelchair, Billy, asked.

'Yes sir. We were in the same year at school but different houses. Until our last year of school, we never really got along," I explained.

"Why was that?" Charlie asked as his eyes narrowed. This situation had the potential to implode quickly.

"Our houses were rivals and also I hung around with a pretty bad crowd during school. During our last year, Hermione practically saved me," I explained.

"How did she save you?" Bella asked.

"Like I said, I was involved with a bad crowd and I did some pretty stupid things. During our last year of school, Mya practically slapped me upside the head and saved me from doing something that would probably have either landed me in jail or killed me," I explained as I thought back to the time when Draco and I were about to join the Death Eaters.

I watched as Charlie eyed me before nodding. The topic soon turned to sports and I excused myself to find Mya. I walked into the house and found Mya and Sue standing in the kitchen talking.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Hey hey," I said. Mya smiled and rested her hands on mine.

"Hey. How are things outside?" Mya asked.

"Good. Your uncle grilled me a bit but other then that it was ok," I said.

"I knew he would. You seemed to have handled it ok," Mya commented.

"After facing some of the things we have, I think your uncle was what's the phrase, small potatoes?" I said.

"Well done. Here, have a cookie," Mya said teasingly as she handed me a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks," I said before putting the cookie in my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sue, this is one of my best friends ever Blaise. Blaise this is Sue," Mya said. I held out my hand to the woman and she shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"You too Blaise. How long are you in town for?" Sue asked me.

"I really don't know. However long I'm welcome," I replied. I hadn't really discussed this with Mione but I would soon.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you better. Can you guys start taking this out to the tables please," Sue said. Mya and I picked up various dishes and walked out to the backyard. We placed them on the table and I shot a quick look in the direction of the boys again. Sam was looking at Hermione like a lost puppy. Hermione didn't seem to notice as she moved plates around to accomodate the growing amount of food.

I walked with her back to the house when she turned to me.

"How long are you staying for?" Mione asked.

"I really don't know. I don't really have anywhere to stay," I said. I hadn't really though far ahead. I was just sick of Ron so I decided to pop over for a visit.

"You can stay with us. Uncle Charlie won't mind," Mione said.

"Somehow I doubt that," I said with a smile.

"I'll make sure he lets you. I'll tell him it may help my nightmares if you stay with us," Mione said. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. I shook my own and laughed.

"Come on trouble," I said. I slung my arm around her shoulder and we walked inside.

**- Sam POV -**

I watched as Mione walked into the backyard but frowned when I noticed she was wrapped in the arms of a guy. I growled lightly before reigning in my temper. To do so, I got a good look at what she was wearing. She looked beautiful. Her white v-neck was slightly tight and showed off just the right amount if cleavage. The skirt she had on wasn't to short that she looked like a slut but it wasn't to long. Her hair was down and natural and she had never looked more beautiful. I felt my Alpha instincts begin to kick in as the guy looked down at her and smiled and she smiled back.

Mione introduced him as Blaise and I noticed he was a flirt. There was no way he was good enough for _my _Mione. When he and I were introduced, I couldn't help but silently challenge him. He didn't back down and I was impressed.

After Mione walked into the kitchen and he explained how he knew Mione, I felt angry. He could have put her in danger. Maybe he was the cause of her scars. I watched as he walked away from us and towards the house.

"He and Mione seem pretty close," Seth commented and I growled.

"Ease up Alpha. I was just saying," Seth said as he raised his arms in a defensive manouver.

I waited a few more minutes before I smelt Hermione's scent. I looked up and noticed that she and Blaise were placing plates of food on the table. I strained my ears and listened in on their conversation as they walked towards the house.

"How long are you staying for?" Mione asked. Her voice held a longing tone.

"I really don't know. I don't really have anywhere to stay," Blaise replied. I felt slightly glad that I wouldn't have to worry about him being in her house. Yes I am a wolf but I am also the Alpha. This meant that I felt a stonger urge to protect my mate and to kill any man that I felt was a threat to my mate and, right now, Blaise was ticking all the boxes.

"You can stay with us. Uncle Charlie won't mind," Mione said. I felt my heart fall before anger replaced it. There was no way another man was going to stay in the same house as _MY _imprint. I was glad that, in the back of my mind, I knew Charlie would say no.

"Somehow I doubt that," Blaise said with a smile. It made me feel better but that feeling left as soon as Mione continued speaking.

"I'll make sure he lets you. I'll tell him it may help my nightmares if you stay with us," Mione said. I felt my heart fall as she accepted another man to help her with her nightmares when I knew I was the right man - no, the ONLY man, who could help Mione.

"Come on trouble," Blaise said. I growled as he put his arm around her. I had the strongest urge to go over there and claim her and I was sure if it wasn't for Jared and Paul holding me back, I would have.

"Ease up Alpha," Jared whispered. Jake and Seth pulled Kim and Bella behind them and I knew it was because I was shaking in anger.

"I'm fine," I said after a few minutes. I watched as Hermione walked back outside with more food and growled when Blaise pushed her. She pushed him back before sticking her foot out and tripping him over.

Mione held out a hand and helped Blaise up. He kissed her cheek before walking back inside. Mione turned and walked towards us with a smile.

"Hey gorgeous," Seth said. I growled softly as Mione looped her arm around Seth's waist.

"Hey. Where's Leah?" Mione asked with a confused look.

"She had to work tonight," Seth explained. Mione nodded and pressed herself closer to him. I supressed another growl as he rested his arm around her shoulder. I had to keep reassuring myself that Seth only felt brotherly feelings for Mione which didn't really help the wolf growling inside me.

Sue walked out with Blaise a few minutes later and announced that dinner was ready. Mione and Seth walked over to the table where he pulled out a seat for her. Blaise slid into the seat next to her and I caught Seth's eye. He nodded and moved to sit across from Mione, leaving the seat on her right open.

"Hey Sam," Mione said as I sat down. She reached over and hugged me before kissing my cheek and returning her attention to Blaise. I smiled briefly before I turned to Jake. Both he and Jared were glaring at Blaise as he talked to Bella, Mione and Kim.

"How's work going B?" Mione asked him.

"It would be great if your dick of an ex would leave me the hell alone," Blaise said venomously. "If I have to hear about Lavender being pregnant one more time, I'm gunna strangle him."

I watched as Mione's face fell and tears seemed to well in her eyes.

"Excuse me," She whispered before pushing herself away from the table and racing inside. I followed her silently as she raced into the kitchen. I found her splashing some cold water on her face as tears slipped down her cheek. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She spun around and wrapped her arms tightly around my middle. I smoothed down her hair as she cried.

"I'm sorry about that. It just hurts," Mione whispered.

"I know sweetheart," I whispered in reply.

"It should have been me. We were together for two years. Why wasn't I good enough?" Mione said desperately. I pushed her against my chest and bent down to kiss her head.

"Mione sweetie, you were too good for him. He obviously never appreciated you otherwise he would never have hurt you. I promise you that one day, you will find a guy who will treat you like a Queen. He will bow down to your every will and he will never hurt you," I said. I felt her sigh and I desperately wanted to say that I was the one but I just couldn't.

Hermione looked up at me with a watery smile and I felt butterflies.

"You really think so Sam?" She asked me.

I nodded and quickly looked down at her lips. They were pink and plump and devoid of any of that lipgloss crap that made a kiss sloppy. I think she noticed me looking because her mouth opened slightly and she let out a shaky breath.

I lifted my hand and wrapped a brown curl around my fingers. I looked down at her chocolatey brown eyes and whispered "I know so Princess."

I found myself leaning down and stopped just before I reached her. I looked into her face and watched as her eyes closed. She started closing the distance between us and our lips were about to touch when Paul called out "You two coming back or what? Your food will be gone if you don't hurry!"

Mione and I sprung apart. Hermione had a faint blush running across her cheek and I just felt angry at being cock-blocked by my pack mate.

Hermione leant up and kissed me on the corner of the mouth before walking back outside. I took a few deep breaths and followed her. I slipped into my seat and glared across the table at Paul.

I felt Hermione rest her small hand on top of mine which was resting on my knee. I flipped my hand over and intertwined our fingers. She smiled and continued talking to Sue, Harry, Billy and Quil.

The rest of dinner passed quickly and I found myself grinning when Hermione cuddled into me as a cold wind ripped past us.

Soon, Hermione had fallen asleep standing up against me and I lifted her into my arms. She cuddled into my warmth and I smiled.

"We'd better head home. Bells, can you drive Blaise and Mione back in her car? It will be easier than waking her up. Blaise, you'll have to stay on the couch tonight until we set the spare room up," Charlie said. I glared softly but stopped when I heard Mione mewling. I carried Mione out to her car and slipped her into the backseat. Blaise sat in the front seat and smiled back at Mione.

I walked inside as they drove off and found my heart hurting as I felt Mione leaving La Push.

**Hey Guys. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I love them. I may not be able to post for a while because I have a few exams, assignments and also a huge Music performance coming up which counts to half of my final grade. **

**Quick question: Should I include the Cullen's later on? I have a few ideas swirling around in my mind about where they can be included but I ultimately would like your ideas. **

**Keep up the awesome reviews and I'll keep writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**- Hermione POV -**

It had been a few days since the BBQ and my almost kiss with Sam and things had been slightly awkward between us. I had only seen him once since that day but our relationship was awkward.

Blaise had been staying with us and even though he always started out in the spare room, he ended up in mine. My nightmares had gotten worse some nights, add into this the fact that I was heaps worried because Bella had decided to come down with some really bad virus thing and was now on her way to the hospital with Uncle Charlie and it adds up to a shitty night's sleep. She had been throwing up all night. I spent the night with her with Blaise going and grabbing me water and cloths every five minutes. She insisted that she was fine this morning and went to school but eventually passed out during her lunch break.

So here I was, with Blaise, driving down to La Push as the school day ended to pick Jake up.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I noticed Sam talking to Jared and Paul by his car. I knew Jared was too old to be in school (he was my age) but Paul was finishing his senior year **(ages at bottom). **They all looked up at me and waved. I walked towards them as Jake and the others did.

"Hey Mione," Seth said as he changed direction and bounded over to me. He wrapped me in a hug and I smiled.

"Hey Seth. How was school?" I asked as we walked.

"It was good. Didn't do much," Seth commented.

"Where are Brady and Colin?" I asked as I looked around.

"They go to the junior high a few blocks away. They are in the eighth grade," Quil explained.

"Wow, I thought they were older. Anyway, Jake, you need to come with me," I said as I turned to the boy in question.

"Why? What's happened?" He asked me.

"It's Bella. She's had to go to the hospital," I said. Jake paled (as well as a very tanned person could) and looked at me desperately.

"What's happened? Is she ok?" He asked as he grabbed my arms.

"She's come down with a virus of some sort I bet. She has been throwing up and she passed out at school today. I only just got off work so I came down to get you," I explained.

Jake just nodded before he walked over to my car and slid into the backseat. I turned back to the other guys and said "I'll tell you later what's happened."

They all nodded and I ignored Sam's gaze as I walked back to my car. I pulled out of the car park and drove straight towards Forks Hospital. When I pulled up, Jake practically threw himself from the car and hit the ground running.

"You ok?" Blaise asked.

"Yea just tired. I may head home for a nap. Do you want to come or stay here?" I asked.

"I'll come. I want to catch up on some sleep anyway," B said. I nodded and drove towards home. I pulled in and Blaise and I walked inside. I made it to my bed before I found myself passing out.

**- Sam POV -**

I watched as Mione drove away with Jake and _HIM _before I got into my truck. The boys followed, splitting themselves between my car and Jared's. Whilst I headed to Jake's house, Jared peeled off to go and pick up the twins from school.

"Where's Jake?" Billy asked as we walked inside.

"He's up at the hospital. Bella has come down with a virus of sorts," Paul explained as he stole a muffin from the plate in the center of the table.

"Is she ok?" Sue asked.

"We don't know. Hermione said she was going to call us when she gets the news," Quil said.

We waited about an hour before I started to feel ill.

"You ok Sam?" Jared asked.

"Yea. I'm just gunna go for a run," I said. I pushed my chair away from the table and walked outside. I walked into the forest and stripped off before phasing.

I felt someone join me and I started to run.

_You ok man? _Jared asked as we ran.

_Yea. Just confused,_ I explained. I played back the memory of the BBQ and he laughed in his mind.

_Stupid Paul. I know how that feels, _Jared said with another laugh.

_And now she has some guy living with her. I was having enough problems with her living with Charlie even though they are family. Now I have to put up with the fact MY imprint is staying with another guy, _I said desperately.

_I don't know how you are doing it. Especially with the alpha gene and what not. _Jared commented.

We felt another presence join us and Leah spoke.

_Hey boys_

_Hey Leah, _we replied.

_So Sammy, how are things going with Mione? _Leah asked innocently.

_They aren't. We haven't spoken in a few days which is killing me. I really want to tell her but I don't know when to do it, _I said as we stopped at the cliffs.

_Look, I know the full story about what happened with her ex and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. From our little talks over the past few weeks, I can tell she is ready to move on she just is having trouble with it, _Leah commented helpfully.

I nodded before I felt the unmistakeable chest pain I had become accustomed to whenever Hermione had a nightmare.

_She's in pain! _I cried. Leah and I took off running as I heard Jared say he would tell everyone. I ran as fast as I could, my feet pounding hard into the earth. I skidded to a stop just outside of Mione's window. I could hear her screaming and Blaise trying to calm her. I let out a howl at the amount of pain she was in.

A few moments later, Hermione's screaming stopped. I heard her breathing even out and Leah and I heard footsteps. We both looked up and I noticed Mione looking down at us from her window. She smiled before moving away.

_We've gotta go Sam. She's seen us, _Leah said as she tried to nudge me away. I stood my ground and let out a sigh as Mione walked out of the house. Blaise followed her slowly, eyeing Leah and I off, making sure we weren't a threat.

"Hermione, don't go near them," Blaise cautioned. I growled at him as he tried to stop my imprint from coming near me.

"It's ok Blaise. I know he won't hurt me," My Mione said as she continued walking towards me. Soon she was right in front of me. I noticed the tear tracks on her face and whimpered. Mione smiled softly and knelt down to my level. I licked her face gently, removing the last remnants of the salty liquid.

_Whipped, _I heard Leah say through our link. I growled softly and mentally stuck my tongue out at her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck and I heard her inhale deeply. She sighed and I felt her calm considerably.

_Oh shit, _Leah said. I turned my head slightly and saw Leah staring at Blaise like he was the greatest thing ever.

_Congrats Leah, you just imprinted, _I said with a grin.

Leah growled at me softly before walking over to Blaise. He recoiled slightly and Leah looked a little hurt.

"Blaise, if she is with him and his pack, she won't hurt you," Mione's voice was muffled by my coat but I was glad she was making Blaise give Leah a chance. Leah walked over to him and head butted his hand. He smiled and patted Leah on the head gently and she growled in pleasure.

_Whipped, _I mocked to which she growled at me.

"Blaise, you should know by now that wolves are great animals," Mione said as she sat on the ground. I rested my head on her knee and growled when she rubbed my ears.

"I know. I'm still a bit cautious after Greyback that's all," Blaise said as he sat down. Leah lay down in front of him and turned her head slightly as he rubbed her neck.

_Who's Greyback? _I wondered and Leah shrugged in her mind.

"I know honey. But you have to remember, he was a werewolf and these are just normal wolves," Mione said and mine and Leah's eyes snapped open.

_She just said - _Leah said softly.

_Yep, _I said in shock as I stared up at my imprint.

"Come on. We'd better get inside. I should go visit Bella at the hospital," Mione said. She gently pushed my head off her knee and stood up. After bending down and kissing my head, she patted Leah and her and Blaise walked inside.

Leah and I looked at one another and took off running.

_They know about werewolves, _Leah said as we ran towards La Push.

_But how? _ I replied. I was beginning to get worried that her scars were from another wolf and if that was the case, I would find this wolf and kill him for touching my imprint.

Leah and I didn't speak as we continued our run. We ended up back at Jake's place, phased and put our clothes on.

"What's up with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost," Billy said as we walked in.

"Two things actually. One, Leah just imprinted," I said. Everyone began to congratulate her especially Sue.

"On who baby girl?" Sue asked Leah. Leah blushed and smiled.

"On Mione's friend Blaise," I supplied. More hugs went Leah's way.

"The second was?" Harry asked after he hugged Leah.

"Mione and Blaise know about werewolves," I said. The kitchen went quiet as everyone took in the news.

"Um, ok. What do we do?" Jared asked.

The Elders looked at one another before shrugging.

"We've never had someone know about us who wasn't an imprint, enemy or a wolf," Quil Sr. said.

Whilst the boys and Leah started talking about how they could know, I was thinking about Mione and when I was going to tell her.

**- Hermione POV -**

Blaise and I drove towards the hospital after our little wolf encounter.

"So that was your wolf?" Blaise asked.

"Yep. Everytime I am near him, I feel calm. It feels like all the bad things will go away," I confessed.

"Wonder why that is," Blaise said with a pensive look. "Does he remind you of anyone?"

I ducked my head and found myself blushing.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Who? As if I didn't know," Blaise said with a sly smirk.

"Fine, he reminds me of Sam which is why I feel safe," I said as I pulled into the hospital car park.

"I knew it," Blaise said with a triumphant smile.

"Shut up. He will never go for me," I said as we walked.

"Bullshit babe. I bet he totally would," Blaise said. We asked the nurses where Bella was and were directed to her room.

"B, I'm damaged goods. I was lucky that Ron stayed with me as long as he did. I will never be good enough for someone like Sam," I said as we walked towards Bella's room.

"Mione, oh my god I could slap you sometimes. You are one of the most beautiful people I know. You are gorgeous inside and out. Ron didn't realise how good he had it. Sam would be lucky to have someone like you," Blaise said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"He's right Mione," Jake said from behind us. Blaise and I turned sharply and noticed him standing in the doorway looking tired.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough. I heard you coming up the hall so I came to see who was coming. Listen Mione, if you like Sam and wanted to be with him, I know that he would treat you with the utmost respect," Jake said. He smiled down at me and gave me a hug.

"We have more important matters at hand, how is Bella?" I asked Jake.

"She's better. Her fever has broken so she's just coming down. She's asleep at the moment," Jake said. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Come on Jake. I'll go and see her quickly then I can drive you home," I said. Jake smiled and walked in with me and Blaise.

"Hey Uncle Charlie. How is she?" I said.

"Hey Mione. She's better as I'm sure Jake said. She can come home tomorrow if her temperature returns to normal. I'm gunna stay the night," he said.

"Ok. Blaise and I will head home," I said.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed with someone," Uncle Charlie said. I was about to say something when he continued "It's not that I don't trust you two or anything. It's just I worry about you with your nightmares."

"She can stay with us. Dad won't mind and I think the boys are all staying over anyway," Jake said.

"I'd prefer that," Uncle Charlie said.

"Ok fine. I'll swing by home and pick up my stuff. Get some sleep tonight Uncle Charlie," I said as I kissed his head. I walked over to Bella and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow," I said. Jake kissed Bella on the forehead and followed Blaise and I out to my car. I drove to our place and Blaise and I went upstairs to grab our things.

We threw our stuff into my car and headed back down to La Push.

"Lucy, I'm home," Jake called as he walked into his house. Blaise and I followed with grins on our faces.

"Hey guys," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, Mione and Blaise are staying here for the night. Charlie doesn't want them home alone," Jake said. I looked at Blaise and shook my head.

I slapped Jake up the side of the head like I did with Harry and Ron.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jake asked as he rubbed his head.

"For being rude to your father. You could have at least asked his permission instead of stating it like a fact," I said. Jake stuck his tongue out at me and I slapped him again. The boys burst out laughing but Harry, Billy and the elders looked at me with confused looks.

"Didn't that hurt Mione?" Billy asked.

"No, should it have done?" I asked. I watched as they all exchanged looks of confusion.

"Ok, awkward. Jake, where can we drop our stuff?" I asked.

"Oh right. Just put it in the lounge room with everyone else's stuff," Jake said. Blaise and I nodded and walked back out to put our stuff down.

"Wonder what that was about," Blaise said as we put our stuff down. I shrugged my shoulders and we walked back into the kitchen. Blaise sat down next to Leah and I smiled at them. I walked over and stood behind Sam, who instead of letting me stand, pulled me around and sat me in his lap sideways. I blushed a bit but just rested against his chest and smiled at him.

"So Bella should be home tomorrow Jake said," Billy commented.

"Yea. All I know is she was up last night throwing up and this morning she argued with me for twenty minutes about whether or not she was going to school," I said as I took a sip of Sam's coke before passing it to him. The awkwardness had seemed to disappear and it felt like Sam and I were back to where we used to be.

"Poor bugger. How's work going Mione?" Sue asked me as she put plates of food onto the table. I tried to move so Sam could eat but he held me close with one hand and rested his plate on my lap. I shook my head and ate off my own plate which was on the table.

"It's going good. I've always wanted to work in a bookstore," I said.

Blaise snorted and said "That's an understatement. You would live in one if you could."

"Shut up you," I said as I stuck my tongue out.

I heard my phone ringing from the other room and jumped off Sam's lap. I handed him his plate and raced to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked. I started walking back into the kitchen.

_"Hello my Mione. How are you cara?" _Nona asked.

"Hey Nona. I'm great how are you?" I replied as I sat on Sam's lap again. Blaise looked at me, desperately shaking his head.

_"I am wonderful my darling. Tell me, is my Blaise with you?" _Nona asked. I looked up at Blaise. He was still shaking his head making a slashing motion across his throat to say no.

I smiled evilly and replied "he sure is Nona. Here he is."

"I hate you," Blaise whispered as he took the phone from me.

"Hey Nona, how are you?" Blaise asked. I assumed the reply was in Italian and being yelled because Blaise pulled the phone slightly away from his ear. He grimaced and stood up. As he walked out of the room, he flicked my nose and growled at me.

"I guess Blaise didn't tell his Nona he was coming to the States," I said with a smile. At their confused looks, I continued "Blaise is a typical Italian boy. He is rough and tough when he needs to be but when his mother or Nona call, he becomes a total sap."

"That's funny. He doesn't seem like someone that would bow to his mother," Jake said.

"His mother is pretty scary and his Nona is worse," I said as I took another bite of food.

Blaise walked back in glaring at me. I smiled innocently and blew him a kiss.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got in trouble for not being there when they visited. I explained that I was coming to see you because of what happened with Ron and she calmed down considerably. I told you that you were the favourite," Blaise huffed like a child.

"I'm not the favourite. She just hates Ron. I can still remember the time she knocked him face first into the mud," I said and Blaise smiled at the memory.

"I remember that. You never bought Ron back after that," Blaise said.

I shook my head and continued eating my food. I watched in silence as the boys and Leah interacted. They were one big disfuntional family and it reminded me of England.

I ate as much of my food as I could and rested my head on Sam's shoulder, nestled in the crook of his neck. He rested his head against my forehead and I smiled. Blaise was glaring at me softly casting looks from my plate to me. I shook my head slightly and ignored his gazes.

I felt my eyes closing as I was lulled into sleep by the sounds of the boys around me and of Sam's deep, rhythmic breathing.

**- Sam POV -**

I smiled softly as Mione rested her head against my neck. I ran my hand up and down her back in smooth, gentle circles. My hand found her neck and I massaged the tension from it.

I soon heard her breathing even out and I looked down. Mione was asleep with her head buried in my neck. As she exhaled, her breath would caress my neck and I had never felt more content.

"Is she asleep?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," I replied softly. I knew he was Leah's imprint but I didn't like how close he and Mione were.

"Good. Maybe she can stay asleep or at least have a peaceful one," Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, according to Charlie, her nightmares have been getting heaps worse. She had a nap today and I had to fight to get her to wake up. Also, she was up all last night with Bella so she didn't sleep then she went straight to work. Her body hasn't been this sleep deprived in years," Blaise commented.

"She's been like this before?" I asked, worry swelling in my stomach.

"Oh god yea. During our last year of school, she would be lucky to get 6 hours of sleep a week, if that," Blaise said.

"How did she manage?" Sue asked.

"Lots and lots of strong coffee. After a while her body got used to little amounts of sleep and food so she learnt to function on that. It took months to get her to sleep a full 9 or more hours and for her to eat at least half a plate of food. I can see she still doesn't eat all her food," Blaise said.

"She starved herself?" I asked. My concern and worry were growing by the nanosecond.

"Not intentionally. She'd get caught up in her work and forget to eat. Then there was..." Blaise trailed off with an angry look.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"I'll let Hermione tell you the details when she feels up to it, but two years ago, Hermione was kidnapped and held captive for three weeks," Blaise said.

I bent the fork I was holding and heard it clatter to the ground. The sound was distant though as I saw red and thought about the filthy people who had dared to touch my girl.

"Oh god. Is that what her nightmares are about?" I heard Kim ask as I fought to calm down. I buried my face into Mione's curls and took in a deep breath. Her scent calmed me until I was able to re-enter the conversation. Blaise nodded his answer gravely and sighed.

"It took weeks for her to function properly and to even start talking again. She's kept many of the details of what happened whilst she was there to herself but she sometimes let's a detail slip," Blaise commented. I ran my fingers through Mione's hair and massaged her scalp.

No-one said anything for a few minutes as they gazed at Hermione. She seemed to sense the stares because she turned her head more into my neck.

"Alright guys. We are going to head over to Harry's. Call if you need anything," Billy said. Billy, Sue and the Elders left, leaving us to enjoy our movies.

"Come on guys. Let's go into the living room," Jake said.

Everyone stood up except me.

"You coming Sam?" Paul asked.

"Yea. Give me a minute. I call the single seat on the right," I said in my alpha tone. The boys and Leah all nodded and walked into the living room.

I gazed down at my sleeping imprint and smiled. I quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead and lifted her effortlessly into my arms. Her arms went around my neck in her sleep and she nuzzled my neck. I walked into the living room and sat on the seat, folding Mione more into my chest. The boys smiled at me and Leah and Kim awed. Blaise looked at us with a knowing smile and I really wanted to know why.

We all heard Mione's phone ringing from the other room as the movie started. Blaise got up and went to answer. He was in the kitchen for a good few minutes speaking in Italian so we didn't really understand.

He walked back in smiling and walked over to me and Mione.

"Mione baby," He whispered. Hermione groaned and opened one eye.

"What do you want?" She said and I laughed softly. She mustn't like being woken up from a good sleep.

"Just thought I should tell you, Draco, Luna, Harry and Ginny are coming for a visit," Blaise said.

"Yay, all my boys are back together. Now I say this with love Blaise, piss off," Mione said before resting her head against my neck again and closing her eyes.

Blaise walked back over to his seat beside Leah and became engrossed with the film.

"So Blaise, who are Draco, Harry and Ginny?" Jake asked after a while.

"They're mine and Mione's best friends. Harry and Mione have been friends for about 8 years now, since we started school," Blaise said.

"And Ginny, Luna and Draco?" Leah asked.

"Ginny and Mione have been friends for probably 7 years, Luna about 4 years I think but Drake and Mione have only been friends for about two. They hated each other before that. Mione even broke his nose once," Blaise said with a grin.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating. Mione woke up a few times but never seemed to have a nightmare. At around 2:30 in the morning, everyone else had fallen asleep except me.

I kept thinking about Mione and how gorgeous she was. I was also thinking about her being kidnapped and her friends that were coming.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep," Mione mumbled. She opened her eyes and sleepily looked up at me.

"How did you know I was thinking?" I whispered teasingly.

"Your body is tense. That's how mine always is when I'm thinking hard. Whatever you are thinking about can wait. Now close your eyes and go to sleep," Mione ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I said with a mock salute.

Mione smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before snuggling into my body again.

My heart leapt for joy in my chest and I wanted to scream in happiness. I kissed her forehead and held her close as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**- Blaise POV -**

I opened my eyes halfway when I heard Mione speak. I looked over at her and Sam and smiled. He would be good for her if she accepted him.

I watched as she pressed a kiss to his lips before falling back to sleep. Sam looked happy enough to burst. I watched as he fell asleep and I began planning in my head ways to get these two together.

**Hope you enjoyed this. I didn't expect to write this as quick as I did but I just started typing on my phone and this came to be. I will start the next chapter now that I only have one assignment left. **

**Here are the ages I am going off:**

**Sam - 22**

**Hermione - 19**

**Paul - 18**

**Jared - 19**

**Kim - 19**

**Bella - 18**

**Jake - 17 **

**Quil - 17**

**Embry - 17**

**Seth - 15**

**Leah - 19**

**Brady and Colin - 13 **

**Draco - 19**

**Luna - 18**

**Ginny - 18 **

**Harry - 19**

**Ron - 19**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

**- Sam POV -**

I watched as Hermione raced around the house tidying it up. The reason - Draco, Harry, Ginny and Luna were arriving in a few hours.

"Is she always like this?" Paul asked as Hermione raced around the living room putting DVDs and CDs away.

"Yep. She has always been a neat freak. You should see her room. It is insane how clean it is. She can always tell when something is out of place even by a centimetre," Blaise said. Hermione spun around and glared at him and we all shivered.

"Blaise, unless you want my foot up your ass, get upstairs and tidy your room. NOW!" Mione snapped dangerously. He jumped up and kissed her cheek as he walked past.

As Mione walked past me, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto my lap.

"Sam, let me go," She said desperately.

"Mione sweetie, calm down. The house is perfect and clean. Just relax," I said. I felt her stop struggling and she relaxed against my chest. Blaise came down the stairs and sat on the lounge with a smile.

About three hours later, the doorbell rang and Blaise stood up to get it. He walked into the room smiling followed by four people. Mione squealed and jumped off my lap. She threw herself into the open arms of the blonde guy who swung her around in a circle. He passed her off to the guy with black her who lifted her up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. I growled softly and the blonde looked at me curiously.

Just as the black haired guy had put her on the ground, she was attacked by the two women who hugged her tightly.

"How was your trip?" Mione asked.

"Yea it was good. The plane ride was quite boring," the black haired guy said. He gave a pointed look to us and Hermione jumped slightly.

"Oh right. Guys, these are Harry, Ginny, Draco and Luna. Guys, these are Sam, Paul, Jared, Kim, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. You will have to meet Brady and Colin later," Mione said. We all waved as our names were called out.

"It's great to finally meet you. Mione has told us all about you," Kim said. Mione's friends smiled at her kindly.

"Mione, not to be rude but where can we dump our stuff?" Harry asked.

"Oh right. Go get it and follow me," Mione said. She waited until her friends returned with their bags before leading them upstairs.

**- Hermione POV -**

"I am so glad you guys are finally here. I have missed you so much," I said as we walked up the stairs. I told the boys to dump their stuff in Blaise's room and the girls dumped their stuff in mine.

"We've missed you too honey," Ginny said with a smile as she leant over and gave me a hug.

"How are things at home? How's your mum?" I asked as we all got comfortable in my room. I felt bad about leaving everyone downstairs but this place was like a third home to them.

"Mum's good. She misses you heaps though. She keeps forgetting that you aren't there and places a plate at your usual seat at dinner," Ginny said.

"Oh that's cute. How are your brothers and dad?" I asked.

"They're all good. Charlie and Maryse have finally moved in together, Bill and Fleur are getting used to having a baby around and Fred and George are opening a new store in Hogsmeade," Ginny explained. I mentally thanked her as she left Ron out.

"So, how have things been here in the States?" Draco asked.

"Great. I'm having a great time," I said. Blaise coughed and I threw a pillow at his head.

"We're missing something aren't we?" Ginny said. Blaise grinned and nodded whilst I growled.

"I'll explain later," Blaise said.

"Hey, do you guys want to go up to Port Angeles for dinner? We could spend some time catching up," I said.

"Sure Mione. Sounds great," Harry said. I smiled at him and laid stomach down on my bed as we continued talking.

**- Sam POV -**

I felt happy when I heard Hermione laughing.

"So Sam, we heard Mione kissed you the other night at my place," Jake said with a grin.

"Shut up. She probably didn't know what she was doing considering she was half asleep," I said sullenly.

"Oh Sam, when are you going to man up and say something to her?" Leah said to me.

"When you man up and say something to Blaise," I countered and laughed when she blushed.

"Shut up!" She said. The boys all laughed at her and we flicked a movie on.

Bella arrived home from work half an hour later. She still looked a little sick having only gotten out of hospital two days ago but she seemed to be coping ok.

"Hey guys," She said as she walked into the room. She situated herself on Jake's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Bells. How was work?" Kim asked.

"Good. Got a bit sick of Mike following me around but that's it," Bella said. Jake growled softly and Bella ran a hand over his cheek.

"Chill babe. He backed off pretty quickly," Bella said. Jake nodded and kissed her forehead quickly.

We spent a little while longer talking and watching movies until Charlie, Sue and the Elders walked in.

"Hey guys. Having a good day?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. Oh, Hermione's friends are here," Jake said.

"I knew they were coming. I just didn't know when," Charlie said.

A few minutes later, Blaise, Harry and Draco walked down. They had changed their clothes into a formal pair of pants or jeans and button down shirts.

"Charlie, these are Draco and Harry. Boys, this is Mione's uncle Charlie," Blaise said. Charlie shook their hands and nodded at them.

"Come on girls," Harry called out. We heard footsteps and turned to the door.

Luna and Ginny walked down first and smiled. Luna was wearing a light blue dress and some silver strappy flats. Ginny was wearing a green halter neck and some black high heels.

"Where's Mione?" Blaise asked.

"She's coming. She's just putting the last of her jewellery on," Ginny explained as she dug around in her small handbag.

"Sorry guys," Mione said and I gasped. She was wearing a gorgeous tight black dress that ended mid-thigh. The strapless bust was covered in beads and gems. She had on some purple high heels that would easily make a gifted model axe themselves. Her legs went on forever it seemed and I could see all of her gorgeous curves. Her hair was up in an elegant knot with a few bits framing her face. Her makeup was light and the diamonds she was wearing shone in the light.

"That's alright. Who's driving?" Harry asked. He seemed unfased by her beauty and I was stunned. It's not like I wanted him to comment but I don't know how he could not make mention of it.

"I'll drive my car and Blaise, you can drive Harry's if that is ok," Mione said.

Her friends nodded and Mione walked over to Charlie. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be home around 11," Mione said. Charlie nodded and Mione then hugged Bella.

The group walked out the door and Hermione blew us all a kiss before the door closed.

Paul let out a long whistle and turned to me. He slapped me on the back and said "Dude, you are one lucky man!"

"Hells yea man. Damn! I thought she was gorgeous before but whoa!" Embry said. I growled at him and he held his hands up in submission.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Kim asked. Everyone turned to the girl in question and she was looking at the ground with a frown.

"Baby?" Jake asked. He shook Bella lightly and she came back to her senses.

"Sorry. Did anyone else see her leg?" She asked.

"Duh B! They were amazing!" Paul said. I growled and felt the wolf becoming territorial.

"Sam, chill. Everyone here knows she is yours," Sue said gently.

"Not that Paul. I mean did anyone see the scar on her left thigh? It looked like..." Bella trailed off and her eyes widened.

"It looked like what Bells?" I asked. I was growing scared, thinking about where this was leading. I let my mind wander and I hoped my thoughts were wrong.

"It looked like a bite mark," Bella whispered. I let out a snarl and jumped to my feet. I raced outside and phased pretty much as soon as my feet hit the grass. I ran. That's all I could do. I vaguely felt someone else phase but ignored them.

_Sam! Come back, _Leah called. My only response was a howl. I had gone wolf.

**- Hermione POV -**

We pulled up at an Indian restaurant just inside Port Angeles. We all walked inside and requested a table of six. Once we were seated and had ordered drinks, the questions started.

"So Mione, who were you sitting on when we came in?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"That was Sam. He's become one of my closest friends since I got here," I said. All of a sudden, my chest began to hurt.

"Mione, are you ok?" Harry asked as I rubbed my chest. I took a sip of my coke and nodded.

"My chest is hurting a bit," I said. I felt another wave of pain and winced.

"I'm fine guys. I've had worse," I said. They nodded but kept shooting me worried looks.

We ordered our meal and as everyone kept talking, I excused myself to use the bathroom. I quickly splashed some water on my face (thankful for Ginny's magic makeup) and looked in the mirror. I felt my chest start hurting again and I moaned at the pain.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" An old woman said from behind me as I clutched at my chest.

"Yes thank you ma'am. Just some indigestion I think," I replied with a smile. She nodded and walked into the toilet cubicle. I hit my chest lightly and stood up straight. I walked back out to the table and sat down beside Blaise again. He rested an arm around my shoulder and smiled.

The boys kept on grilling me about Sam but I soon turned it around onto Blaise.

"So Blaise, you and Leah looked pretty close today," I said as I chewed a mouthful of Naan bread.

Just as Blaise was about to say something, our food was placed in front of us. We started to chow in and Draco took up my line of teasing.

"Blaise, who is this Leah girl? Do mama and Nona know?" Draco asked. Blaise blushed and poked me in the side. I found myself doubling over slightly in my chair.

"Shit Mione, I didn't think it was that hard," Blaise said. He helped me to sit back and Ginny handed me a glass of water.

"It's not that... My chest..." I panted in pain.

"We should get you home," Harry commented.

I shook my head "it's fine. I'm ok. I think I just need to get some indigestion tablets. I'm ok."

"Miss, I couldn't help but overhear. The chemist next door is open until midnight. They should have indigestion tablets," The waitress said as she delivered some more rice.

"Thank you," I said. I grabbed my bag and turned to the guys "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I walked next door and purchased the tablets. I walked back to the restaurant and took two of them once I had sat back down. The pain soon subsided and I felt better.

"Better?" Luna asked.

"Much. Now, where were we?" I said as we continued eating. We soon finished our meal and walked up to the register to pay. After we paid, we headed back to the cars and headed back to Forks.

One hour later we were pulling into Uncle Charlie's driveway. My chest pains had minimised but at one point I had to pull my car over because the pain got so bad.

We walked inside and I frowned when I noticed Sam wasn't there.

"Hey kids. How was dinner?" Billy asked.

"It was great. Oh shoot. I left my bag in the car. Be right back," I said. I walked outside to my car and unlocked it. I leant in and grabbed my bag. Just as I locked the door, I heard a whimper from somewhere behind me. I turned sharply and saw a pair of dark eyes staring at me from the tree line.

The shrubs moved and a gut-wrenching howl emerged. The front door flung open and everyone raced outside. I watched, on high alert as my wolf emerged from the bushes. He was limping slightly and his head was bleeding. I felt my heart hurt as I slipped my heels off. I walked barefoot towards him slowly.

"Mione, what are you doing? Stop!" Harry called. My wolf growled and snapped at Harry who had started to walk down the stairs. I noticed Jake and Paul following Harry out of the corner of my eye and my wolf growled, bared his teeth, snarled some more and snapped his jaws at the air.

"It's ok Harry. Everyone, go back inside. I don't think he wants people near him," I said. I started to move back slowly but he grabbed my wrist with his jaw carefully. I felt his strong teeth and knew that he could take my hand off with one bite. He pulled my slightly and I understood that he wanted me to walk with him.

"Can I grab my jacket from the car?" I asked. I felt stupid but it seemed to work. He let go of my wrist and gently nudged my leg. I walked over to my car with him following closely. I watched as he growled at the boys standing on the porch and snapped slightly when Harry took a small step forward.

"Harry, stop moving!" I commanded. Harry stopped but looked disgruntled about it. I opened the car door and grabbed my jacket from the backseat along with a pair of tracksuit pants and the small first aid kit I kept with me. I closed the car door and my wolf grabbed my wrist again. He started pulling gently and I followed.

"Mione, you shouldn't go into the woods," Harry commented. I felt my wolf growl and turned.

"I'll be fine Harry. I can take care of myself. I'll be back later," I said with a comforting smile. Harry nodded and I continued walking with my wolf.

We ended up in our clearing and he sat. He tried to pull me down but I shook my head.

"Let me put my pants on first so I don't get scratched up by the twigs," I said. He released my wrist for the time it took me to put my track pants on before he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me down. I sat beside him as he gently licked my wrist.

"Hey. What happened to you?" I said. I looked over at his head and noticed the blood was starting to coagulate, forming a hard shell over the wound. He whimpered at me and touched his nose to my hand.

"Let me take a look," I said. I grabbed the first aid kit and rested it on my lap. I looked over at his head and got to work on breaking the hardened blood up. As carefully as I could, I pulled the blood chunks away. Whenever he would whimper in pain, I pressed a kiss to his muzzle. I had finally gotten rid of all the blood and noticed the cut was quite large. I pulled the antiseptic liquid from the kit and poured some of it onto a gauze patch.

"This is gunna hurt," I said. He looked up at me with what seemed like understanding in his eyes. I dabbed his face gently and felt like crying when he whimpered loudly in pain. Once I was done, I put the kit away and kissed his muzzle.

"All better," I whispered. He licked my face softly and lay down. I ran a hand over his head but groaned when I felt a pin stick into my head. My wolf's head shot up in alarm as he looked me over.

"I'm ok. My head just hurts from the hairpins in it," I said. I reached up and started pulling the wretched pins from my hair. Soon my hair was left in only a high ponytail and I smiled.

"That's better," I yawned and stretched. My wolf grabbed my wrist and pulled me down until I was lying with my head on him. I felt twigs stabbing into my arm so I sat up. I heard him whimper softly and I laughed. I rubbed my nose against his and slipped my jacket on. I lay back down curled into his side. I felt his tail curl around my legs and his head rested next to mine, successfully wrapping me in a warm, protective cocoon.

**- Sam POV -**

I slowly felt my senses returning to me. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in the forest - mine and Mione's clearing to be exact. I looked around slightly and tried to move when I heard a moan. I looked and noticed Mione curled into my side. I smiled in my mind but was brought out of my thoughts by Seth's desperate voice.

_Sam! Have you seen Mione? No one has seen her since last night!_

_Chill pup. She is asleep here with me. Has been all night. I'll phase and bring her out of the woods in a few minutes, _I said. I could see Seth nodding through our link before he phased back and I was alone with my imprint again.

I nuzzled her gently before carefully moving away. I walked to a few bushes and phased back. I grabbed the shorts I had tied to my leg and threw them on before walking back over to my sleeping girl. I bent down and lifted her gently into my arms. She moved into my chest more and I smiled.

"Where am I?" She whispered softly. Her accent was more defined when she was half asleep and I loved it.

"You fell asleep in the woods Princess. I'm taking you home now," I replied. She just nodded and her eyes closed again. I walked out of the forest and towards Charlie's place. I knocked on the door with my foot and waited.

"Sam, oh thank god. We thought she had gotten lost," Bella said.

"I'd never let her get lost," I whispered. Bella nodded in understanding as she shut the door and followed me into the living room.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked as she and Luna raced towards me.

"She's fine. Just asleep. I'll take her upstairs," I said. Everyone nodded but Harry, Draco and Blaise looked at me suspiciously.

I walked up to Mione's room and placed her gently on the bed. I kissed her forehead before walking back downstairs.

**- Hermione POV -**

Two weeks passed and I found myself looking forward to the bonfire that was being held in La Push. I had farewelled Harry, Drake, Luna and Ginny yesterday and I was glad I had the day off work.

I was about to flop down onto my bed after my shower when I noticed a gorgeous wrapped present. I opened it and noticed a book titled _Dangerous Beasts and Where to Find Them: America. _

I flipped open the front cover and smiled at the writing.

_Thought you could use this. Just in case. Love H, G, L and D xxx_

I opened the book and started reading. Two hours later I was done and I closed the book with a heavy hand. I grabbed my diary out from my desk drawer and opened it to a certain page. I opened the book as well and began to compare the notes.

"So, the boys and Leah are shape shifters. Here I was thinking I could escape all things magical," I said with a sigh.

"Hey hey darling. What's the matter?" Blaise asked as he walked into my room. I pointed at both books and he sat next to me. He picked up the books and started reading.

"Only you Mione. Only you would come to the most non magical place on Earth and find something to do with magic," Blaise said. "What do we do?"

"We let them tell us in their own time. This is a big thing and there are probably reasons for them not telling us. Same as how we don't tell people our secret," I explained.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**- Hermione POV -**

"Blaise, what should I wear?" I asked as I looked in my wardrobe.

"Well, think about it braniac. Its gunna be cold so put some jeans on. We will be on the beach so maybe your slip on gold flats. As for the top, grab the black tank and your grey cardigan. I think you should get your scarf as well. There you go," Blaise said.

"What would I do without you B?" I asked.

"Look totally unfashionable I guess," Blaise said.

"You do know that sounded very gay. Are you sure you are into Leah?" I teased. I dodged the pillow that was aimed at my head and smiled.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes," B said. He left my room and I heard him enter his own. I threw my clothes on and grabbed my hairbrush.

As I brushed my hair I thought about the bonfire tonight and about the secret the boys and Leah had. It was on the same level as mine and Blaise's and I understood the secrecy.

"Come on Mione. We are going to be late," Blaise said as he walked into my bedroom.

"Coming," I said. I grabbed my cardigan, handbag and the deserts I had made and raced out to my car. Blaise and I drove towards La Push in a comfortable silence.

I pulled up beside Sam's truck and Blaise and I got out. We grabbed the deserts and walked towards the glowing fire.

"Mione!" The twins chorused as they ran towards me. I handed Blaise the pie quickly as the twins bounded up to me and hugged me.

"We missed you," Brady said.

"You guys do remember that I picked you up from school yesterday and I stayed with you guys last night right?" I said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around them and hugged them.

"We know. We still missed you though. You made pie!" Colin said.

"Yep. Go put them on the tables for me," I said. The boys took the pies from Blaise and me and raced down to the fire. Blaise and I followed slowly and I found myself smiling softly at the twins.

Blaise walked over to Leah and the pair began talking. I was glad he had found someone. His last girl and I never got along because she was a Pureblood supremacist. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew without looking that Sam was standing there.

"They are like children," Sam said.

"Yea. It's nice that they are innocent though," I said. "Hey."

He smiled and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Come on," Sam said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me towards the bonfire. I smiled at Uncle Charlie from across the fire and waved.

"Ok. Foods ready," Sue said about half an hour later. The boys jumped to their feet but Sue stood firm.

"Nope, girls, elders, Charlie and Blaise first because you pigs will eat all the food before anyone else has a chance to get any," Sue said firmly.

We walked up and grabbed our food. Once we had sat back down, the boys raced over to the table and started piling their plates high.

"Hey Blaise, remind you of the Burrow much?" I said as the boys returned with the plates stacked high.

"Reminds me of a Fred, George and Bill eating competition," Blaise said with a grin.

I ate the small amount of food on my plate and was about to get up and put it in the bin when I felt the weight of the plate increase. I looked down at it and noticed small piles of noodle salad, potato salad, chicken and half a bread roll. I looked over at Blaise, thinking he had cast some silent magic but he was locked in a deep conversation with Leah's father. I looked to my right and noticed Sam slowly moving his fork back over to his plate.

"Sam, I'm full," I said.

"Bullshit Mione. No-one can be full from that little amount of food. Even Bella had more than you. Just eat that," he said. I noticed Blaise shoot us a look along with Uncle Charlie.

"Sam, I'm not hungry," I protested.

"Hermione, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Sam replied. By now, everyone had turned to look at us.

"Let's not do it at all how about that?" I said stubbornly. Sam sighed and placed his plate on the ground beside his drink. Before I could register what had happened, Sam had me sitting in his lap and a forkful of food was shoved in my mouth.

"Hard way it is then," Sam said. I glared at him as I chewed the food. As I opened my mouth to yell at him, he shoved another forkful in my mouth. This continued for about ten minutes until the plate was once again empty.

"There. I am happy now," Sam said as he picked up his own plate but didn't make me move.

"That wasn't nice," I said. I leant back into his chest gently.

"It got you to eat more than a child's portion of food so it worked out well," Sam whispered into my ear as everyone returned to their conversations.

"Sam, if I'm sick later I'm gunna throw up on you," I said seriously.

Sam finished his meal and placed his plate on the ground beside mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled.

"Ok guys," Billy said. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the chief.

He launched into the stories of the Quileute tribe and I was enthralled. The legend of the Cold Ones made me think about vampires and when Billy explained that the tribe were mortal enemies of the Cold Ones, I knew I was right.

"Now, there is actually a special reason for this bonfire," Billy said. He turned to Blaise and me and smiled.

"The boys have a few things to tell you but I am going to start. The legend about us being descendents of wolves is true. Hermione, Blaise, the boys and Leah are werewolves," Billy said. I felt Sam tense underneath me and I noticed Leah tense beside Blaise. Blaise and I exchanged a glance and I let him into my mind.

_I'm glad they told us, _I told him.

_Yea me too. I wanna know why Leah and Sam just tensed up though, _Blaise said. I was glad he had noticed.

_Me too, _I replied.

"Mione, say something please," Sam's voice whispered from next to my ear. I jumped and blushed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. That's cool. Can you show us?" I asked Sam.

"You're not creeped out?" Sam asked.

"Should I be? I reckon it's pretty cool. Blaise, what do you think?" I asked.

"Same. It is pretty awesome," Blaise said. The pack, as I realised that's what they were, sighed and smiled.

"Told you she was good with the weird. It runs in the family - mostly associated with the female gene," Uncle Charlie said with a wink.

"So, you guys wanna see?" Paul asked.

Blaise and I nodded and Paul, Brady, Colin and Jared walked into the woods. A few minutes later, four wolves emerged. The two smaller ones, who I assumed were Brady and Colin loped over to me and sat in front of me. I patted their heads and smiled.

"I remember seeing you in the woods," I said as I pointed to the silver wolf. I looked into his eyes and knew it was Paul.

"This is cool," I said. The boys walked back into the forest and emerged as humans.

"There is more," Harry said from beside Billy. I felt Sam tense up again as Blaise and I turned to him.

"Wolves have this thing called imprinting. Imprinting is fate's way of finding or you your perfect match. The one person that is perfectly compatible with you in every way. The one person you would do anything for, be anything for. They are more than the other half of your soul; they are the essence of your soul. They make you a better person. They give you strength and comfort and provide you with a sense of peace. When they are away from you, your heart aches. They are your everything. A wolf will do anything to keep their imprint happy, safe and protected," Billy explained. Blaise and I knew a little bit about imprinting. It was what had happened between Remus and Tonks.

"Ok," I said. I couldn't really follow where the conversation was going.

"Hermione, I imprinted on you," Sam said at the same time as Leah said "Blaise, I imprinted on you."

Blaise and I looked over at each other and I saw the internal conflict he was having.

"Blaise, si calma. Portare alcuni respiri profondi," I said in Italian so the others wouldn't understand. _(Blaise, calm down. Take some deep breaths.)_

Blaise stood up sharply and looked over at me.

"Non posso calmarsi Mione. Che se questi sentimenti che ho avuto per Leah sono giusti a causa di questo vincolo di imprenta?" Blaise hissed at me desperately. _(I can't calm down Mione. What if these feelings I've been having for Leah are just because of this imprint bond?)_

I stood up off Sam's lap and walked over to Blaise. I grabbed his arm and led him slightly away from the fire even though I knew the boys could still hear.

"Blaise, la so. Lei è persona che non mostra i loro sentimenti a molte persone. Sopra l'ultimo paio di settimane, lei ha aperto a Leah. Ciò mi dice che anche se il vincolo ha giocato probabilmente una parte nella porzione lei due di andare d'accordo così bene, i sentimenti che lei ha sarebbero esistiti ed avrebbero manifestato senza l'aiuto," I said. _(Blaise, I know you. You are a person who doesn't show their feelings to many people. Over the last couple of weeks, you have opened up to Leah. That tells me that even though the bond probably played a part in helping you two to get along so well, the feelings you have would have existed and manifested without the help.)_

"Could that have been any longer?" Blaise asked with a smile.

I laughed and replied "Probably."

Blaise sobered up and said "Sono spaventato Mione. Non voglio essere doluto di nuovo," _(I'm scared Mione. I don't want to be hurt again,)_. It was times like these that I got to see the Blaise who was underneath the hard, sarcastic shell. The underneath Blaise was vulnerable and like a small child.

I grabbed his hand and whispered "So. Sono anche. Sono tuttavia stanco dopo l'episodio di Ron intero. Ma, prenderemo attraverso quest'insieme," _(I know. I am too. I am still weary after the whole Ron incident. But, we will get through this together,)_

Blaise nodded before he looked back at Leah.

"Ho che bisogno di alcuno tempo per pensare. Possiamo dirigere a casa?" Blaise asked. _(I need some time to think. Can we head home?)_

"Sure B. Head up to the car," I said. Blaise walked back to the circle and grabbed his jacket before practically running up to the car.

I watched as Leah's face fell and she almost burst into tears.

"Sorry about that. Look, we want to thank you for telling us your secret but we just need some time to process this so we are going to head home," I said.

"He hates me," Leah said softly before tears slipped from her eyes.

"Lee, he doesn't hate you. Blaise has some issues to deal with first. Give him a day or two and he will come around," I said. I hugged her tightly and kissed her head. I kissed Uncle Charlie on the cheek and started walking to my car.

"Mione?" Sam's voice said. I felt him grab my arm and I turned.

"Sam, I need some time too. Tell you what. Monday night, how about we go and grab some dinner somewhere. That gives me a few days to sort out my head," I said.

Sam nodded and reluctantly let go of my arm. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the car. Blaise and I slid in and I drove back home to Forks.

**- Sam POV -**

I watched as Mione and Blaise drove away and my heart fell. I walked back over to the circle and pulled Leah into a hug. Her resolve crumbled and she started sobbing. I shot Billy a look and he nodded. Leah and I walked into the woods and started to strip. We both phased and started running.

_At least they didn't reject us fully, _I said as we ran.

_They may as well have. It hurts so much Sam, _Leah said. I nudged her with my nose and rubbed her neck with my head.

_I know Lee-Lee. It hurts me too, _I said. We started to patrol the boundaries to take our minds off our imprints. Two hours later as we ran the Fork/La Push border, Leah and I both smelt something that burned our noses.

_VAMPIRE! _We both called out. I let out a howl as we started to follow the scent. The boys all phased and I could tell they were running to meet us.

_What happened Boss, Leah? _Jared asked as the boys all caught up to us.

_There is a vampire heading into Forks, _I said. The boys nodded and we started following the scent again. Within no time, we found ourselves at the Swan Residence. Leah, Jake and I froze.

_Bella, Blaise, Mione, _we all said at the same time. We spread out around the house and smelt around. We heard a noise coming from the second floor of the house and we watched as a person slipped out of Mione's bedroom window. I snarled at the thought of someone being in there especially a leech. The vampire dropped from the tree and stood in the backyard. We were about to pounce when they disappeared with a *POP*.

_What the hell? _Paul said. We were all just as confused.

_Jared, Seth, take over mine and Leah's patrol. Jake, Leah and I will stay here and keep watch over the house, _I ordered. Everyone nodded and took off.

_They will be ok, _I said to the two worried wolves that stood behind me. I could see them nod and they moved - Leah to the side of the house where Blaise's room was and Jake to the front where Bella's room was. I walked over to the window where my Mione slept and lay down underneath.

The next morning, Jake ran back home and Leah and I were left alone. We took it in turns walking the perimeter to make sure the vampire was gone.

Leah and I heard the back door open and just as we were about to dive for the woods, Bella walked out with two plates of bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausages.

"Sam, Leah," she called. We smelt the food and walked over to her.

"Here. This will help you keep your strength up. Don't worry about being seen. Dad had to go to work and Mione and Blaise left a few minutes ago," Bella said. She placed the food on the ground and sat down. We ate the food and looked over at the girl.

"You know, Mione and Blaise talked about you for a few hours last night," Bella said.

Leah and I looked up at her hopefully.

"I couldn't hear much but I heard them mentioning the imprint sometimes," Bella said. Leah and I perked up and yipped happily.

Bella laughed and kissed our heads before walking inside.

_At least they're thinking about us, _I said and Leah smiled in her mind. We felt Paul and Brady phase and we ran back to La Push.

Leah and I separated at her house and I continued onto mine. I phased back and instead if changing just walked upstairs naked to shower. After I showered, I got dressed and walked downstairs. I switched on the TV and settled in to watch some movies.

About three hours later the phone rang. I paused my movie and walked into the kitchen to get it.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Hey Sam," _A beautiful voice with a British accent said.

"Hey Mione. How are you?" I asked. I loved hearing her voice.

_"I'm alright. You?" _She asked.

"Better now," I said honestly.

_"I was wondering, did you want to do dinner tonight?" _Mione said.

"Yea sure. I'll pick you up at say six," I said.

_"Sounds great. Also, do you have Leah's number? Blaise wants to talk to her," _Mione asked.

I gave her the number and told her I'd see her later. I hung up the phone and had to resist the urge to jump and cry out for joy. I returned to my living room to watch some more movies until it was time to start getting ready to pick up Mione. I booked us a table at the Japanese restaurant in Port Angeles and I felt proud to say it was for two people.

My cell phone rang from the coffee table and I picked it up.

_Blaise and I r goin out 2nite! _Leah's message said.

_Mione and I r 2. Have fun, _I replied.

A few hours later I started getting myself ready for my date with Mione. I threw on some dark jeans and a green button down shirt. I got into my truck and headed towards Forks. As I pulled up, I sent Leah a quick message.

_Good luck 2nite_

She replied quickly.

_You too _

I took a deep breath and slipped out of the truck. I walked up to the front of the house and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey Sam," Bella said as she opened the door.

"She's just getting ready now. She's almost done," Bella said as she led me into the living room.

"Thanks Bella. What are you and Charlie doing tonight?" I asked.

"Dad isn't home. He pulled the night shift at work," Bella said.

I started to feel worried. She was Jake's imprint so she was a part of the family. I thought of her as a sister and I didn't want her home alone, especially with a vampire.

"What about you?" I asked trying not to worry her.

"Jake's coming over to watch movies with me," Bella said.

"Well, you two have fun," I said. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned towards the door. Mione walked in and she looked gorgeous.

She had on a high waisted black skirt that ended at her thigh, a short sleeved purple blouse that showed the right amount of cleavage without looking slutty and on her feet were a pair of tall black stilettos. Her hair was in a half up half down hairstyle and she had very little makeup on.

"Hey Sam," She whispered. Bella walked into the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"Wow Mione. You look... I can't describe it," I said.

"Does it look bad?" She asked as she looked down at her outfit.

"No, you look amazing, beyond amazing!" I said. I didn't like that she was feeling self-conscious.

She smiled and blushed slightly. I watched as she picked up her black handbag and walked over to me.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

I nodded and we started walking.

"See ya Bells. Don't wait up," She called into the kitchen. I held the front door open for her and she smiled softly. She walked out to my truck and looked up after opening the door. She tried to step into it but was a bit too short. I laughed softly and put my hands on her waist. It felt so right.

"Up we go," I said. She smiled and ran a hand over my cheek before I shut her door. I walked around to my side of the car just as Jake pulled in behind me. He noticed Hermione in the car and smiled. I waved and got into the truck before backing out.

We drove up to Port Angeles just listening to the radio. The silence wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. It was wonderful.

When we reached the restaurant, I walked around to Hermione's side and opened the door for her. She took my hand and slid out of the car. I locked the car and we walked towards the restaurant. We were halfway to the front door when I noticed we were still holding hands. I entwined our fingers and smiled when she didn't pull away. She looked down at our hands, smiled and took a step closer to me.

We were directed to our table by a guy who stared at my Mione's legs far too long. I pulled out her chair for her and she smiled gratefully. I took my seat across from her and just took in her beauty.

We ordered our drinks and turned to each other.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

"Yea, quite a few actually," Mione said with a blush. She ducked her head slightly. I lifted her head with my knuckle and smiled.

"Questions are good. I think it is sweet that you are a curious person," I said honestly.

"Ok first up, when did you change?" She asked, cautious of the other people in the restaurant.

"When I was 19. I was the first which is why I am considered the alpha. Jared was next about 3 months later followed by Paul 4 months after that. It was just us three for about two years. Embry was the next one then Jake. After Jake was Quil then Seth and Leah at the same time. Brady and Colin only changed 8 months ago," I said.

"What causes the change?" Mione asked. I was about to answer when our drinks were put in front of us. We ordered our food and I answered her question.

"Remember what Billy said about the Cold Ones?" When she nodded I continued. "Cold Ones are what we call vampires. Vampires are wolves' greatest enemies. Whenever a vampire comes into our territory, it triggers the wolf gene and we phase in order to protect our tribe."

"Wow. That's incredible," Mione said in awe.

"So imprinting, I'm assuming Jake imprinted on Bella and Jared on Kim. Has anyone else imprinted?" Mione asked.

"Besides us no one yet. Technically, it's a miracle that four of us have. It is supposed to be extremely rare," I explained.

Our entrees came out and we started eating. We spent the time talking about the pack and whatnot. It felt wonderful to be able to talk to her without restraint. We spent the rest of the dinner doing this. After dinner we went up to pay. As Hermione was pulling her wallet out, I grabbed mine and paid the bill.

"Sam!" Mione said with an indignant look. I smirked at her and took my change before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into my side.

"What?" I asked as I subtly inhaled her scent.

"You should have at least let me pay half," Mione protested weakly. I felt her relax into me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Nah, it's more fun to see you mad," I said. She slapped my side as we walked out to the car. I lifted her up and kissed her hand before jumping into my own side. I rested my hand on the console and smiled when I felt Mione's small hand on top of mine. I flipped our hands and held hers tightly.

It was too early to head home so instead I drove straight though Forks and down to La Push. I pulled up at First Beach and turned to Mione.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked.

"Sounds great," She replied. I got out and walked around to her side of the car.

"Sam, can you help me unbuckle these heels?" She asked.

I grabbed her ankle softly and lifted it up. I took the tiny buckle and undid it before slipping the shoe off her foot. I did the same with the other one before lifting her into my arms. I shut the truck door and didn't put her down until we reached the sand. I slipped my arm around her again and smiled when hers went around my waist.

We came to a stop somewhere near the caves and looked out at the ocean. I sat down and spread my jacket out so Mione wouldn't get dirty. She smiled gratefully and sat down. I saw her shiver and pulled her to my chest. She was sitting half in my lap and half off so to make it more comfortable for both of us I pulled her fully onto my lap.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and I sighed when she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"Tonight has been great Sam," Mione whispered.

"Yep. I totally agree," I whispered. I kissed her head and smiled down at her.

I watched as her eyes flicked down to my lips then back up to my eyes. She noticed me staring and ducked her head back down. I faintly saw her blush and chuckled. I lifted her chin up with my hand and gently ran my thumb over her bottom lip. I heard her heartbeat speed up and I smiled.

I brought my head down slowly and pressed my lips to hers.

Fireworks exploded around me as I massaged my lips against hers. I heard her moan and one of her hands moved to my hair and the other rested on my cheek. I let my tongue swipe across her bottom lip and deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later, oxygen became necessary and we broke apart smiling. I pressed a light kiss to her lips and hugged her tightly to my chest. Mione kissed my neck lightly and we both looked out at the waves crashing against the shore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

**- Hermione POV -**

It had been two weeks since Sam and I had started dating when Blaise received a letter from Ron stating that he was needed back in England to help with a case.

"B? What's the matter?" I asked from Sam's lap. We were down at the Black's again for dinner and Blaise had been extremely quiet for the whole night. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to me. I stood up and grabbed the piece of paper in confusion.

_Zabini, _

_You are needed at home. We need our full quartet for a new case. Kings asked me to write and ask you to return home. The case is top priority and highly confidential. Kings has asked for his four best and you are one of them._

_I know wherever you are, Herms is with you. Please tell her to respond to my letters. Everytime I send Pig he returns home with no reply. I want her to know that I still love her and I miss her. _

_Thanks_

_Ron_

"Oh B," I said. I tried to ignore the last part of the letter as I wrapped him in a hug.

"Che farò Mione? Non posso lasciare Leah quando l'ho presa appena," Blaise said desperately as he hugged me tightly. _(What am I going to do Mione? I can't leave Leah when I just got her,)_

_"_So Blaise. In qualche modo non penso che lei la perderà. Sarà duro per un mentre ma posso insegnarla come usare la chiacchierata video sul computer dunque lei può vederla. Il vincolo di imprenta l'aiuterà due soggiorno insieme," I said to him. _(I know Blaise. Somehow I don't think you are going to lose her. It will be hard for a while but I can teach you how to use video chat on the computer so you can see her. The imprint bond will help you two stay together.)_

"Go talk to her in private. Explain everything," I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek before he and Leah walked outside to talk. Once they were gone, I ripped the bottom part of the note off and tore it into lots of little pieces.

"You ok gorgeous?" Sam asked as I sat back down.

"Yep. I'm fine," I replied. I may have been a bit short but I just felt angry. Sam noticed the tension in my shoulders and nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"Is Blaise ok?" Bella asked.

"Yea, he just has to go home to England for a while," I said.

"Why is that?" Uncle Charlie asked me.

"He is needed on a big case apparently," I replied. I turned when I saw a flash of something in the corner of my eye.

"What's up Mione?" Jared asked when he saw my head snap to the side for the third time.

"Nothing, I just swore I saw something outside. I'm ok," I said. I took one more look outside before I focused my attention onto the TV screen.

Blaise and Leah soon returned. Leah had been crying but obviously not heavily.

"Mione, I'm gunna head home the day after tomorrow. I want to find out what the hell is going on so I can get back as soon as possible. Leah and I are gunna head off," He said. I nodded and hugged him and Leah tightly. They waved goodbye to everyone and walked out.

Slowly, the boys began to leave until it was just Bella, Billy, Uncle Charlie, Sam, Jake and I left.

"Well, I'm gunna head home. Bella you're staying here with Jake so I'm assuming Mione you are going with Sam," Uncle Charlie said.

"If that's ok," I said.

Charlie waved his hand at me and said "of course. I was just gunna head home and go to bed. Have a good night."

He kissed Bella and I on the cheek and walked outside. Sam and I stood up a few minutes after he had left.

"See ya tomorrow Bells, Jake. Goodnight Billy," I said. I kissed them all on the cheek before I grabbed Sam's hand and we walked out to the truck. He helped me in and I smiled as he kissed my hand.

We drove to his place silently, just holding hands. When we got there, I was stunned at how gorgeous it was. It was a two storey house with a porch out the front. The house itself was redbrick and had a real homey feel to it.

"Sam, your house is gorgeous," I said as he lifted me out of the truck. I kissed him softly as he held me in the air. I smiled into the kiss as he put me down and pushed me gently against the truck.

"I have been waiting to do that all night," Sam said when we pulled apart. "I didn't think it would be appropriate in front of your uncle."

I laughed and rested my head against Sam's chest. We were about to walk inside when it started bucketing down rain. Sam and I looked up before taking off running. We made it to the porch but by the time we got there, we were soaked.

"Well," Sam said and I couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. As I looked around, Sam went and grabbed us some towels. I dried my hair and body and laughed at the steam rising off Sam.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll grab you some clothes and then make some hot chocolate," Sam said.

"Sounds great," I pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled when Sam purred.

"Bathroom is this way," he said. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs and down the hall.

"There are towels in there just hang on and I'll get you some clothes," Sam said. He walked into the room just down from the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Just pull the string tight and they should fit," Sam said as he handed me the clothes. I kissed him again and slipped into the bathroom.

**- Sam POV -**

I watched as the bathroom door shut and sighed. I took a deep breath before turning and walking back to my room.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and got changed considering I was practically dry. I left my shirt off and just walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the stuff I would need for hot chocolate and turned the stove on. As the milk heated I grabbed out the mugs and some marshmallows.

About 15 minutes later just as I was pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs, I smelt the most intoxicating scent - Hermione mixed in with my body wash. I turned and gasped softly.

Hermione was only wearing my button down shirt with the first two buttons undone which came to her knees. She was braiding her hair as she walked and she had never looked more beautiful.

"I'm just giving you a bunch of my clothes. You look amazing," I said. She walked over to me and I lifted her up and placed her on the counter. I handed her a full mug of hot chocolate and smiled when she moved her knees slightly so I could stand in between her legs.

"Peppermint?" She asked after she took a sip.

"Yea. Mum taught me how to make it," I said. I moved a strand of loose hair to behind her ear and smiled.

We drank the hot chocolate in silence just staring at each other. Hermione rested her empty cup down beside mine and her arms went around my neck. I slipped mine around her waist and moved a little closer.

"That was yummy," she whispered.

"I can think of something yummier," I said before I pressed my lips to hers. Her mouth opened instantly and our tongues danced together. I moaned at the taste of hot chocolate with peppermint and Hermione. Her hands moved from my neck to my scalp, her nails scraping my head as she went.

I deepened the kiss even more as I felt her nails scrape down my neck and bare chest. I grabbed her ankles slightly and wrapped them around my waist. I felt them lock together before I lifted her up into my arms. Her arms returned to their position around my neck and one of mine rested across her back and the other under her thighs to hold her up.

I walked carefully out to my living room, our lips still attached. I sat down on the couch with Mione straddling my lap. I pulled away from the kiss and pressed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, moving my shirt slightly as I went. I reached the junction between her neck and shoulder and bit lightly. She moaned above me and her nails scraped down me again. I moved away from that spot when I felt the alpha wolf in me crying out to mark her.

I pulled away and took in some deep breaths. The sight of Mione above me panting was incredibly beautiful.

"You were right, that was much tastier," Mione said. I smiled and kissed her lightly again before she rested her head on my shoulder.

I knew that now it was going to be harder to be away from her. The alpha in me had tasted her flesh slightly and he wanted more. He was crying out to mark her as the alpha female.

"Want me to put a movie on?" I asked her. She nodded slightly and slipped off my lap. I grabbed a movie and slipped it into the DVD player before returning to my seat. Mione lay down slightly with her head against my chest. I rubbed her arm and smiled.

We watched two movies before Mione yawned. I turned the TV off and lifted her bridal style into my arms.

"Bedtime Princess," I said. She yawned and rested her head against my neck. I turned off the lights and walked up to my bedroom. I kicked the covers back and placed her on the bed. I then walked over to the thermostat and turned it down.

"Why did you do that? We are gunna freeze," Mione said.

"Mione, I run a temp of 108, this gives me an excuse to cuddle you if you have to look for warmth," I said with a sly smile. "It also means you won't over heat tonight."

"Aren't you smart," Mione said with a cheeky grin. I flicked her nose and lay down beside her. I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest.

She pressed a light kiss to my pec before her eyes closed. I watched her for a while as the moonlight danced through the window. She was bathed in an erethral glow and I started thanking every god above for giving me this beautiful girl. I soon fell asleep cuddled into the arms of my imprint.

Around 4am, I woke up knowing it was my turn to patrol for a few hours. I carefully slipped out from under Mione and wrote her a quick note. I kissed her forehead before I walked outside and phased.

_Anything to report? _I asked Jared.

_Nope. Everything has been quiet. Ran up to Forks to check on Charlie but the leech hasn't been back, _Jared replied.

_Good. Paul is taking over at 8 right? _I asked.

Jared nodded in his head before phasing and going home. I was left alone with my thoughts then. I ran the perimeter but couldn't stop thinking about Mione.

I smelt around but nothing seemed out of place so I guess I would have to be bored for the next four hours.

**- Hermione POV -**

I woke up at 730 and felt a weird sensation of loneliness. I reached for Sam but all I felt was a piece of paper.

_Hey Princess,_

_I had patrol and I should be home around 8. We may have the boys over for breakfast but hopefully not :)_

_See you when I get home,_

_Love Sam xx_

I folded the note and put it into the breast pocket of Sam's shirt. I went to the bathroom before I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed out some bacon from the fridge along with eggs and sausages. I found some pancake mix in the cupboard and made it up quickly before getting started on everything.

I was serving the food up when a pair of tanned arms wrapped around my waist and Sam was kissing my neck.

"Looks amazing. The food does as well," He said as he moved my hair to the other side of my neck to continue kissing.

"Sam, let me serve the food up then you can attack my neck," I said. Sam didn't move his arms as I moved between the table and the stove. When all the food was served I spun in Sam's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He didn't speak instead he just lifted me up and placed me on the counter again. I grinned as he pressed his lips to mine. He slowly deepened the kiss and I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. Ron had never kissed me like this. Now that I think about it, his kisses were extremely sloppy and gross.

"Morning Princess," Sam said with a smile as he pulled away.

"Morning. Come on wolf boy, breakfast time," I said as I slipped off the counter.

Sam and I walked over to the table and sat down. He pulled my feet into his lap as I served us both some food. We ate in silence with Sam rubbing his hand up and down my legs.

I surprised both myself and Sam when I grabbed seconds of the food.

"Wow, I've never seen you eat so much voluntarily Princess," Sam said.

"I'm feeling quite hungry this morning," I said honestly as I chowed into my plate of seconds.

After breakfast, Sam and I decided to just bum around his place. About an hour after breakfast, I got a phone call from Blaise.

"Hey B," I said as Sam kissed my neck.

_"Hey Mione. Do you have a problem if I spend the day with Leah? You and I can spend tonight together," _Blaise asked.

"That's fine B. Have a good day and I'll see you at home tonight. Love you," I said before Sam hung the phone up.

"Sam," I protested but I couldn't continue as Sam's lips were placed on mine.

We kissed for a while before a knock was heard at the door.

"Ignore it," Sam whispered as he brought his lips back to mine. The knocking became more insistent and with a growl, Sam walked over to the front door. I heard him talking to the person on the other side of the door softly but I could sense he was getting angry.

I walked out of the living room and looked at the door. Sam was taking up the full doorframe so I couldn't see who was on the other side but from the smell of cologne it was a man.

"Sam?" I asked. He turned to me with a grateful smile and held his hand out. I walked over to him and he pulled me into his side.

"Who is this?" The man asked as he leered at me.

"This is Hermione, get your filthy eyes off her," Sam said dangerously before he pushed me slightly behind me.

"Hermione, it is a pleasure. My name is Joshua," He said. His tone reminded me of Lucius and I shivered.

"Do not speak to her," Sam hissed out. I was practically standing behind him by now.

"Oh Sam, I just wanted to say hello the little lady who stole my son's heart," Joshua said and I was stunned.

"Son?" I questioned as I looked up at Sam.

"Unfortunately. This is Joshua Uley, my deadbeat father who left when I was a kid," Sam said. "You need to leave."

"I don't think so. I want to get to know the girl who is deemed good enough for my son," Joshua said with another leer.

Sam began to shake in anger and his voice went incredibly scary "you have no say in my life. You haven't since you left when I was three. Now, LEAVE!"

Joshua held up his hands, winked at me and left. Sam slammed the door and rested against it. I grabbed Sam's arm and led him back to the lounge chair. He sat down heavily on the edge of the seat with his head in his hands. I sat behind him and started massaging his tense shoulders. He moaned in pleasure after a few minutes before leaning back so he was half against my chest and half against the lounge.

"Did I frighten you?" Sam asked softly as he looked up at me. My gaze locked with his and I was amazed at the fear in them.

"No baby. You didn't frighten me," I whispered.

"I felt you shaking," Sam said.

"It was because of him and his leering. I could never be afraid of you," I said honestly as I bent my head and kissed his lips softly.

"You know that I will always keep you safe right?" Sam said to me as we pulled away. I ran my hand through his short hair and gently rubbed my nails back and forth.

"I know that," I said. I didn't add on that I knew he would try because right now he just needed my support.

I kissed Sam's head and we settled back again to watch a movie, this time Sam's head was resting in my lap.

**- Sam POV -**

I can't believe after 19 years that man decides to show up here. I could have strangled him there and then but when he started ogling MY Mione, I was prepared to rip him limb from limb. As we watched a movie in the living room, I let the steady beating of my imprint's heart lull me to sleep.

_- Dream -_

_"I'm home!" I called as I walked into my house. _

_"Daddy!" A small voice cried. I picked up the running ball of energy and threw him into the air. _

_"Hey kiddo. Were you good for mummy today?" I asked. _

_"I sure was. Ashton and I helped make the cookies," my son cried proudly. He had black curly hair, my eyes, a tiny ski jump nose and some freckles. _

_"Jason Samuel Uley, I told you to go and wash up. Do you not want cookies?" A beautiful voice said from the doorway. I looked up and smiled at what I saw._

_Hermione was standing in the doorway with one hand resting on her medium sized belly and the other on her hip. _

_"Go on kid. Go get washed up then we can eat cookies," I said as I put him down. He raced past me and upstairs to the bathroom. _

_"Hello beautiful," I said as I walked over to my wife. _

_I kissed her firmly and rested my hands on her belly. _

_"Hey. How was work?" Mione asked._

_"The usual. Did some paperwork, chased some stupid kids who vandalised the store. That's really it. How was your day?" I asked._

_"Great. Ash, Jase and I baked cookies, muffins, cupcakes and a whole lot of other stuff for the bonfire, Leah and Kim came over for coffee and Sue, the kids and I all went out for lunch," Mione said. I kissed her again before kneeling down so I was close to Mione's stomach. _

_"How were you my beautiful angel? Were you good for mummy?" I asked. I pressed a hand to Mione's belly and smiled at the feeling of my baby kicking. _

_"She'll be here in a couple of months," Mione commented softly. I stood back up and kissed her softly._

_"Love you," I whispered._

_"Love you more," she replied with a smile._

_- End Dream -_

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the couch alone. I heard movement in the kitchen and walked in there. Hermione looked at home in my kitchen as she made sandwiches and muffins.

"This is a sight I could get very used to," I said. Mione turned slowly, not startled by my sudden presence. She smiled at me softly and turned back to her mixture.

"What'cha cooking?" I asked. I walked over and stood beside her at the bench.

"Sandwiches, savoury muffins and quiche for lunch. I figured that since the boys didn't crash breakfast they'd be crashing lunch," Mione said. I realised in that moment she would make the ideal alpha female with a heart that would accept each and every one of the boys, flaws and all.

"Thank you babe," I whispered before I kissed her. Sure enough, just as Mione had pulled the quiche and muffins out of the oven, the boys walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mione," Brady and Colin said in unison.

"Hey boys," she replied as she hugged them both. She ushered them to the table before putting all the food down. I watched as she walked around the kitchen joking with the boys as they ate. She caught me watching and blew a kiss at me. I took my seat at the head of the table and smiled when Mione kissed my cheek as she walked past.

"Boys, just so you know, be on the lookout for my dead shit of a father," I said. Mione walked back over to me and placed her arms around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder beside my own.

"He was here? He hasn't been in La Push for 19 years," Paul said with a frown.

"Unfortunately. He's back in town and he seems to have taken an unhealthy interest in Mione. I want you to watch like hawks. This freak is not getting anywhere near my Mione," I said as I looked at the girl in question.

"I can take care of myself but I appreciate the concern," Mione said. She kissed my cheek and walked back over to the oven. She put in a pie and pulled out some more of the savoury muffins and put them on the table.

Mione sat on my lap and smiled at me softly. I kissed her forehead and held her tightly to my chest.

Leah and Blaise walked in a half hour later and Mione got off my lap to hug him.

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" Mione asked. We all noticed how her eyebrows rose as if telling him to play along.

"6:15pm," Blaise replied.

"Why don't you and Leah go out to dinner tonight and you and I can go out tomorrow. I can drive you up to the airport," Mione said.

"You sure? I don't wanna be blowing you off," Blaise said.

"Of course. You can bring back some lollies from home as payment," Mione said. Blaise kissed her forehead and smiled.

Mione walked back over to me and sat back down on my lap. I kissed her neck lightly and smiled into her neck when her fingers joined with mine.

The boys left at various times, some going to patrol, others to work and Embry and Quil were heading down to the beach with Jake.

"So, I was thinking," I said as I played with Mione's hair. We were lying down on the couch watching a movie.

"Thought I smelt something burning," Mione said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha. Anyway, I was thinking about applying for the police force. I mean, I already "protect" La Push, why not do it with a badge and a uniform?" I said.

"That's great Sam. You should do what you want. I think you would make an amazing cop," Mione said as she bought her lips up to mine.

I smiled at her and rubbed my nose against hers. She giggled and rested her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin on it. I felt her breathing even out and soon we were both asleep.

**- Hermione POV -**

"Tell Ron to stop sending me letters," I said as Blaise and I pulled over to the side of the road sometime that night. Blaise would be apparating home instead of flying so he could be back quicker.

"I will. I don't think Sam would appreciate it if he knew what the letters were saying," B said with a grin. I punched his shoulder before wrapping him in a hug.

"Love you B. Come back soon," I whispered.

"Will do Mione. Take care of Leah for me," He replied.

"Always," I said. He kissed my head, shrunk his stuff and smiled before apparating home.

I was about to walk to my car when I heard a tree branch snap. I turned sharply but didn't see anything.

I half ran back to my car but before I could get in, I was thrown by the scruff of the neck into a tree.

"Hello mudblood. Miss me?" A sinister voice from above me said. I looked up and gasped.

"No, you're dead," I whispered.

Anton Dolohov stood above me and laughed manically.

"To our world, I am. However, I am not dead, simply better," He hissed. It was then I noticed his eyes. They were bright red, his skin was extremely pale and his teeth glistened.

"You're a vampire," I stated.

"Yes. The one who bit you happens to be my sire. He is very annoyed that you weren't allowed to change. He would have loved having you as a pet," Dolohov said. I tried to stand but he kicked me in the ribs.

He wailed into me with fists and kicks mostly. He threw me around like a rag doll and I smashed into trees and rocks alike. Eventually, he pulled out his wand and aimed.

"Crucio!" He hissed. I began to writhe but I refused to scream. He kept putting more power into the spell but I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream and beg.

"You know, as tempting as your blood is, I'm not the one who is going to have the pleasure of killing you. Until next time my dear," He whispered into my ear before wiping his finger over the bleeding cut on my forehead.

"You taste pretty good for a mudblood," Dolohov whispered before apparating away.

I crawled slowly out of the forest and to my car. I noticed another car coming down the road but I couldn't do much to signal them. I hit my horn but slid to the ground before I could see if someone stopped.

**- Charlie POV -**

Bella and I were over at the Black's when I got a phone call from work.

_"Chief Swan," _the voice said. It was James Davis, by second.

"What is it Jim?" I asked.

_"You need to get here ASAP. We've got a girl who has been mugged and left on the side of the road," _Davis said. I stood up and wrote down the place.

"I gotta go Bells. I'll be back soon," I said. I kissed my daughter on the head and looked at Sam worriedly when he clutched at his head.

I drove to the sight and froze when I saw the parked car - a black Chevy Impala. I jumped out of my car and raced over to Davis.

"Hey Boss," he said.

"What happened?" I asked. I felt a lump make its way to my throat as I took in the scene.

"From what we can tell, the driver pulled over on the side of the road and someone has mugged her," Davis said vaguely.

"Where is the victim?" I asked.

"You aren't gunna get anything out of her chief, she is unconscious," I glared and Davis pointed out the gurney the paramedics were pushing.

I raced over and looked down. I let out a strangled sob as I looked at the bruised and beaten face of my niece.

"Not a pretty sight. She will be going straight to surgery," Carl said.

"I'm riding with her," I said. I held her limp hand in mine and kissed it.

"You know her chief?" Larry asked.

"She's my niece," I replied. Larry and Carl looked at each other and pushed a little faster. We were sitting in the ambulance and they hooked Mione up to an oxygen machine to help her breath.

Whilst they did this, I dialled Billy's number.

_"Black residence. Sue speaking," _Sue said.

"Sue," I said. I chocked back a sob as I looked down at Hermione.

_"Charlie? Are you ok? What's happened?" _Sue asked. It was quiet so I assumed she had walked outside with the phone.

"You all need to get up here to Forks Hospital now," I said. The ambulance started moving and we were moving quickly.

_"Charlie, what has happened?" _Sue asked again.

"It's Mione. She is unconscious. It appears she was mugged on her way home tonight," I said before I let out a painful sob.

_"We'll be there soon," _Sue said.

I hung up the phone and turned back to Mione.

"Come on sweetheart. Wake up," I whispered. She didn't move as I pressed my lips to her hand. I felt the ambulance slowing and the doors opened once it was stopped.

"Get her prepped for surgery. She is going straight in," The doctor said before he started listing off her injuries. I tried to follow past the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Charlie. You'll need to sit out here," Denise, the head nurse, said. I sat down heavily with my head in my hands and felt tears silently slip down my cheeks. I looked over at the OR doors and began to pray.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

**- Sue POV -**

I drove my car up towards Forks followed by the boys.

"Sue, what is going on?" Sam asked. His head had been hurting for a while now and I now knew it was because Hermione was hurt.

"When we get there Sam. How is your head?" I asked as the man next to me clutched it again.

"Its throbbing and I don't know why. Wait, MIONE!" He cried.

"Sue, what happened to Mione?" He asked desperately.

"I'm not sure Sam. Charlie says she was mugged coming home from dropping Blaise at the airport," I answered honestly.

I watched as tears welled up in Sam's eyes. I clutched his large hand and felt him trembling. I put my foot on the accelerator and drove faster. I was soon pulling into the hospital car park and Sam jumped out quickly. I followed him as closely as I could and the boys were following me.

Sam stopped in the middle of the room and discretely smelt around. He took off in a direction walking swiftly with us following. We followed him to a waiting room where Charlie was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Charlie, what happened? Where is she?" Sam asked. I heard Bella gasp loudly and turned. She must have figured it out because she started shaking and crying. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a motherly embrace. I felt her crumble and she sobbed into my chest.

"Hey guys. Mione is in surgery Sam. Been there for the past 45 minutes," Charlie explained. Sam slid down the wall followed by Jake and Jared. The rest of the boys took up seats around the room. Brady and Colin sat on either side of me and I rested my arms around their shoulders, Bella had by now walked over to Jake. The boys had begun to depend on Mione as a mother figure. Their own mother had died when the boys were five.

"I'm scared Sue," Brady whispered.

"She will be fine. Mione is a fighter. She will be fine," I whispered to them.

We sat in the waiting room for another two hours until a doctor walked out.

"Hermione Granger's family," a doctor said. I looked over at Charlie but he was in no state to talk considering he was crying with Billy, Harry and old Quil rubbing his back.

I stood up and walked over to the doctor "that's us. What happened to Mione?"

The doctor rested his hand on my back and led me away from the boys. I turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Miss. Granger has suffered some severe internal bleeding. We have removed her spleen which had ruptured. She has three cracked ribs and two broken ones. One of the broken ones came dangerously close to puncturing her lung. We had to put some stitches in her head and back to close up the deep wounds. The shallow ones we have just bandaged up. She has a few bruises on her neck from where I'd say the person who did this picked her up. The bruises on her back are from hitting the trees. But there is something else," the doctor said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know of any domestic violence in Miss. Granger's past?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't know. Why do you ask?" I was extremely worried now.

"It's just, Hermione's body was covered in scars. There was one that sliced her torso in half, a few large ones across her back, some down her arms and legs and one that looked like a bite mark," the doc said.

"You will have to ask either Hermione or Charlie about that. When can we see her?" I asked.

"She is being put in ICU in a private room at the moment. Only three people are allowed in at one time usually but since she has a private room I will allow you all in but if she starts getting agitated you will have to leave," the doctor said. "She is still asleep but the anaesthetic should wear off soon."

"Thank you. I don't think the boys could have handled waiting. What room?" I asked.

"Room 203," He replied. I shook his hand and walked back to the waiting room.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"We can go see her. She is out of surgery and in ICU," I said. Sam smiled and walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and I felt some stress leave his body.

"What room is she in?" Bella asked. Brady and Colin walked over to me and hugged me.

"203. Let's go," I said. I led the way and soon we were all outside room 203.

**- Sam POV -**

I pushed the door open and gasped at the sight. My Mione looked so small and pale. She was in the large white bed with machines around her and tubes running from her body.

I walked over to her slowly and sat by her side. I grabbed her tiny hand which was slightly clammy. I pressed a kiss to the back of it and rested my head on it.

I noticed Charlie stand at the foot of her bed with Bella whilst Brady and Colin walked to the other side of the bed.

"She looks tiny," Paul commented. I nodded slightly and moved a lock of stray hair from her eyes.

"Someone should call Blaise," I said hoarsely.

"He'd be in the air now. We won't be able to ring him until tomorrow," Leah said softly. She rested her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

We all went silent and looked down at Hermione. She moved slightly but didn't wake up.

"Soon Sam. The doctor said the anaesthetic will wear off soon so just be patient," Sue said to me.

I looked back at my imprint and rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand.

The boys, Leah, Sue and the Elders made themselves comfortable around the room and one by one they fell asleep. I stayed awake though, looking at my gorgeous girl. About one hour later just as I had rested my head against the bed, Mione moaned.

"Sam?" She asked. She sounded slightly groggy but I didn't care - she was awake.

"Hey baby," I whispered. I leant forward and pressed a kiss to her lips lightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were mugged baby. On your way home from the airport. Why did you pull over?" I asked.

"Pulled over? Oh right. My phone rang and I didn't want to answer and drive so I pulled over," Mione said.

"Maybe you should lock your doors next time baby," I said with a grin.

She laughed slightly but broke into a coughing fit. I poured her a glass of water and fed her some of it slowly.

"That hurt," She said as she slumped back against the pillow. I felt tears come to my eyes and I couldn't push them down. The alpha wolf in me registered that his mate was injured and he was crying out in pain. He was also furious at who did it and I wanted to find them and kill them.

"I was so scared Princess," I whispered. Mione noticed my tears and held out her arms slightly.

"Come here," She said. I sat on the chair next to the bed and leant over her. She leant up and pressed a kiss to my lips. I deepened the kiss almost desperately in an attempt to assure myself she wasn't going anywhere. She responded eagerly and tried to fight for dominance but eventually submitted and let me kiss her deeply.

I pulled away breathing heavily as did she.

"I can't lose you Mya," I whispered as I cradled her face in my hand.

"I like that name coming from you," she whispered with a smile.

"Well I'll call you it all the time then. It will help to assure people that you are mine," I said.

Mione smiled before looking around the room.

"What time is it?" Mione asked. I watched as she raised her hand and ran it gently over Brady's head.

"About 11:30 at night. You came out of surgery an hour ago," I replied.

"Oh. I hate hospitals," She said. She looked over at me and I smiled softly. Her eyes, whilst kind of bloodshot from the anaesthetic and purple from the bruises, were shining brightly and I couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Well too bad. You are staying here until the doc gives you the all clear. Even if that means I strap you to the bed," I said with a smile.

Mya smirked and I felt really turned on. "Kinky," She said, her smirk widening. I flicked her nose gently and she giggled before Brady's eyes fluttered open.

"Mione!" He cried softly. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and hugged him.

"We were so worried," Brady said. One by one everyone else in the room began to wake up.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Charlie asked.

"I've felt better but I've also had worse," Mya said. Charlie nodded and we were all confused. Sue pushed the button for the doctor before running a hand over Mya's curls.

"Hello Hermione. It is a pleasure to see you awake," the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Rick Marvin."

"Hey. So, what happened injury wise?" Mya asked.

"Well, there is some severe internal bleeding. We had to remove your spleen which had ruptured. You have three cracked ribs and two broken ones. One of the broken ones came dangerously close to puncturing your lung. We stitched up your head and back to close up the deep wounds. The shallow ones we have just bandaged up. There is also some bruising on your back, neck and torso, I'd say from impact of trees when you were assaulted," Doc. Marvin said.

"Ouch," Mya said. Paul laughed as did Jared. The others just shook their heads.

"Yes ouch. Now, we will be keeping you here for a few days until we can be sure your ribs are healing properly," Doctor Marvin said.

"Thanks," Mya said somewhat reluctantly.

He then walked around her bed adjusting various knobs and pushing some buttons.

"You are going to start feeling drowsy soon. Don't fight it. I'll come back in the morning and check on you," Doc Marvin said before he wrote some things on her chart and walked out.

"Mione, would you mind if we head home? We'll come visit tomorrow," Charlie said.

"That's fine. See you guys then," Her words were slurring at the end of the statement so the drugs were kicking in. Everyone kissed her goodbye and Sue looked at me.

"I'm assuming you're staying," she said with a grin.

"Yep," I replied.

Sue kissed my forehead and said "take care of her."

"I will," I said. Sue walked out of the room and I turned back to Mya.

"Sam go home. I'll be safe here in the hospital," Mya said. I chuckled at her voice which was heavily slurred.

"Mya babe, I am not leaving your side ever again. I will be here all night," I said.

Mya shook her head gently before her eyes began to close.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Yea sweetie," I replied.

"Hop in here with me," she whispered. I got up and slid into the bed carefully. In the end, Hermione was lying in between my legs with her head on my chest. We moved the chords and tubes carefully so they didn't get tangled and I smiled as Mya's breath evened out and she fell asleep against my chest.

"I love you Mya. Forever and always," I whispered. I kissed her head and closed my eyes content in the fact that she was safe in my arms.

**- Blaise POV -**

I apparated back to Diagon Alley after staying in Venice with my family before flooing to the Burrow. My heart was hurting from being away from Leah so I wanted this shit cleared up quickly.

"Hey Blaise," George said as I walked into the kitchen. Molly raced over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"How is she?" Molly whispered. I knew immediately she was talking about Hermione.

"She's great. Better than great even. She has a new man," I replied softly.

Molly squealed lightly and hugged me again.

"That is good. Sit, everyone should be here soon," Molly said. She walked back over to the stove and kept on cooking the vast amount of food for lunch.

"So George, where is your other half?" I asked.

"Which one?" He asked with a smile. George had married Alicia Spinnet a year ago.

"The scary one," I replied.

"Again, which one?" He said with a smirk.

"Don't let Leesh hear you say that. Where is Fred?" I asked with a grin.

"Fred just closing up the Hogsmeade shop now, we close at lunch on Saturday to spend time with the family. He should be here soon. Now tell me, something seems very off about you. You seem, happier," George commented. My thoughts immediately went to Leah and I found myself smiling.

"You got laid!" George cried out just as Charlie, Maryse, Fred, Bill and Fleur walked into the room.

"Well done Blaise. I told you American chicks dig the accent. And with your mixed Italian-English one, I bet you had chicks falling at your feet," Fred said. He slapped me on the back with a grin.

"I didn't get laid but I did meet someone," I said.

"What is her name honey?" Molly asked.

"Leah. She is friends with Mione's new boy and Mione's cousin," I said.

"Mione has a man? That is great," Maryse said. Maryse was a beautiful woman with long black hair and ice blue eyes. She was a dragon tamer with Charlie in Romania.

"Is he treating her better than Ron?" Bill asked, his brotherly instincts coming out.

"Definitely. In the two short weeks they have been dating he has treated her better than Ron did in their whole two year relationship," I said honestly. I thought back to the past two weeks and what Sam had done for Mione. He would drive her to work and pick her up, he would come and see her if she had a nightmare no matter what time of the night it was, he sent her a bouquet of roses every three days and he took her out for dinner nearly every night.

"I can't wait to meet him," Charlie said.

We waited a few more minutes before Ginny, Harry, Luna and Draco walked in.

"I'm assuming you got Ron's letter," Draco said as he walked over to me.

"Yep. He could have left off the last paragraph though," I said bitterly.

The person in question walked in and all I could do was glare at him.

"Weasley," I said curtly.

"Zabini. Is Herms here?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"No, she is back there. Oh, and she is having a wonderful time and requests that you stop sending her letters," I said shortly.

"I will stop when she writes back," Ron said.

"She doesn't even read them. They go in the bin, get ripped up or are burned," I said. "Besides, you have Lavender now."

The woman in question waddled in and wrapped an arm around Ron.

"Blaise, it is so nice to see you again," She said in her high-pitched nasally voice.

"You too. Molly, what time is Kingsley coming?" I asked.

"He should be here any minute now along with the rest of the order," Molly said. She glared slightly at Ron and Lavender but didn't say anything.

Kingsley soon arrived followed by the rest of the order. We sat down for lunch and made pleasant conversation.

"So Blaise, how is our girl?" Remus asked as we ate.

"She's good. I haven't seen her this happy in years," I said.

"Have she and Sam stopped dancing yet?" Ginny asked.

"They have been happily dating for two weeks now," I said. I spared a quick glance at Ron and smirked at his face.

"Ok, unfortunately, I have some grave news," Kings said once the food was cleared away.

"What's up man?" Bill asked.

"I thought this was confidential," Ron said.

"This is a situation that will require all of the Order, not just you four," Kings said gravely. "Someone has put a hit out on Hermione's life."

Molly dropped the serving bowl she was carrying and gasped.

"What?" I whispered.

"Our contacts have told us that something big is brewing and it has to do with Hermione. We can't be sure what is happening but whatever it is, Hermione is in big danger," Kings said.

"I'll go back and keep on guard," Drake said immediately.

"Me too," Ron cried.

"Ron, what part of she doesn't want you around don't you understand?" Charlie asked.

"Besides, I think Sam and his friends can help protect her very easily," I said.

"What good are a bunch of muggles against wizards and witches?" Ron asked snidely.

"They aren't just ordinary muggles Ron. They can hold their own. Trust me," I said.

Ron huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

My phone started to ring and I excused myself.

"Hey babe," I said once I read the screen.

_"Blaise, how quickly can you get back here?" _Leah asked. I could tell the she had been crying.

"Why Lee? What's happened?" I asked.

_"Mione was mugged coming home from dropping you off. She's in hospital in a serious condition," _Leah said before she sobbed lightly.

"Ok baby. I'll leave straight away. I'll be bringing some friends ok," I replied.

_"Please hurry babe," _she whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," I said before I hung up.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I knew this wasn't a normal mugging. If it was a simple muggle, Mione could have fought him off easily.

"Kings, I need to get back to Mione ASAP," I said as I walked in.

"Why?" He replied.

"Mione is in hospital. I think someone may have gotten to her already," I said.

"Ok, Blaise, Fred, Draco, Bill and Remus, you guys head back to Mione and keep her safe," Kings said.

"Hey! What about me?" Ron said indignantly.

"You, along with the rest of us will remain here to find out what we can. Harry do you mind staying here and helping us?" Kings said in a tone that meant business. Harry shook his head and Ron sighed angrily and glared at Kingsley.

"Go and get packed. Meet me at the airport in one hour," I said. The guys stood up, kissed their girlfriends or wives and apparated to their homes to pack.

"Take care of her Blaise," Molly said as she walked over and hugged me.

"I will, with everything in me," I said honestly. I said goodbye to everyone else before apparating to the airport to purchase the plane tickets.

We were sitting on the plane a few hours later heading towards Seattle.

"Tell me again why we didn't apparate," Fred asked for the 5th time.

"Because Fred, if we apparated there, we would be there in an hour when the trip should take about 9. We will apparate when we get to Seattle," Remus explained. Fred sat back in his seat and nodded.

The plane landed eventually and we walked to baggage claim. We grabbed our things and went to a dark alley and stopped.

Fred, Bill and Remus put a hand on mine and Draco's and shoulders and we all apparated to the Swan's house.

I knocked on the door and smiled when Bella swung it open.

"Hey Blaise," She said. She looked sad so I wrapped her in a hug.

"She will be ok Bella. She is strong," I said to her. Bella nodded and indicated for us to follow her into the house.

"Blaise, your car is on the street as you can tell. Here, I'll give you the directions to the hospital," Bella said. She wrote out the directions and handed them to me.

"We'll go visit her then find a hotel," I said. "Oh, by the way, this is Fred, Remus and Bill and you know Draco."

"Hi there. You guys can stay here. There is plenty of room her. Now go, visit Mione. Send her my love," Bella said.

I kissed her on the cheek and we all headed upstairs with our bags. After we walked back downstairs we walked out to my car and I drove us to the hospital.

I asked for directions to Hermione's room and we all walked towards it.

"Hey Sam, Mione," I said as we walked into the room.

"Hey Blaise and friends," he said.

"Hey B. Oh my god - Remus, Fred, Bill, D, hey guys," Mione said. Sam moved to the other side of the bed and we walked over to her.

"Hey bub," Remus said. Mione smiled and grabbed his hand. After her parents had died, Remus had practically adopted her. She had even taken to calling Remus dad on occasion.

"Hey," She replied. I noticed Sam growled softly and I realised it was because Remus and Bill were werewolves (in Bill's case, half wolf).

"You ok sweetie?" Remus asked.

"I've been better," Mione said. Remus nodded and moved her fringe from her face.

"Who is your friend Mione?" Fred asked.

"Oh sorry, Fred, Bill, and Remus this is Sam my boyfriend. Sam, this is Fred, George and Remus," Mione said. Sam shook hands with the boys and I could tell he was restraining himself.

"Do you want me to give you some time?" Sam asked. His teeth were clenched and his brow was tight.

"Just a couple of minutes please baby. Go get some coffee or something," Mione said. Sam nodded before he pressed his lips to hers in a way that was claiming her. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Dating a wolf Mione, quite a step up from Ron if I do say," Bill said with a grin.

"He's the alpha of his pack isn't he?" Remus asked.

"Yep," Mione replied as we all took seats around her bed.

"So what happened babe?" Drake asked.

"I wasn't mugged, I was attacked by a vampire," Mione said. Remus growled and snarled.

"Do you know who it was Mione?" Bill asked.

"Yea. Someone we thought was dead," Mione whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dolohov," She replied sullenly.

The room went silent and we all exchanged a glance.

"What?" Mione asked.

"Mione bub, we need to tell you something. There is a reason why we are here besides missing you terribly," Remus started.

"Someone has put a hit out against you. We think it is a death eater wannabe but we don't know," Bill explained.

"Well shit," Mione said. We all burst out laughing. Remus was the first to sober up as he looked down at Mione.

"Well, we'll let your boy spend some time with you. We will come visit you later," Remus said. He kissed her on the head and so did we before we walked out of the room. Sam walked in and nodded at us as we walked past.

**- Hermione POV -**

A week passed before I was finally allowed out of the hospital. I wasn't allowed back to work but that didn't bother me because I got to spend a lot of time with the boys.

Remus and I were just hanging out one day whilst Blaise took the boys on a tour of Forks when Remus started asking me questions about Sam.

"Are you his imprint bub? I don't want you to be hurt if you aren't and he imprints on someone else," Remus asked me.

"Yes dad. I am his imprint. He told me a few weeks ago," I said.

"Does he treat you well?"

"He treats me like a queen. Way better than Ron ever did," I said honestly.

"That's good. I just like to keep an eye on you sweetie. You are practically my cub after all," Remus said as he hugged me.

I looked up at his face and smiled. His scars told stories of his werewolf days past and I was never happier that he was no longer forced to change because of the moon.

After the war, some scientists had discovered the gene that triggered the werewolf change and managed to isolate it. By doing so they had invented a cure for lycanthropy. Remus could now become a wolf at will, just like Sam and the boys.

"I missed you heaps dad," I said as I cuddled into his side.

"Missed you to pup," He replied with a kiss on my head.

My phone started ringing and I jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Mione, how quickly can you guys change and get to La Push?" _Blaise asked.

"Pretty quickly why? What is going on?" I said.

_"The pack are getting attacked by Dolohov and a few others. They have Bella, Sue and the elders with them," _Blaise said.

"We will be there shortly," I said. Rem looked at me and we both ran outside. We made it to the woods before changing into our animagus forms. Rem followed me into La Push where we heard growling and snarling. We made it to a clearing and I noticed Sam, the boys and Leah had formed a protective circle around the humans and were snapping and snarling at Dolohov and five other death eaters.

I nudged Remus with my nose and he followed me. We carefully apparated (it's harder when in animal form) to just behind the pack.

I caught Blaise's eye and he nodded before he changed into his animagus form followed by Bill, Fred and Draco.

I mentally put up a shield around everyone just as Dolohov casted a slicing spell.

"What the hell?" He said. Bill, Rem and I nodded at each other and pounced out in front of the pack.

**- Sam POV -**

The boys and I were spending the day down in La Push and going for a hike. The elders, Charlie, Bella and Sue had decided to join us but Mya said she wanted to spend the day with her friends.

We had been walking for an hour when the boys and I smelt something.

"Phase!" I cried and we all did.

Just as we had pushed everyone else to the centre, a vampire and five other people popped in front of us.

"Well what have we here? A bunch of puppies and some muggles. They will be good warm ups for when we get our hands on the mudblood," the vamp said. He crouched down low ready to strike and so did we. We spent the next few minutes just growling, snapping and staring at him.

He suddenly pulled out a long stick and pointed it at us.

_What the hell? _Paul thought. He said some words and a flash of light was heading for us. We braced ourselves for impact but it bounced straight away from us.

"What the hell?" The vamp said. Suddenly, three wolves jumped over us and landed gracefully in front of us.

The one on the left was quite big with orange-rust coloured fur and deep scars down his face. The other male was sandy brown also with scars but his were on his chest. The third wolf was gorgeous. She was chocolate brown with white ears and her tail had a white tip. She had two white paws, one at the front and one at the back.

"More puppies have joined the fight have they? How sweet," The vamp said. We all heard tree branches snapping and out of the woods on the left walked a brown bear and a lion (that last one confused us since lions don't live in La Push). To the right of the vamp, a white tiger walked out and started snarling.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the men with the vamp said. The three wolves looked at one another before turning back to the scene.

As if as one, they started to grow until Mya, Blaise and Remus were standing in front of us. The other three animals did the same until Blaise, Draco and Fred were surrounding the small group.

"Well well well, what have we here? Miss. Granger, how are you after our last altercation?" The vamp said.

"Just wonderful. A few bruises here and there, but to be honest Dolohov, you have done worse," Mya said.

The vamp smiled before he lunged. Mya dropped to the ground and the vamp bounced off something in front of us. The other five men started fighting with Mya's friends and all we could do was watch.

Mya pulled a stick out of her back pocket and said a few words before the vamp was flying through the air.

We watched as various coloured lights shot out across the clearing. The man and Mya fought with ease, like they had been trained for it. It was like watching an intricate ballet.

"You are pissing me off mudblood," the vamp said before he ran straight for Mya, grabbed her around the waist and slammed her into a tree. I flinched and whimpered as I felt her pain.

"Oh, so this little puppy here is your mate. How sweet," the vamp said as he started to walk towards us. Mya slid down the tree as blood trickled from her mouth. I tried to run to her but it was like there was an invisible barrier in front of me.

I snarled and snapped as the vampire walked closer to us. He stood in front of the barrier and smirked down at us.

"I could just bury under or apparate in there," He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes but before anything could happen, he was tackled by Mya, who was now back in her wolf form. She got off him and stood in front of us snarling.

"Let's do this," the vamp said as he lunged. Everytime he clawed at Mya or slammed her into the ground, I whimpered. We heard 5 pops and noticed Blaise, Fred, Bill, Remus and Draco standing in front of us looking alert.

Mya grabbed the vamp again and with one mighty rip, she tore his arms off his torso.

"You think killing me will keep you safe. You are wrong. There are more. We will kill you Hermione Granger. Our new master will get pleasure from torturing you," the vamp said before Mya ripped his head off.

She phased back, breathing heavily and bleeding.

"Bring it on," she said menacingly before saying something, pointing her stick and setting the vamp on fire. She turned back to us and the barrier seemed to drop. We all ran to the bushes and phased back before walking back to the clearing.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Mya said with a sheepish grin before she spat out some blood.

"You have no idea," Billy said and I agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

**- Hermione POV -**

I hobbled slightly into Jake's place after Sam had practically carried me out of the forest.

"I'm just gunna go call the doctor," Sue said.

"Wait. Rem, can you fix me up please," I said. Remus nodded and walked over to me, pulling his wand out as he did. Sam growled and I rested my hand on his arm.

"Ease up pup. I'm not gunna hurt my cub," Rem said. He waved his wand around me a few times and I felt my sore ribs pop back into place, the cuts that had reopened and the new ones began to close and I was no longer covered in bruises.

"That is incredible. How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"We are born with the ability. Some of us come from families where magic is found in every generation like mine, Blaise's, Draco's and Fred and Bill's but some people like Mione here are first generation meaning her parents were muggles," Rem explained.

"Muggles?" Bella asked.

"Non magic people Bells. Like you," I explained.

"So, your private boarding school was a magic school?" Bella asked.

"Yep - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I started when I was eleven," I explained.

"That is wicked," Embry said with a grin.

"I have a question, how did the leech teleport around the clearing?" Billy asked.

"We can do this thing called apparating. It means we can disappear and reappear whenever we want. Here, I'll show you," I said. I stood up and concentrated on the spot behind Billy. I disappeared and reappeared with a pop.

"Told you it was easy," I said. Billy jumped in his seat and spun around.

"Geez girl. Give a man a heart attack," Billy said with a grin.

"Can you apparate with other people?" Brady asked.

"Sure. Whatever you do, don't let go," I said. I grabbed his hand and shirt and thought about the lounge chair. We disappeared and I laughed as Brady fell over when we appeared.

"That. Was. EPIC!" Brady said.

"Anymore questions?" Blaise asked.

"How did you change into animals?" Jared asked us.

"Well, for Draco, Blaise, Fred and I it was harder but essentially we had to go through an entire course in order to connect with our animal then we had to learn how to do it. When we change, we think of our animal and merge with it," I explained.

"What about you two?" Sam asked Bill and Rem.

"Both these boys were actually werewolves that changed with the full moon but after a cure was found, they became able to change at will," I explained.

"So the whole wolves and full moon thing is actually true?" Jared asked.

"Yep," Blaise replied. Sam sat beside me and I smiled when he wrapped his arm around me.

"You ok?" I whispered to him. He nodded but one look into his eyes told me the truth. I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Excuse us for a few minutes," I said. I walked with Sam outside and we walked into the woods. We walked in complete silence until we reached the cliffs.

"Sam? What's the matter baby?" I asked as we sat on the ground.

"What did you mean when you said that the vamp had done worse things to you?" He whispered as we looked out at the crashing waves.

"Oh that," I said. I sighed and lifted my shirt. "This scar is from Dolohov. In my fifth year of school there was a battle and I fought Dolohov. He tried to kill me by ripping my insides out."

Sam growled but stopped when I rubbed his cheek. He rested his fingers on the scar and traced it before moving to the other one on my stomach. I watched as he lifted my shirt off leaving me in my black sports bra as he traced his hands over the many scars that marred my skin.

"Baby, what happened to you?" He whispered.

"I was tortured," I said in reply. I launched into the full story about the kidnapping and torture but I left the part about the rape out. By the end of my story, Sam was livid.

"Sam honey?" I said. He stood up and started to shake violently. I heard him growling and snapping his teeth.

"Sam?" I said again. He turned to me and for the first time, I was slightly afraid. His eyes were pitch black and his teeth were bared. I stepped back and shifted into my wolf form just as Sam exploded. I found myself staring at my wolf and I was happy.

Sam was still snarling at nothing so I walked over to him carefully and rubbed his neck with my forehead. It seemed to be calming him so I kept on doing it. He finally stopped snapping his teeth so I rubbed my nose against his lightly. He calmed down even further before he dropped to the ground whimpering.

I opened my mind to his and was shocked.

_I scared the shit out of her! She'll never forgive me! _Sam said.

_Sam, yes I was a tiny bit scared but I will always forgive you, _I said in my mind to him and Sam jumped a bit. He cocked his head to one side and I let out a laugh which sounded like a growl.

_Really? _He asked. His eyes were pleading and he sounded childlike. I lay down beside him and looked at him.

I rested one of my paws on his and brought my muzzle up. I licked his gently and said _Yes really Sam._

Sam made a noise, half growl half yip before he licked my muzzle in return. I lay my head on my paws and smiled when Sam's head rested on mine.

We sat watching the waves from the cliffs in silence. Sam would occasionally lick my muzzle or nuzzle my head and I would reciprocate.

_Mione? _Sam said. I looked up at him and cocked my head.

_Yea babe, _I replied.

_Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? I missed you when you were in hospital, _Sam said.

_I'd love to, _I replied.

Sam and I decided to go for a small walk through the woods before heading back to the house. I shifted back, fully clothed and waited while Sam phased back and got dressed.

He walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled when he deepened the kiss and kissed him back with passion.

We pulled away and Sam pulled me into a hug. We stood like that for a few minutes before walking back inside.

"Everything good pup?" Rem asked.

"Sure is dad," I replied. Sam gave me a weird look but I indicated that I would talk about it later.

"Bill and I are going to pop home and tell Kings about what happened. Fred, Draco and Blaise will be staying just to make sure," Dad said. I nodded and he and Bill walked over and kissed my head. They nodded to everyone else before apparating away.

"That is so cool," Brady said. We all laughed and I cuddled into Sam's side.

"Bella, Mione, I'm heading home," Uncle Charlie said. "Bella are you coming with me or staying here?"

"I might stay here," Bells said.

"Ok. Mione, I guess you are staying here," Uncle Charlie said. I nodded and felt Sam's arm tighten around my waist.

"Well, I guess it is just you boys and me," Uncle Charlie said to Draco, Blaise and Fred. "Come on, I'll introduce you to baseball."

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow," I said. The boys waved goodbye before leaving with Uncle Charlie.

"You wanna go?" Sam whispered into my ears.

"Yea. I'm a bit tired," I replied. Sam nodded and stood up, helping me to my feet. We waved goodbye to everyone and walked out to Sam's truck.

We arrived at Sam's place a few minutes later and he carried me inside. He carried me up to his bedroom and sat me gently on the bed.

I stripped off my shirt and my jeans and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and one of his shirts to put on. I tied the pants tightly and fell back against the pillows. I listened as Sam got changed before I finally felt the bed dip as he slid in beside me. I rolled over and placed my head on his warm chest and grinned as his arm went around me and he kissed my head.

"Why did you call Remus dad before?" Sam asked as he stroked my arm.

"After my parents died, dad in fifth year and mum in seventh, Remus and his wife practically adopted me. He always told me I was one of his cubs along with Harry and Ron," I replied. I kissed his chest softly and rested my head over his heart.

"At least you had someone to take care of you," Sam said.

"He couldn't be there all the time but he was there when I needed him," I said.

"Mione, tell me about the war," Sam requested. I looked up into his deep, smouldering eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It wasn't pretty but what war is? It lasted years and nearly everyone was affected. Men, women and children, no one was exempt. I was in the thick of the fighting since I was eleven," I said. I felt Sam's hand move up to my hair and I found the strength to finish my story. "The Final Battle occurred two years ago at Hogwarts. We fought for days, lucky to get a power nap in. On the third day, Harry and Voldemort met on the battlefield for the final time. Their battle alone lasted hours until finally, Harry shouted the words to end it all. The chaos after was insane. We had to round up the death eaters but a few got away. One of the death eaters I went after sent a spell back at me before apparating away. I was in a coma for three weeks. I was told I almost died. So many people I knew where killed right in front of me."

I broke down sobbing against Sam's chest and felt him hold me tighter. I felt something wet hit my head and I looked up. Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Sam, why are you crying?" I asked through my tears. I wiped his away and he reciprocated.

"The thought of maybe never having met you is unbearable. The thought of you leaving is unbearable and with someone wanting to kill you..." Sam trailed off and I found myself crawling up his body until I was lying on top of him. I pressed desperate kisses to his lips to reassure both him and me that we were both there and alive. His kisses became more desperate and I felt him run his hands up my sides and gently cup my breasts. I scraped my nails up and down his chest and traced his muscles. He moaned into my mouth and flipped us over. His hands slid under his shirt that I was wearing and I ran my fingers along the waistband of his pants. I moaned in tandem with him as his large hands cupped my breasts over my bra.

"Sam, we have to stop," I whispered. Sam moved his hands out from under the shirt and placed them on the bed beside my head so he was leaning over me. We were both panting heavily and grinning.

"I didn't mean to push you," Sam said honestly as he moved a piece of hair from my eyes.

"Its fine baby. I want to wait for a time when we aren't so charged. For now, I just want to cuddle with my amazingly sexy werewolf boyfriend," I said. Sam smiled and kissed me again. He rolled over onto his back and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his warmth and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.

**- Sam POV -**

I listened as Mya's breath evened out and she fell asleep. I stayed awake and just stared into space. I kept thinking about what she had been through and wondering how I could help her. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Mya begin to moan. I looked down and noticed tears slipping down her cheeks. I tightened my grip on her and frowned when she moaned.

"No, stop please," she whispered desperately in her sleep. I smoothed down her hair but it didn't help. I shook her gently and she sat up sharply with a short scream.

"It's ok baby. I'm here," I whispered. I sat up and ran my hand down her back before she threw herself at my chest.

I rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ears until she calmed down. I kissed her head and lay back down with her resting against my chest. She didn't talk and I didn't ask. I just held her as we both fell asleep.

Around 3:30am, the phone started ringing. Mya and I were jolted awake and I leant over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

_"Sam?" _Brady said. I heard him sniffle and I became more alert.

"Brady, what's happened?" I asked. Mya looked over at me worriedly.

I couldn't understand what he was saying so Mya took the phone from me and tried calming him down. I rested my head on her neck and listened.

"Ok. Brady, take a deep breath and calm down. What has happened?" Mya asked.

_"Its dad. He is on his way to hospital. We don't know what happened. They wouldn't let us in the ambulance," _Brady said.

"Ok. You and Colin sit tight. Sam and I will be there soon," Mya said. She hung up the phone and looked over at me. We both jumped out of the bed and grabbed our clothes. Mya threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt that she had left here and I threw on some jean shorts and a shirt. We raced outside and jumped in my truck before heading off to Brady and Colin's house.

When I pulled up, Mya jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door. She walked in and came back out a few minutes later with Brady and Colin. The three of them jumped into the truck and I drove towards the hospital in Forks. The boys were silent during the trip and Mya clutched at my hand. I looked over and noticed unshed tears glistening in her eyes. I kissed her hand and drove a little faster.

We were soon pulling into Forks hospital (I was getting really sick of this place). Mya hugged Brady to her side and I grabbed her hand. I wrapped an arm around Colin's shoulder and squeezed his upper arm. To an outsider we probably looked like the perfect family. I let go of Mya's hand and Colin moved to Mya's side whilst I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, we are looking for Michael Dale," I said to the nurse. She tapped a few keys on the keyboard and looked up at me.

"He has just gone into surgery. It seems he had a heart attack. If you'd like to have a seat, the doctor will see you once he is done," The nurse said with a kind smile. I thanked her and walked over to where my girl and my two brothers were.

I sat down in front of them and placed my hand on Mya's knee. She smiled at me and pressed a kiss to Brady's head. Both boys hugged her tightly and I smiled at the three of them. We sat in the waiting room for another hour before the doctor walked over to us.

I stood up and met him half way. He looked at me and shook his head. I looked over at Mya and she pressed the boys closer to her. They looked up at the doctor and he looked down at the ground. Both boys let out a soft cry and started sobbing. Mya rubbed their heads and I watched as tears slid down her face.

"Thank you doctor," I said softly.

"The body will be ready for pick up in 2 days. I'm very sorry," The doctor said.

"Come on boys. Let's get you home," I said. Mya, Brady and Colin stood up and I walked over to them. Colin stood beside me and I wrapped my arm around him again. He cried into my chest whilst Brady cried into Mya's. We walked out to the truck and the boys jumped into the back. We drove back to my house in silence. When we arrived, Mya led Brady and Colin up to the spare rooms and tucked them into bed.

I walked into the kitchen and started making some coffee. Mya walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and straight into my arms.

"Sam, what do we do?" Mya asked. I pulled her tighter to me and kissed her head.

"For the moment, they stay here. One of us will have to go to their school and tell them that they won't be back this week. Then we need to tell the boys to take over their patrols. I don't want them hurt because they were distracted," I said.

"Then what? Foster care will try and take them away from us," Mya said. It was then I realised how great an alpha female she was, she already thought of the boys as her cubs.

I kissed her deeply and passionately.

"No they won't. I will not let them take some of my cubs away," I said.

"Neither will I. They will not take them away," Mya said passionately. I couldn't help but smile. I lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter and kissed her. I started kissing down her neck and across her chest. I slipped her shirt off and marvelled at her beauty.

"You are gorgeous. I am so lucky to have an amazing woman," I whispered huskily as I kissed down her chest.

"And I'm lucky to have an amazing man," Mya replied. I growled and kissed her again. I could feel the alpha in me crying out and I couldn't really resist. I lifted up her left arm and pressed my lips to her wrist. She looked at me and her eyes turned to molten chocolate.

I kissed her wrist again before sinking my teeth in. We both moaned at the feeling. I pulled my teeth out and licked the bite marks gently before kissing her wrist. I kissed back up her arm and pressed my lips to hers. I looked down at the mark I left and smiled proudly knowing that all others wolves would know she was mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Sam," Mya replied. My heart soared and I kissed her again.

Mya rested her head on my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my neck. I picked up her wrist and kissed the mark again. The alpha in me was calmed for a while knowing he had almost marked his mate fully.

Mya jumped off the counter as the coffee pot beeped. She poured us both a coffee and handed me one. We sat at the table drinking coffee, always touching.

Around 8, Mya stood up and drank her sixth cup of coffee before smiling at me.

"I'll head up to the boys' school and get their work. Then I'll go and tell the others. Can you call my work and tell them I'm not coming in today?" Mya asked.

I nodded and kissed her. I handed her the truck keys and waved her off.

**- Hermione POV -**

I drove towards the school and arrived five minutes later. I walked into the main office and told them of the situation. They told me to come back at around 9 and they would have the work. I thanked them and headed towards the high school. I pulled in and parked the car. The boys looked at me with confused looks and I smiled.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey Mione. What are you doing here?" Jake asked after he hugged.

"Sam wanted me to tell you guys that he needs you to take over Brady and Colin's patrols for a while. Rotate between yourselves," I said.

"Why? What's happened?" Seth asked.

"The boys' dad died early this morning from a heart attack," I explained softly.

"Shit. Where are they now?" Jared asked.

"They're at Sam's where they will be staying. We will probably have a pack meeting soon to work out what we will do. Look, I gotta go and pick up some work for the boys and some food. Will you be coming over after school?" I asked.

Seth and Paul nodded but the other three shook their heads.

"We have exams and the parentals want us to study. Dad might let me come over later though," Jake said and Quil and Embry nodded.

"Alright. Good luck guys," I said. I kissed the boys on the cheek and walked back to the truck. After I grabbed the boys' work I went to the store and bought enough stuff for lunch and dinner before heading back to Sam's.

I found it weird but I was slowly beginning to think of his place as my own. The other day I had been thinking of ways to do the house before I had realised.

I walked into the house and noticed Sam sitting on the couch shooting looks between the door, the stairs and the TV. When he noticed me he raced over and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you," He whispered as he kissed my head and neck.

"I was gone an hour at most," I said but I arched my neck as he kissed me.

"I know but I missed you," Sam said. I smiled and kissed his neck lightly. I heard him purr and I laughed.

"Come on puppy. Help me put the shopping away," I said. Sam took the bags off me and we walked into the kitchen. He and I started putting the things away and when we were done, Sam pulled me into his lap.

"How are the boys?" I asked as Sam's hand ran up and down my back.

"They haven't woken up yet," Sam replied.

"I'll go up and check on them. Be back in a second," I said. I kissed Sam on the lips and slid off his lap. I smiled at him as I walked out of the room and upstairs.

I pushed open the door of Brady's room and walked in. The two boys were curled up on the bed asleep. I walked over and sat beside them.

"Hey Mione," Brady whispered sleepily.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Not good. What time is it?" He asked as he sat up.

"About 9:30 in the morning," I replied.

"We are late for school," Brady said. He tried to get out of the bed but I pushed him gently.

"Stay in bed. You aren't going to school this week," I said.

"Yes alpha," He whispered before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep beside Colin.

I was stunned as I walked downstairs.

"Mya baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw me.

"Huh? I'm fine," I said.

"No you aren't. What happened?" Sam asked. He wrapped his arms my waist and I leant back against his chest.

"I asked Brady to do something and he called me alpha," I whispered.

"Does that bother you?" Sam asked me as he looked into my eyes. I knew I would be considered the alpha female because I was Sam's mate but it was still a bit of a shock to hear someone say it to me.

"No it doesn't. It was just a bit of a shock," I said. Sam kissed my head and hugged me.

"Well, you might want to get used to it babe. You are their alpha female and I don't really plan on letting you go any time soon," Sam said with a grin.

I smiled back and kissed him deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12**

**- Hermione POV -**

Brady and Colin had been living with Sam for a few days when we got a phone call from Children's' Services.

"Hello?" I asked as I alternated between cooking dinner and cleaning the kitchen.

_"Hello, my name is Cordelia Jones and I am with Children's' Services in Seattle. Is this the home of one Samuel Uley?" _When I said it was, the woman on the line continued._ "It has come to my attention that Brady and Colin Dale's father has passed away. As unfortunate as it is, I will have to come and retrieve the boys and place them in foster care until a suitable home can be found,"_

I dropped the pan I was holding and gaped.

"Excuse me?" I shrieked. Everyone raced into the kitchen but I held up a hand to stop them coming closer. I motioned for them to leave which they did, with the exception of Sam.

_"Yes. I will __be __coming to place the boys in a temporary home until a foster family becomes available. When can I come and retrieve them?" _Cordelia said.

"Uh never! You are not taking the boys away," I said.

_"Yes I will be. The boys need a structured, stable environment now that both their parents are deceased. I will be arriving at 3:30 pm on Friday. Make sure they are ready. Have a good day ma'am," _she said before she hung up the phone.

I dropped the phone sharply and looked up at Sam. I knew he had heard what was said and he was furious. We both walked out of the kitchen and I walked over to Brady and Colin. I pulled them into my arms and hugged them tightly. They must have sensed my stress because they tightened their grip on me.

"That stupid bitch will not be breaking this family apart," I whispered as I looked at Sam. He nodded and hugged the three of us tightly.

"Who was on the phone Mione?" Billy asked.

"Some bitch from Children's Services. She said that she would be arriving on Friday to put the boys in foster care," I said. The boys grip tightened on me slightly and I kissed their heads.

"Mione, contact Kings," Blaise said.

"How will that help? It isn't like I can lock her in a jar or anything," I said. Draco, Fred and Blaise laughed but the others looked confused.

"Get him to find someone to forge documents stating that you were the people who Michael wanted his sons to go to in case of his death but also get him to make you papers that say either Sam or you are in the process of adopting the boys," Blaise said.

"You are a genius B," I said.

"Don't say that to him Mione now his ego will inflate to the size of Hogwarts. It is already the size of Gringotts, it doesn't need to be any bigger," Drake said with a grin.

Blaise looked at Drake before tackling him.

I watched as the boys wrestled around on the ground and smiled when Fred hugged me.

"Everything will be ok. I'm sure of it," Fred said before he kissed my cheek. He walked over to the two boys and pulled them apart

I walked back into the kitchen with Sam tailing me. When I turned the oven down, I rested on the counter and sighed. Sam's arms went around me and rested on the counter behind me. He kissed my head and I rested it against his chest.

"Everything will be ok beautiful. I promise," Sam whispered. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Come on. We have half an hour until dinner, I probably should make that call," I said. Sam nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Hey B, you got any floo powder on you?" I asked. Blaise stood up and felt around in his pockets.

"Must have run out," B said.

"Here you go," Fred said. He handed me a small pouch and I smiled. I walked over to the fireplace and lit it with my wand. I cast a few charms to hook it up to the floo network threw the powder in and called out the destination.

"Why are the flames green?" Colin asked. Instead of answering, I stuck my head into the flames. I ignored the boys as they called out to me and I called out Kingsley's name.

"Hello Mione. What can I do for you?" Kings asked as he knelt down in front of the fire.

I explained the situation to him and he nodded.

"I'll floo there in about half an hour with the paperwork," Kings said.

"Thanks Kings. Just say Sam Uley's House. I connected the fire to the network. See you soon," I said. I pulled my head out of the fire and turned to the boys as the flames turned orange again.

"Wow! How didn't you get burned?" Leah asked.

"It's the way we communicate. Floo is like a telephone but we can also go places via floo," I replied. I sat down next to Sam and smiled when he kissed my head.

Half an hour later, just as I was pulling dinner out of the oven, I heard Kings' deep voice.

"Hey Kings," I said. "Foods on the table. Bells, can you serve everyone and put a place for me and Sam?"

Bells nodded and everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mione," Kings said. He kissed my cheek and shook Sam's hand.

"Kings, this is my boyfriend Sam. Are those my papers?" I asked when I noticed the papers in his hand.

"Yep. You just need to sign the sections marked with a cross and everything should be in order. Mione, why do you find it necessary to piss of government officials?" Kings asked with a grin.

"There was nothing better going on Kings. Thought I should stir the pot a little," I said. I grabbed a pen and signed my part of the form and then Sam signed his.

"Well that should all be in order. Just shove these papers in Miss. Jones' face and everything should be good. Well, I'd better head back to the office," Kings said. He kissed my cheek and shook hands with Sam before apparating away.

"Well, that's sorted out. Let's get some dinner," I said. Sam hugged me tightly and we walked into the kitchen.

"Well?" Paul asked.

"According to these papers, Sam and I are in the process of adopting the boys. You two aren't going anywhere," I said to the boys. They jumped up and hugged me and Sam tightly.

We ate dinner in silence and at around 11, everyone decided to head home. I told Uncle Charlie I would drive up later maybe but he said not to bother. After Brady and Colin went to bed, Sam and I sat on the lounge. I watched as he grabbed a beer and offered me one.

"I know you're underage but you are at home which is ok," Sam said. I took it and took a long pull from it.

"I applied for a position with the police force today while you were at work," Sam commented.

"Really? Well done baby," I said.

"I spoke to Charlie and he said I should have no problem passing all the necessary tests. I have my fitness exam next Monday," Sam commented. I lifted my head and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and I couldn't help but moan.

"I was thinking," Sam said after he pulled away.

"Sam, you've gotta stop that. The neighbours are going to think the house is burning down," I said lightly. Sam flicked my nose and smiled.

"As I was saying, I was thinking about us earlier. I have a question for you babe, do you want to move in with me?" Sam asked.

My jaw dropped and I looked at him wide-eyed.

"I mean, you practically live here anyway. Half of my bathroom and wardrobe have been taken over by things that you leave here and since we are going to be together for a while I thought it would be a good idea. I mean, if you want to wait a little while," I cut Sam off as he began to ramble by pressing my lips to his.

"I'd love to move in with you. As you said, I'm here all the time. It only takes 20 minutes to get to Forks so work won't be affected and it would help us for when the Foster bitch comes," I said.

"So, we'll start moving you in tomorrow then. The boys don't have school as it is Sunday and it can all be over before the bitch gets here," Sam said with a large grin. I kissed him again and smiled as he pulled me tightly to his chest.

The next day the boys had all met at Uncle Charlie's place and were ready to help move the stuff.

"Guys, what will take you a few hours will take us a few minutes," Fred said with a grin.

"Prove it," Paul challenged.

Fred, Blaise, Draco and I nodded and pulled out our wands. We cast shrinking charms on my bookshelves and desk before grabbing three bottomless duffle bags out of my wardrobe and putting all my clothes and books in them and casting featherweight charms on them.

"There. Done," Fred said with a grin.

I grabbed two of the duffle bags and slipped the bookshelf and desk into my pocket. Sam walked over to me and smiled.

"Aren't those heavy babe?" He asked.

"Nope. We cast featherweight charms on them which mean that even the heaviest of things is as light as air," I said. Blaise grabbed the other bag and we walked down to Sam's car. We threw everything in and we all headed back down to La Push.

As soon as we walked into the house, the phone rang. I passed the bags off to Sam and ran for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello. My name is Peter Cook. I am from the funeral home where Mr. Dale's body is," _A man on the other line said.

"Oh yes. Hello. How can I help you?" I asked as I got started on making lunch. I found myself not missing my work at the ministry and favouring the day to day tasks of taking care of a bunch of people.

"_We were just wondering where Michael Dale's funeral was being held so we could bring the body," _Peter said.

Sam had walked into the room just as he had said that. Sam took the phone off me and explained what we were doing. We were having a beach side ceremony where we would lay a wreath in the ocean followed by cremation. We had taken the boys out and they had chosen an urn they wanted for their father – one in the shape of a wolf.

"I hate answering questions like that," I said softly as Sam hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted my wrist where his mark stood proudly and kissed it before purring deep in his chest.

"I know baby. So do I. After Friday we can get back to normal," Sam whispered. I snuggled back into his chest and finished making the sandwiches. I got Sam to help me make the salad and we both set the table. I called everyone in for dinner and smiled as they launched themselves at the food.

"Oh by the way Mione, Ron said he isn't going to stop writing letters until you reply to one," Draco commented.

"Are you shitting me? Seriously! He has a pregnant girlfriend who he cheated on me with and he wants to talk! How dare he?" I said. Sam rubbed my neck slightly and kissed my shoulder.

"My brother is a glorified dickhead. He will get over it once the baby is born. You only have to wait about four more months," Fred said.

"I know. I'm just sick of him," I said. Brady grabbed my hand from beside me and smiled comfortingly.

The next few days passed by in a blur and finally Wednesday came around - the funeral day. The boys woke up and ate breakfast in silence before going upstairs and getting ready. I slipped a dress on and some black gladiator flats and met Sam at the bottom of the stairs.

When the boys joined us, we drove to the beach in silence. When we arrived we noticed nearly all of the La Push res were there. Sam and I guided Brady and Colin through all the people and towards the front. Brady clung to my side as Jake rested his hand on his shoulder in comfort. Colin was hugging Sam tightly and crying softly.

Billy began the ceremony, speaking in the Quileute language. I didn't know what was being said but Sam was whispering the translation in my ear. Brady and Colin let go of us to place the wreath in the water before hugging Sam and I again.

Once the ceremony was over Sam pressed his lips to mine.

"We will go and get the ashes. Do you wanna head home and get things ready for the wake?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Drop me at home and I'll make sure things are ready," I said. We walked hand in hand over to the truck where Brady and Colin were already sitting.

We soon pulled up out the front of our place and Sam turned to me.

"Love you," I whispered before I kissed him.

"Love you too. See you soon," Sam replied before I jumped out of the car and walked inside.

I had just finished putting everything out for the wake when people started arriving. I directed them to grab food and mingle before walking to the door where Sam and the boys had just entered. I kissed Sam then hugged the boys tightly.

"Food's out and everyone is here," I whispered to Sam. He nodded and walked out the back.

"Well, come on you two. You only have to stay for two hours then you can go upstairs ok?" I bargained. They nodded and grabbed my hands before we walked outside.

**- Sam POV -**

"That was a killer day," Mya said as she collapsed onto our bed after everyone had left. I felt a smile cross my face as I thought of it as _our _bed.

"I know princess. At least we can all move on now," I replied.

"I hate funerals. I have been too far to many," Mya whispered. I kicked my shoes off and slipped into bed beside her.

"Tell me," I whispered.

"Well, at the end of my fifth year I had 2 - my dad and Harry's Godfather Sirius. You know, in wolf form you look like Sirius' animal form only slightly larger. At the end of sixth year, my headmaster was murdered, during 7th year mum was killed. After that, I attended at least 30 funerals of my friends who had died in the war along with a large memorial service every year," Mya replied. I kissed her head and held her tightly.

"Hopefully there won't be any funerals for a while gorgeous," I said. Mya nodded and slipped out of the bed. She took her dress off and slipped on one of my shirts. She slipped back into bed and I smiled as she fell asleep.

**- Mione POV -**

Friday rolled around and at 3:15, everyone was sitting spread out around mine and Sam's living room as we awaited the arrival of Miss. Jones.

"It will be ok boys," I said.

"We don't wanna leave you or the pack," Brady whispered.

"You won't. We promise you that," Sam said to them. At precisely 3:30, the doorbell rung. Sam kissed me quickly and went to answer it.

A few seconds later, Sam walked back in followed by a slutty looking blonde in a short business suit.

"Hello boys. My name is Cordelia Jones. I am so sorry about your father," the woman said. She walked towards us and the boys shied away. I knew her perfume was irritating their noses, hell it was iritating mine.

I quickly used Legilmency on her and growled.

_Look at all these attractive men but especially that hunk who answered the door. Break me off a piece of that. Eww, look at the bitch hanging off him. Well, I'll take these boys away and he'll be begging me in more ways than one to get them back._

"Alright boys, go get your stuff and we will go," Miss. Jones said as she hiked her skirt up slightly.

"I don't think so Miss. Jones," I said as I stood up. She eyed me up and down before pulling herself to her full height which was still a few inches shorter than me.

"I believe so. These boys need a stable, loving environment. One that will not be affected by stupid, teenage hormones," she said as she looked me up and down.

"I'm the one with stupid teenage hormones? Really? I'm not the one who nearly sprayed the room as she tried to hit on another woman's man," I hissed back. "If you don't get your eyes off him, I'll rip them out."

"Is that a threat?" She said.

"No a promise," I replied.

"I'll have you arrested if you touch me," she said with a smug grin.

I grabbed the papers off the table and pushed them into her chest.

"I have diplomatic immunity and considering my uncle is the Chief of Police I think I have a better shot," I said with a grin of my own.

"What are these?" The slut asked as she looked at the papers.

"Michael's list of people he would like to take care of his sons and the adoption papers of Brady and Colin," I said. The boys grabbed my hand and smirked at the woman.

She started flicking through the papers looking for a loophole. I know for a fact Kings would have made it so there was no loopholes and I loved him for that.

"You'll find that they are all in order so, please leave," I said.

"I'm afraid these are actually null and void," she said. We could all tell she was fishing and she knew she was beaten.

"Why is that?" I asked with a grin.

"You are only 19 my dear and Sam doesn't have a full time job," Cordelia said with a smirk.

"Yes, I am 19 but Sam is 22 making him an adult. If you'll re-check the paperwork you will see that Sam is the one adopting them and I was just a counter signature. Also, read page 6 again and you will see that Sam is a few days away from having a full time job so there is nothing you can do about it," I replied.

"Oh," she said.

"Come on. I'll show you the door," I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and started to push her to the door.

"If you come back here again and try and rip apart my family, I will kill you and again, that is a promise," I said. I really didn't care what she had to say so I slammed the door in her face.

I turned on my heel and walked back inside. When I walked through the door I was thrown backwards by Brady and Colin as they hugged me.

"Thank you so much," they whispered as they hugged me.

"Your welcome boys. Now, why don't all you guys go up to the movies," I said. The boys all nodded and stood up. They hugged me as they walked past and soon they were all gone.

"Alright. We should probably head off as well. Have a good afternoon you two," the elders said.

"I should give Blaise a call. They wanted to know how everthing turned out," I said. Sam nodded and kissed me before pulling me into his lap.

"You look so hot when you get angry babe. You don't have to worry though, I am all yours," Sam whispered huskily into my ear before biting my earlobe.

"I know. I also know that if you ever hurt me, a whole pack of wolves would descend on you," I moaned out as Sam kissed down my neck and across my shoulders.

"They would. As much as they respect me, they love you more. You are, after all, the pack mother now," Sam whispered.

"You know what I was thinking about the other day?" I asked Sam.

"What my love?" Sam asked.

"I was contemplating how I didn't actually miss my work at the ministry back in London," I commented. I felt Sam stop kissing me and I turned my head slightly.

"I'm sorry if I've made it seem like you have to be here," Sam whispered.

"Honey, I like it. Ever since I was 11 I haven't slowed down. I haven't been away from the wizarding world since I joined it and this feels nice. Especially when I'm with a handsome, amazing man who I love and adore," I said before kissing Sam firmly on the lips.

We didn't say much more just sat on the lounge alternating between kissing and talking. We flicked a movie on and sat back to watch it.

"I need to call Blaise," I said after 45 minutes. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

_"Hello Swan residence this is Bella," _Bella said.

"Hey hun. Can you put Blaise on," I asked. I heard the phone change hands before Blaise answered.

_"Hey mama. How are you?" _Blaise asked.

"Mama? B what is going on?" I asked.

_"Si mama. Everything is going well. How did things go?" _Blaise said.

"They went well. Text me later the reason you are acting stupid," I said before hanging up the phone.

An hour later just as Sam and I had started digging into the pizza we had ordered, the doorbel rang. I jumped up and walked to the front door. As I opened it, I gasped.

"As if my day couldn't get any worse!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have two more exams left and then I am free of the clutches of school (at least until Uni starts I February). I promise to update my other stories ASAP. I was typing this on my phone which is why it is coming out now. I am lucky to be on the computer to even post this chapter. After Friday I am free and updates should become more frequent. **

**Please keep reviewing and sending in suggestions. Love you guys heaps. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13**

_**- Last Time -**_

_An hour later just as Sam and I had started digging into the pizza we had ordered, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and walked to the front door. As I opened it, I gasped._

_"As if my day couldn't get any worse!" _

_**- Now -**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at the person on the other side of the door.

"I wanted to see you Herms. We were at your uncle's place and I found your address," Ron said. "Please Herms, I want you back."

"Piss off Ron. I don't want you around. You cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. I'm not coming back to you," I said sharply.

"Please, who is gunna like you other than me? Just come back to me and after Lav has the baby we can get together," Ron said.

"Do we have a problem here?" A deep, husky voice asked as his arms slipped around my waist. Sam nuzzled my neck with his nose in comfort before looking at Ron.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron demanded.

"Someone other than you who loves this girl," Sam said before kissing my neck and glaring at Ron.

"Mione what the hell is going on? Who is this guy?" Ron demanded.

"You idiot! You don't control me! Not that it's any of you business but this is Sam. Sam is my boyfriend. He treats me so much better than you ever did. Now, please leave," I said firmly. Sam must have been able to tell I was getting shitty because he started gently rubbing my stomach. I started to shut the door when Ron stuck his foot out to stop it.

"Just putting it out there mate, bitch here doesn't put out. You'll get sick of her in no time so I'd start looking for a fuck buddy," Ron said crudely as he glared at me. I felt Sam slip his arms from around me and I was a bit worried he was taking what Ron said into consideration until his arms shot out, grabbed Ron and slammed him against the outside of the house.

"You listen to me you little shit. I, unlike you, respect Mya. I will never get sick of her and I don't care if she doesn't 'put out' as you put it. I care for her and love her deeply and I will protect her from deadshits like you until my dying breath. I believe she asked you to leave so leave," Sam said in a manner that had me shivering. He pushed Ron to the ground before resting a hand on my back and walking inside.

**- Sam POV -**

I walked inside before pulling Mya into my arms. I pushed my nose into her hair and took in her scent to calm me down. Mya must have noticed what I was doing because she just rubbed her hands up and down my back and kissed my chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you baby," I whispered. I had felt her fear through the bond and I regretted scaring her.

"It's ok Sammy. I promise," Mya whispered but I knew there was something wrong.

"Mya, what's the matter baby?" I asked as we walked over to the lounge.

"Sammy, there is a reason Ron and I never had sex. I've never told anyone this before," Mya whispered.

"Tell me baby," I said.

Mya burst into tears and I gathered her into my chest.

"Sam, I was taken hostage two years ago. During that time, a lot happened to me. I was beaten and, and," Mya said before more tears fell.

"I was raped Sam. I was raped then saved a day later. I couldn't find it in me to let a man touch me like that which is why Ron and I never had sex. It was my fault he cheated on me and no one else's," Mya said before sobbing violently.

She jumped out of my lap and raced the stairs to our bedroom. I heard the door lock but I couldn't find it in me to stand up. I was seething someone had defiled my girl and taken her innocence from her.

I let out a loud growl before I felt myself shaking. I couldn't make it outside and I phased in the living room. I walked out the back door and heard Mya sobbing from our bedroom. I howled mournfully and raced into the woods. I ran for a while before heading up to Forks. I really needed to hit something and Ron's face seemed the best thing.

I phased at the edge of the forest and got dressed before walking up to Charlie's front door.

"Sam, oh thank god! We were so worried," Sue said before she hugged me. I looked confused as she walked me inside.

Leah jumped out of her seat and hugged me tightly and I looked over at Blaise confused. I caught Ron's gaze and felt a feral growl building in my chest.

"What's wrong with you Lee?" I asked as I looked at the girl still hugging my chest.

"Sam, we have been calling your house for the past six hours and no one answered," Sue explained.

"Shit! I was running for six hours," I said. "Wait, Mya's home. She would have answered unless she fell asleep."

I focused on Mya but the bond felt faint. Then I felt my heart get heavy and my chest began to hurt.

"Charlie... Get me home... Mya," I wheezed out. We all raced out to the cars and Charlie turned the police siren on and we sped towards La Push. I busted through the door and started smelling around. Mya's scent was there but faint. I listened but I couldn't hear her breathing or her heartbeat.

I raced up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Mya baby? Come on baby. Open the door," I cried desperately. I threw my shoulder into the door and it fell down. The room was empty.

I looked around desperately but all I saw was a note on the bed.

_Dear Sam_

_If you've found this, it means I left before you got back. _

_Ever since you marked me (I'm so grateful believe me), I have been able to feel your emotions which is why I was able to feel the disgust and anger you felt after I told you about what happened to me. I don't know whether it was directed at me or not and I didn't want to risk it. _

_I just needed to get away for a while. There are some people in London I need to see and things to do. If I'm not home by Monday, good luck with your fitness test for the police force. I know you will do great. _

_I love you even if you hate me at the moment and I'm sorry. _

_Love, your Mya xxx_

_P.S. - to ensure total privacy, I have left my phone behind. Love you my hero_

I slid down beside the bed clutching the note and started openly sobbing. I heard the footsteps of everyone running up the stairs and I heard the girls gasp.

"Sam man, what's happened?" Jared asked as he walked towards me. Of all the boys, Jared and I were the closest considering he had phased first. I looked at him and I felt his arm go around my shoulder in a brotherly hug.

I felt someone take the letter from my hands but I didn't care.

"Sam, what did she mean? What happened to her?" Kim asked as she sat on the other side of me.

"It's her secret and until she gets back and decides to tell you, it will stay that way," I whispered.

"Sam, do you want me to take Brady and Colin tonight?" Sue asked. I shook my head.

"They can stay here," I whispered. Sue nodded and one by one, everyone left the room.

"Call me if you need us man," Jared said. I nodded as he and Kim walked out.

"Sam, do you want us to get you anything?" Brady asked.

"No thanks boys. Have you eaten?" I asked as I composed myself. Mya would string me up if I didn't feed the boys.

"Yea. Sue fed us. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Colin asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just gunna head off to bed. Night," I said. The boys said goodnight and headed to their own rooms before I slipped into bed. I grabbed Mya's pillow and inhaled her scent as I drifted into a restless sleep.

**- Mione POV -**

I listened as Sam let out a feral growl. I heard something smash then a howl before I heard no more. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 11:30 at night. I couldn't hear Sam and all the lights were off so I assumed he was still gone.

I quickly packed a bag and left Sam a note before apparating away. I apparated to London before catching a taxi into Surrey. I paid the driver when he stopped at my destination and jumped out. I tightened the jacket I was wearing as the cool morning breeze brushed past me.

"Hey mum, hey dad," I whispered as I knelt down at their graves.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been staying with Uncle Charlie in Forks. It's so gorgeous there. I've even met a guy. You'd love him. He is brave, loving and loyal. Oh god mum, I've messed it up," I said before crying. I proceeded to tell the whole story to my parents and afterwards I felt slightly better. I looked at the time and realised it was 8:30 in the morning.

"I'd better go. I promise to bring Sam soon so you guys can meet him," I whispered before kissing the headstones and walking out of the graveyard and apparated straight to the ministry.

"Hello Kingsley," I said as I barged into his office.

"Mione, oh Merlin, you aren't fleeing from the law are you? Damn girl, I told you to stop pissing of government officials," Kings said as he walked around to hug me.

"I'm not fleeing anyone. I just came for a visit. What are you working on?" I asked.

"The Bulgarian ministry is taking one of your anti-discrimination acts quite seriously. They want to meet to discuss it," Kings said with large grin.

"Wow! That is so good," I said.

"Catch, they want to discuss it at a formal dinner on Tuesday night. How long will you be here for?" Kings asked.

"I can come. I am so excited," I said.

Kings and I talked for a while longer until I decided I should pop in and visit Molly. I apparated just inside the front foyer and smiled when I heard pots and pans being moved around.

"Arthur dear, if that's you, I could use some help," Molly called.

I walked into the kitchen and said "I'm not Arthur but I'll help."

Molly turned, squealed and raced towards me. She pulled me into a tight hug and I laughed.

"Missed me I see," I said.

"How have you been dear? Look at you, you look positively radiant," Molly said.

We sat down and talked for a few hours just catching up. I told her what Ron had said and she was furious.

"I raised him so much better than that," Molly hissed before we heard some crashing.

"Sorry Molly," Tonks called. We heard running footsteps and Teddy appeared in the doorway.

"Grandma Molly!" He cried before racing towards her. She hugged him tightly and I smiled.

"Look who's here baby," Molly said before Teddy spun around and squealed before vaulting into my lap.

"Mione!" He cried as he hugged me.

"Hey baby boy," I said as I hugged my godson.

"Teddy, where did you - Mione hey," Tonks said before she walked over to me.

"Hey mum," I said with a grin.

We sat down again and talked for a while longer. At around four I decided to pop up to Italy and visit mama and Nonna.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" I asked Molly. "I will probably head home on Wednesday. I have a ministry function on Tuesday night."

"Of course sweetheart. You are always welcome," Molly said before I kissed her, Tonks and Teddy and apparated away.

I knocked on the door of Zabini Manor in Italy and waited.

"Miss Mione," Tickles, the house elf that worked here said before she hugged me.

"Hey Tickles. Are mama and Nonna around?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"They are in the drawing room with Miss. Cissa," Tickles said.

"Great. Thanks Tickles," I said before walking deeper into the house. I headed towards the drawing room. I knocked on the door and entered when allowed.

"Hey," I said. Mama, Nonna and Cissa looked up before they all raced over and hugged me.

"Hello my darling. How are you?" Nonna asked as we all sat down.

"I'm doing great. I love seeing your boys all the time," I said as Cissa poured me some tea.

"How are they? Blaise seemed quite different on his last visit," Mama said.

"That's because he has a new girlfriend. Her name is Leah," I explained. Mama and Nonna squealed and laughed.

"Do you approve of her cara?" Nonna asked.

"I do, greatly. You should definitely come and visit soon," I said.

"And what about you sweetheart? Have you found anyone?" Cissa asked.

"I have. His name is Sam and he is wonderful. You will love him," I said.

"He is nothing like Ron I hope," Nonna said.

"No Nonna. He is way better than Ron," I said.

We talked for a while longer before heading back to the Burrow where I found Molly and the rest of the Weasley's sitting at the table looking smug.

"What have you done?" I asked. Ginny jumped out of her seat and hugged me tightly followed by Luna.

"Nothing little sister," Bill said before he hugged me. The rest of the Weasley's hugged me and we all sat down for dinner.

**- Sam POV -**

We were all sitting at Sue's place where she was cooking everyone a huge breakfast when an owl started pecking on the window.

"Maybe that's from Mione," Blaise said as he opened the window much to our surprise. He took the red letter it was carrying before it flew away.

"Someone's in trouble," Fred said before turning to Ron. He went pale as he took the letter off Blaise and opened it. It jumped into the air, formed a mouth and took a breath.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU? I RAISED YOU SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HERMIONE IN SUCH A VULGAR WAY? I AM APPALLED AT YOU!" A woman's voice screeched. I watched as Blaise, Draco and Fred hid their laughing (badly) behind their hands.

"Ron, I speak for all of us when I say, you are so going to get it when you get home which will be soon considering Kings is pissed that you didn't tell him where you were going. When we tell him you were harassing Mione, you know he will be even angrier. We are even contemplating telling Blaise's grandmother. You know how much she despises you. Anyway little bro, can't wait to see you," a male voice said. His voice was only slightly raised but still quite menacing. Blaise, Draco and Fred were laughing so hard they had fallen off their chairs.

"IF YOU THOUGHT THE BLACK EYE I GAVE YOU WAS BAD, WELL SON OF MINE, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET! Oh and Sam, Mione said she will probably be home on Wednesday," the woman's voice said as it looked at me before back at Ron and bursting into flames.

"Man, I would hate to be you," Fred wheezed out.

"Haha funny. I'm gunna go home and see Lav before mum murders me," Ron said before he apparated away.

"What the hell was that?" Billy voiced what we were all thinking.

"That my friends, was a howler. They are angry letters as you can tell. That is the second time Ron has gotten one from mum and trust me, mum is scary enough without the howler," Fred explained.

"Blaise, I have a question. Why did you call Mya mama before?" I asked.

"Oh, we didn't want Ron to know it was Mione on the phone. We didn't know he had already found her address," Blaise explained.

"Ok then. She was heaps confused about that when you called," I said.

I focused on what the voice had said and I smiled. Mione would be home on Wednesday.

**- Mione POV -**

Tuesday night rolled around and I was waiting for Kings to come and get me from the Weasley's.

"You look gorgeous," Molly said as she helped me pin back the last bit of my hair. I was wearing a knee length, strapless red gown. There was a layer of black mesh that flowed from the black sash around the waist and it had a floral print on it. I had a pair of five inch, black peep toe stilettos and my hair was up in a bun with some whispy bits.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get your law passed," Kings said when he arrived. We linked arms and Kings apparated us to the Bulgarian ministry.

I had been discussing my law with various ministers when I felt the Order bracelet I wore start to heat up.

"Excuse me please," I said to the men I was speaking to. I walked over to Kingsley and waited.

"Kings, we have a problem," I whispered. "Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

I hugged the vampire tightly and smiled when he hugged back. I had met Carlisle and his family during the war when I had been working on Vampire Rights Laws and when he had saved me from changing into a vampire.

"I was invited by Kingsley to help explain how good your laws were. My family is here somewhere," Carlisle said. As soon as he had finished speaking, 7 more vampires appeared beside him.

Alice, Rose, Esme and Sophie (Edward's mate) hugged me tightly followed by the boys.

"Hermione, what was the problem?" Kings asked.

"My bracelet is heating up," I said. Kings pulled his ring off and looked at the words that should be there if someone was in trouble.

"La Push, Washington," Kings said.

"We've gotta get their now. My boys must be in danger," I said. "Can you guys come help? More people the better."

"Of course sweetheart. Let's go," Carlisle said.

Kings went and excused us from the dinner with the promise we would meet again soon. He walked back over and we both grabbed onto four of the Cullen's each and apparated to the woods.

**- Sam POV -**

We were at the beach after the boys returned home from school and were just relaxing. I had passed my physical with flying colours and all I had to do was get fitted for my uniform and I would be a full cop.

"What was that?" Quil asked. We all focused in on the forest and we heard some footsteps. We all stood up and pushed the others behind us.

"Before you phase, wait," Fred said. He pulled out his wand and said a spell. "That will stop anyone who wanted to come to the beach."

We thanked him before turning back to the woods. We all caught the strong stench of bleach and phased. I watched as Blaise touched his ring and chanted something under his breath.

"Well look what we got here. A bunch of puppies, some muggles and a few blood traitors," a voice said before a vampire landed in front of us followed by six other vampires and five cloaked men holding wands.

"Well, you aren't exactly who we were looking for but I guess you will do," one of the cloaked men said. We all crouched down as they took up fighting position.

"Wait!" The lead vamp called out. He turned and sniffed the air quickly.

"What is it Andre?" One of the other vampires said.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said

"Well, it can't really be nothing," a voice said. "That would imply that we aren't here."

Suddenly 7 people appeared in front of us. We then realised they were the Cullens.

_They shouldn't be here _Jake said through the link.

"We know we are on your land but we were asked to help by someone you know well," Edward explained.

_Forgot he could read minds, _Jake said.

_I wonder who asked them. _Quil asked.

"You do know, vampire or not, you are outnumbered," one of the vamps said.

"Well, you have seven vampires and five wizards. We have seven vampires and five wizards and a pack of werewolves so I think we are set," a gorgeous voice said and I whimpered.

_Mya, _I whispered.

We all watched as Mya appeared in front of us along with Kingsley and she looked amazing. Her knee length red and black dress swished around her knees and her simple black heels, although sinking into the sand made her legs look amazing. Her hair was up and I loved seeing her long neck.

"Well, well, well. Little Miss. Granger. It's a pity you were not allowed to change. You would have made a stunning vampire," Andre, the lead vamp said and I let out a feral growl and stepped forward so I was beside Mya.

I smiled in my head as she rested her hand on my head.

_We got your back Sam, _Jared said. I turned slightly as all the boys and Leah stepped forward. Leah moved to the other side of Mya and butted her hand. They had become exceptionally close and I was happy.

"I think you are the outnumbered ones," the big, burly Cullen, Emmett, said with a smirk.

"We'll take our chances," the vamp said before he launched at Mya. I pounced at the same time and caught him mid air. He and I circled one another and I took a second to check on Mya. She was fighting one of the cloaked men with Leah shadowing her so whenever someone would try and interfere, she would stop them.

I stopped focusing on my imprint as the vamp lunged. We started fighting, a mix of teeth and claws. I just kept thinking about how he put Mya through hell by trying to turn her.

We fought for a while until he got me. I felt him bite into my shoulder and I howled in pain as I threw him off. I stumbled before collapsing to the ground in pain. I watched as the vamp made to come at me again before a brown wolf pounced over me and knocked him away.

I found myself looking into the beautiful yet scared eyes of my imprint.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" She asked. I whimpered softly but froze. The vamp was sneaking up behind Mya ready to pounce. I gathered all my strength and stood just as he pounced. I slid in front of Mya and struck him hard with my paw. I collapsed again and felt Mya lift my head.

"Burn him Em," Mya demanded before she looked down at me.

"Come on Sammy. Stay with me baby," she whispered. I felt a tear drop onto my muzzle and I whimpered. I lifted my head with a groan and licked her cheek gently.

"Stay with me. I can't lose you. I need you love," she whispered as she rubbed my head gently.

_I'm not going anywhere. That bloodsucker won't take me away from you, _I said in my mind but I wished she could hear me.

"He says he isn't going anywhere. He says that the bloodsucker won't take him away from you," Edward said.

_Thank you, _I said. He nodded at me and got to work helping the others burn the vamps.

"Thanks Ed. Keep up that attitude babe. I've missed you the last couple of days. I'm sorry I left. Next time I go to England you can come with me. I promise. Please stay with me. I love you baby," Mya said to me before kissing my muzzle.

"Mione, we've gotta get him home. The venom is going to try and spread soon. It will be painful so he needs to be comfortable," I heard Jared say.

I felt myself being lifted and I whimpered as Mya's touch disappeared. I felt the boys carefully place me on my uninjured side in the bed of my truck. I felt someone get into the bed of the truck and smiled as Mya's scent engulfed me.

"We'll be home soon baby then I can fix you up," she whispered. I felt my head get lifted and it rested in her lap before I closed my eyes and let the threatening blackness overtake me.

**Thanks guys for reviewing. I am now officially done with school so I can update a lot more. Also I was asked by Desi-Pari Always how I type chapters on my phone (this one was typed fully on the phone as well). Well, I have a Blackberry and it has a Word Document program that I use before I email the chapters to my computer for final editing and posting. The reason I type on my phone is because my phone is always on me if inspiration hits. It is also much easier to transport my phone if I'm on a bus, train or someone else is driving me around. Also, thanks for pointing out my error with ages. I'll fix that ASAP. **

**I want to thank those of you who have reviewed every chapter. Thank you for your constant support. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14**

**- Jared POV -**

Paul and I carried Sam upstairs once we arrived at his and Mione's place. Mione raced ahead of us making sure there were enough covers and what not on the bed.

"Should we go grab the doctor vamp?" Paul asked as we carefully put Sam on the bed. Just as we rested him down, his body shifted and Sam was lying unconscious in front of us.

"Can you guys just put some sleep pants on him and I'll grab my things. I should be able to heal it no problem," Mione said softly. I could only imagine the pain she was feeling at the time.

We slipped Sam's pants on him and Paul and I kissed Mione's cheek before leaving her alone with our alpha.

"How is Mione?" Kim asked as we entered the kitchen. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Not good baby. She's hurting right now and she is going to try and heal him," I explained.

"Knowing Mione, she will blame this on herself," Draco said.

"I'll cook her some soup then Seth, you can take it up to her," Sue said as she started moving around the kitchen.

"Seth, make sure you stay up there until she has eaten the majority of the soup. She will try and refuse but make sure she does," Blaise explained. Seth nodded and waited for the soup to be made.

One hour later we watched and listened as Seth took the soup from Sue up to Mione. We heard the bedroom door open then close.

20 minutes later Seth had not returned yet which we took as a good sign.

Another ten minutes passed and Seth walked down the stairs with an empty bowl.

"Wow, you got her to eat the whole bowl. I'm impressed," Draco said.

"I said that Sam would want her to eat and keep up her health," Seth said.

We looked at the stairs hoping and praying that our alphas would be ok.

**- Sam POV -**

Pain. Immense pain. That was all I could feel. My limbs were heavy but my veins felt like they were on fire.

Every so often I felt something cold shoot through me that would soothe the burn but it wouldn't last long.

I could hear my angel's voice and it was quite soothing but sometimes she would disappear and I would call out to her.

I felt the pain begin to subside and I could soon make out the sounds around me.

I opened my eyes and noticed the room I was in was quite bright. I closed my eyes tightly before opening them again and letting them adjust to the light. I could smell and hear Mya somewhere in the room and I tried to lift my head.

Pain shot through me and I hissed. I heard movement and felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"Sam?" Mya whispered. My eyes focused and I found myself gazing into her gorgeous, chocolate eyes.

"Hey baby. It's nice to see your eyes," Mya whispered. Her hand left my head and I whimpered. Her hand was replaced with a wet cloth that soothed me just as well.

"You have a bad fever baby caused by the venom. The venom had started to spread to your heart and other organs. We almost lost you twice baby. I could feel you leaving and it hurt so damn much," Mya whispered. I could see the tears welling in her eyes and I tried to lift my hand to wipe them away but I couldn't.

"Don't move baby. There is still some venom in your system. We have been purging your system for four days now," Mya said.

Four days! Wow. I had been unconsciousness for four days. I had spent four days away from Mya.

"I'm going to give you an injection that should help remove the rest of the venom," Mya said. I watched as she prepared a syringe and walked back over to the bed. I didn't feel it enter my skin but I felt something cool flow through my still burning veins.

"Sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," I heard Mya say before I fell back into blackness.

**- Hermione POV -**

I sat by Sam's bedside for the whole time he was unconscious. I only left to have a shower or go to the toilet. Sue made sure all my meals were brought up to me and she also helped with the boys.

"I'm sorry about my attitude boys," I said to Brady and Colin one day as we sat by Sam eating lunch.

"It's ok. We understand. Jared explained to us about how deep the imprinting bond goes," Brady said comfortingly.

"I promise, once he is better, everything will get back to normal," I said softly.

The boys hugged me tightly and took our empty plates downstairs. Sam's fever had broken the night before and the final venom had left his system so now we were just waiting for him to wake up.

He moaned and I looked over at him.

"Hey baby," I whispered as his eyes opened.

"Hey," he said hoarsely before coughing from the dryness of his throat. I fed him some water slowly and kissed his head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I sat down on the bed. I felt his hand rest on my knee and I laced our fingers.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Sam whispered.

"You had me petrified honey," I whispered. I felt Sam tugging lightly on my hand and I leant down and his lips were pressed desperately to mine.

Once Sam and I separated, I wrapped my arms around him gently and hugged him.

"I'm sorry baby. What happened?" Sam asked me.

"A vampire bite babe. Remember? That group of vamps and wizards attacked all of us," I said.

"Yep, I remember now. Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?" Sam said. He tried to look me up and down but he hissed as he tried to sit up.

"Sam, I'm fine. It's nothing I couldn't handle," I said. I kissed his forehead just as Brady and Colin walked into the room. They saw Sam awake and raced over to the bed to hug him.

"We were worried Sam. The whole pack is," Brady said.

"I'll be right back. I've got to ring Billy," I said. I started to get up off the bed but Sam grabbed my arm.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes then I'll be back. I promise babe. Brady and Colin will be here and I'll be back before you know it," I said. I pressed my lips to his and pulled my arm away gently. I walked downstairs and grabbed the phone.

I dialed Billy's number and also grabbed some chicken soup Sue had made from the fridge and began heating it on the stove.

"_Hello?" _A voice said that I identified as Jake.

"Hey Jake. Are the pack there?" I asked as I stirred the soup.

_"Yep. Hold on. Ok, you're on loud speaker now," _Jake said.

_"Mione, is Sam ok?" _Jared asked.

"He is. He just woke up. You guys can come over if you want," I said. I waved my hand over the soup because I was getting impatient. It was ready and the perfect temperature so Sam wouldn't burn his mouth.

_"We'll be there in five," _Billy said. I hung up the phone and put the soup into a bowl. I grabbed a spoon and started walking back upstairs to the bedroom.

When I walked into the room, Sam immediately snapped his head towards me and inhaled my scent.

"Brady, Colin, could you guys wait downstairs please. Billy and the pack will be here soon," I said. They nodded and walked back downstairs. I put the soup on the bedside table and helped Sam to sit up.

I rested the bowl on his lap and with his good arm, he started gulping down the soup.

"Hey man," I heard Jared say. I looked over and noticed the pack was all standing in the entrance to the bedroom.

"Come in guys," I said. They flooded in and took up positions around the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jared asked. I moved the now empty soup bowl over to the bedside table and clutched Sam's hand.

"I've definitely been better," Sam answered. I squeezed his hand tightly and felt him squeeze back.

"Understandable. Dude, you've been out for five days. You've never slept this long ever," Paul said.

"Did you get them all?" Sam asked.

"Three of the wizards got away but we got all the leeches," Jake explained.

"Good. Alright boys, Leah. We need to increase patrol. I want to make sure that no more leeches or wizards hurt Mya," Sam said. He tried to sit up and swing his legs off the bed but Jared and I pushed him back. "I've gotta get up. I'm going to help."

"No you aren't. You are still injured and until I am sure you are healthy, you are not phasing," I ordered.

"Mya, I have to. I'm the alpha," Sam protested. I noticed the boys and Leah stepped back and all of them, Elders included were grinning.

"As am I Sam and right now, I have the upper hand as I am not the one who is bed ridden. You will not be getting out of this bed until I say so," I demanded. We all watched in awe as Sam bowed his head and lay back down.

"I think I'm really gunna love having you as alpha female Mione," Paul said with a grin.

"Shut up Paul," Sam said and I giggled. He then turned and directed his next question at me "May I give orders from bed?"

"You may," I said. Sam smiled and shook his head before kissing me.

"Ok, Jared, you are in charge until Mya says I'm allowed to phase. During patrols I want one person circling the forest around this house then I want the other person patrolling the Forks border," Sam said.

"I can ask Carlisle and his family to keep an eye out in Forks. They are moving back here," I said.

"We will have to renegotiate the treaty considering Bella and Blaise are up there and also because Mione is friends with them," Billy said. Sam nodded and tightened his grip on my hand. His face was scrunched in pain and he was breathing sharply.

"Sam, burning or stabbing?" I asked.

"Burning. My shoulder," He hissed out. I walked over to the desk and grabbed a jar of cream that was used for burns and bites.

"Jared, Paul, hold him down. This will hurt. Sam, this cream will sting at first but then it will cool down," I said. Sam nodded and I watched as he clenched his teeth together.

Jared and Paul held Sam down gently and I scooped some of the cream into my hand. I rubbed it over the bite and flinched as Sam did. He started to squirm but the boys held him down. To help ease the stinging, I blew on his shoulder gently.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked once he seemed to relax.

"Much better. It doesn't burn anymore," Sam explained.

"Good. Now, I suggest you get back to sleep. I need to talk to Blaise and the boys and also Kings," I said. I kissed Sam on the lips and we all walked out of the room.

**- ? POV -**

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW COULD YOU NOT BRING HER TO ME? IT WAS AN EASY TASK - KIDNAP THE MUDBLOOD AND BRING HER TO ME! HOW HARD IS THAT?" I demanded as three men groveled at my feet.

"We are terribly sorry milord. It seems the mudblood has aligned herself with wolves and vampires," one man said.

"Yes, she did have a habit of mixing with vermin," I mused as I stroked the arm of my chair. "What of Andre?"

"Dead milord. One of the wolves got him," another man said.

"Shame, he was quite an asset and he did desperately desire to destroy Miss. Granger," I said.

"We did notice one thing," one man said and my interest was piqued.

"Speak," I hissed.

"Well milord, one of the wolves seemed exceptionally close to the mudblood. He was the first to step forward when Andre spoke to the mudblood and when he was injured, she rushed to his side and didn't leave. It also seems that some of the muggle girls that were with them were just as close to other wolves," the third explained.

"I will excuse your failure this one time but never again. Now leave," I said. They stood, bowed and practically ran out of my throne room.

"Soon Miss. Granger. Very soon," I whispered.

**- Sam POV -**

After a week, Mya said I was able to get out of bed but I would have to wait a few more days before I could phase again.

"Mya, I'm home," I called out as I hung up my gun belt and opened up my shirt.

"In the kitchen," I heard my girl's beautiful voice call out. I listened to the house and noticed Brady and Colin weren't around.

I entered the kitchen and smiled. Mya was busy preparing something on the stove that smelt delicious. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I pulled her back slightly into my chest and kissed her neck.

"Hello," I whispered into her shoulder.

"Hey handsome," she said. "How was work?"

"Pretty good. Charlie and I just had to check out a break in at a shop in Forks but that was it. Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Down at the beach. They are helping Sue set up for the bonfire. You should probably have a shower and get changed," Mya said.

"Ok. Love you," I said before kissing her on the shoulder and walking upstairs to the shower.

After the shower I watched as Mya pulled lasagna out of the oven followed by a pasta bake and a potato bake.

"Smells great babe. I don't think I want to go to the bonfire and share this food, or you as a matter of fact," I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Come on Sam. We've gotta get going. I know you don't want to but it will be fun and you know it," Mya said with a grin.

I groaned and said "fine" before Mya kissed me again. I helped her carry the food out to the truck before I lifted her up and in and then got into the driver's side.

When we arrived at the beach a few minutes later we realised the bonfire was in full swing. Mya and I grabbed the food and we walked down to the bonfire.

"Hey Mione, Sam," Sue said from behind the table where the food was. She walked around and hugged both of us.

"Hey Sue. Here, I made these," Mya said. We handed her the dishes and walked over to where everyone was dancing.

We danced for a while before heading over and grabbing some food. We all sat around the fire and listened to Billy as he told one of our stories. After the story while the Elders and Charlie talked, the rest of us danced. I wrapped my arms around Mya and pulled her to me as we danced. We both felt her shorts begin to vibrate and Mya pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She said as she walked away from us.

We couldn't hear her conversation but I turned the music off as her facial expressions changed.

"Thanks Ed," we heard her say before she raced over to us. She grabbed Blaise, Draco and Fred and whispered something to them in Italian. They nodded and they all changed into their animal forms. Blaise and Draco ushered all of us into a tight group before changing back whilst Mya and Fred grabbed the Elders, Charlie and Sue and put them in our little circle.

"Fred, you've got Kim, Blaise, Draco, you've got Sue. I'll take Bella," Mya said after she changed back. The four of them jumped into action and pulled the three girls in question to their sides.

"Mione, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Bella, ask questions later," Mya said shortly. I watched as Mya's back tensed up and she drew her wand from the back of her pants.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred and the ground shook. We all hit the ground as a dark cloud of smoke came towards us.

"Keep a firm hold on the girls!" Mya called out. We saw their wands light up and point to make sure the girls were ok.

Blaise and Draco said something in Latin before the smoke cleared. We all picked ourselves up from the ground and helped others up. We looked over at the four wizards and noticed they were in fighting stance with Sue, Bella and Kim sitting on the ground behind them.

"You got lucky Mudblood but be warned. It will be you, or them!" A voice called from in the woods. Mya nodded to Blaise and Fred who, after depositing Kim to Draco, ran into the woods.

"You three ok?" Mya asked. Sue, Bella and Kim nodded but seemed to be shaking. Mya helped Bella and Sue to stand before they raced towards their respective wolves. Jake and Jared held their girls tight and kissed their heads whilst Harry, Seth and Leah pulled Sue into a protective circle.

Blaise and Fred emerged from the forest looking grim.

"You may want to see this Mione," Blaise said.

Mya nodded and turned to Draco. "Make sure they stay here. Fred, you stay with him, Blaise, lead the way."

I watched my imprint walk into the woods and I felt her fear.

**-Mione POV -**

Blaise led me into the woods to a clearing and I gasped. Lying in the clearing was a dead wolf with a large knife sticking out of its side. I walked over when I realised that there was a piece of paper between the wolf and the knife. I pulled the knife out and grabbed the bloody paper.

_Today was just a warm up mudblood. You're next. Prepare yourself - a new dark lord has risen._

"Mione?" Blaise questioned.

"We need to make sure that the pack remains safe," I said. Blaise took the letter and read it quickly.

"Fred and Drake are leaving in the morning. They can take this to the Order," Blaise said.

"For now, don't tell them," I said as I indicated back to where the pack was.

Blaise nodded and I waved my wand and buried the poor wolf. I grabbed the knife and letter and we headed back to the others.

**- ? POV -**

"It's done master," one man said as he groveled at my feet.

"Good. Did you leave our little gift?" I asked.

"Yes milord," he said again.

"Good. Leave now," I commanded. Once he was gone, I stood up and walked over to the window. I looked out over the rolling countryside and smirked.

Soon, she will be mine or she will watch everyone she loves die!

**Hey guys. I've had a few people mention that I eluded to the fact Remus was dead when I compared Sam's wolf form to an old friend. I think I mentioned in one of the last couple of chapters but if not, I meant that Sam looks like Sirius in his wolf form not Remus. Only because Sam is a large black wolf. Hope this clears that up. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15**

**- Sam POV -**

Mya had been very distant from everybody since the bonfire three weeks ago. She spent most of the time she wasn't working at the bookstore reading musty old books or cooking food for the pack.

She didn't really speak to anyone and if she did, it was quite little. One day I just got sick of it. The boys would be finishing school at the end of the week but we were all heading up to Forks for Bella's graduation. Mya was in our room getting dressed when I slipped in and locked the door.

"Mya, we need to talk," I said.

"Sam, not now. We have Bella's graduation ceremony and we can't be late," she said. "Can you zip me up?"

I walked over to her and grabbed the small zip at the back of her dress and zipped it up to the top. I then spun her around to look at me.

"Yes now. We won't be late. Mya, what is wrong? You've been distant lately," I said.

"No I haven't Sam. Please let me go. I need to do my hair," Mya protested. She tried to move but I tightened my grip on her waist slightly.

"Yes you have. You've been working lots of extra shifts, whenever you are home you barely speak and when you do, it's very little. Now, tell me, what's wrong," I said in an alpha tone.

"Sam, nothing is wrong," she protested again.

"I guess we aren't going to Bella's graduation then because until you tell me the truth, I am not letting you go," I said. I noticed Mya trying to grab her wand but I reached out and grabbed it just before she did. She squirmed a bit more before collapsing against my chest.

"Fine Sam. You win. If you really want to know, I'm doing it to keep you safe. The people who attacked us at the bonfire want me. They have no qualms with hurting anyone who gets in their way. I've been trying to keep you safe," Mya whispered. I felt tears begin to dampen my shirt so I pulled her closer to me and kissed her head.

"Honey, you can tell me these things. Don't worry, no one will get hurt, especially not you. I love you to much to let that happen," I said before I lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. I lifted her up off the ground and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked us slowly over to our bed and laid her down.

I growled when one hand ran down my chest and the other ran through my hair. I grabbed one of her bent knees and pulled it up against my side. I started rubbing her thigh and grinned when Mya moaned.

"We need to stop or we will never get to Bella's graduation," she whispered and I nodded. I lifted her back up and kissed her again. I gasped when she slid down my body and brushed against my very obvious desire for her.

"I'm gunna go shower," I whispered huskily before kissing her again and walking into the bathroom.

We arrived at Bella's graduation just as the rest of the boys were pulling in. We walked into the auditorium and took our seats as the Principal started talking. I rested my hand on Mya's thigh and started tracing patterns. I felt her doing the same to me and I smiled. We all applauded and cheered when Bella's name was called and we laughed as she blushed.

"You look gorgeous Bells," Mya said once the ceremony was over. The cousins hugged before Bella moved onto the rest of us. We all went out for lunch to the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles where the boys nearly got us kicked out because they started a food fight.

"Mya and I are gunna stay here for a while," I said as the boys got in cars to leave.

"Ok. Sam, Mione do you mind if we stay at Seth's tonight. We are gunna have a video game marathon considering we don't have school tomorrow," Brady asked.

"That's fine if its ok with Sue and Harry," Mya said. The boys nodded and hugged us both before jumping into Sue's car.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's do some shopping," I said. Mya grabbed my hand and I smiled. We walked down the main street looking at various shops. Mya pulled me into a jewellery store and while she looked at earrings, I looked at rings. I knew I would propose to her I just needed to work out when. I decided to come back one day when Mya was at work.

We left that store and as we passed a baby shop Mya sighed.

"What's up baby?" I asked as she stopped. I started thinking about why she was upset. Did she want a baby? Sure that would be great but I want to be married to her first and I really didn't want to share at the moment. I thought about my dream and smiled at how beautiful she was when she was pregnant.

"I should buy Ron and Lavender a present for the baby. Its due soon," Mya said. I nodded and we walked inside. Mya started looking at pre-made gift baskets and I smiled as she picked up a yellow one.

We walked up to the counter and paid for the basket and the lady smiled at us.

"You two will make gorgeous babies if you don't mind me saying," she said as she bagged the present.

"Thank you," Mya said with a blush. We walked out of the shop hand in hand and headed to another shop. I grinned down at Mya when I felt her hand slip into the back pocket of my jeans.

"If you wanted a feel all you had to do was ask," I whispered into her ear before nipping her earlobe.

"Where's the fun in that?" She replied with a cheeky grin. I laughed lightly and noticed that it was 6pm.

"Come on. Let's get some dinner," I said. We walked into the Thai restaurant that was on the corner were ushered to a table.

We ordered our food and drink and I smiled when I felt Mya's foot massage my calf. I reached under the table and grabbed her foot, placed it in my lap and started rubbing it. She moaned softly and stuck her tongue out at me. I blew a kiss at her just as the drinks were placed in front of us.

"How are you feeling?" Mya asked me after taking a sip of her drink.

"Alright. My shoulder played up a little bit but other than that its ok. I missed you today though," I said honestly.

During dinner, I kept Mya's foot in my lap and would occasionally rub it or her calf. At one point I felt her foot slip down my leg and massage my calf muscle again. I grinned at her and grabbed her hand. I started running my thumb over the back of her hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed it gently.

"I love you baby," I whispered.

"I love you too Sam," she replied. When we were finished, I paid the bill and pulled my girl to me. We walked back to my truck and I lifted her in.

Before I could shut the door, she pulled me to her and kissed me. I couldn't help but deepen it and I wrapped my arms around her.

I couldn't resist kissing across Mya's jaw and down her neck. I heard her moan and I forced myself to pull away.

"Home," I said. Mya nodded and kissed me again before I jumped into my side of the car and practically floored it out of Port Angeles.

We arrived home quickly and I picked Mya up and kissed her again. I kicked the door shut and headed towards the house. I was glad I had given the boys the night off from patrolling around my house.

When we got inside, I rested Mya against the front door as I kissed her. I pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.

"If at any point you get uncomfortable, tell me and we will stop," I whispered to her. She nodded and continued kissing me.

As I walked upstairs, I could feel the wolf in me pacing. I rested Mya on the bed and looked down at her with a smile.

"Mya, if this happens tonight, just know, I will mark you. The wolf and I both want you and he is desperate to mark you. If you aren't ready, say something," I whispered. I wouldn't be angry if she wanted to stop due to what had happened to her. I felt her small hand come down and cup me through my jeans and that was enough of an answer for me.

I pulled both our clothes from us and when she was naked in front of me, I looked her over. She tried to cover up her scars but I moved her hands.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered as I kissed down the scar that sliced her stomach. I grabbed a condom from the bedside table and slipped it on before positioning myself.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded and I slipped inside her and I knew then that she was mine forever.

**- Mione POV -**

I opened my eyes and realised it was still dark. I looked down when I felt a weight on my waist and noticed I was naked with Sam's arm wrapped around me.

What we had done flooded back to me and I smiled. I carefully slipped out of bed, grabbed my tank top and underwear and walked over to the mirror as I got dressed. I moved the thin strap off my shoulder slightly and looked at the purple bruise that was forming over the red bite mark. I smiled when I realised I was now fully their alpha female.

"Come back to bed," Sam's deep voice said from the bed. I turned to him and smiled wider. I walked back over to the bed and slipped back in beside him. Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Sleep. I've gotta get up early for work and I can't sleep without you here," he said.

"Love you," I said as I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Love you too baby," he replied. I closed my eyes and snuggled down against his warmth.

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. Sam's side was a bit cool and I assumed that he had gone into work until the bedroom door opened and Sam walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Morning beautiful girl," he said. I sat up and smiled as he placed the tray in front of me. It contained toast with peanut butter, waffles with strawberries and melted chocolate, bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and two glasses of orange juice.

"Good morning. What's all this?" I asked.

"This is because I love you and you deserve to have a break," Sam said as he slipped in beside me.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked as I ate a piece of bacon.

"Charlie wanted to spend the day with Bella so he called the station and got the day off for both of us," Sam said. He picked up a strawberry and after swirling it around in the chocolate, he held it up to my lips. We spent the rest of the morning feeding each other the breakfast Sam had made. When we were done, Sam put the empty tray on the floor and pulled me into his chest. I kissed his pec and breathed in his woodsy scent.

_I'm so lucky _Sam said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm lucky too Sam," I whispered. He looked down at me shocked.

"I didn't say anything although I am lucky," Sam said.

"I swear you said something," I said.

_Maybe I'm just going crazy, _I thought.

_Maybe babe but I think this is something that has to do with the bond, _Sam's voice echoed in my mind.

"Well this is weird," I said.

Sam laughed, kissed me and said "I think its great. It means I can talk to you about private stuff when the pack are around."

I blushed lightly and kissed him. We stayed in bed a while longer until the phone rang. Sam kissed me and went down to the kitchen to answer it. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to find Sam standing tensed up against the wall with the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear.

"Well, I don't want to see you! Goodbye," Sam said before he slammed the phone back into the cradle. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. His head rested against my neck and I felt him kissing and licking his mark. His arms rested on my waist and I felt his hands slip under my shirt and rub my stomach and sides.

"You ok baby?" I asked after a few minutes. He shook his head and kept his face firmly buried in my neck. I felt his teeth latch onto his mark slightly and I just rubbed his back softly.

After about five minutes, Sam kissed my shoulder where his mark was and looked me in the eye.

_I can't believe he called _Sam said in his head

"Who called baby? I can't help you if you don't tell me these things," I whispered to him.

"It was my dad. He wants to have dinner and "catch up". I can't do that babe. I just can't, not after he abandoned us," Sam said desperately into my shoulder.

"Shh. Its ok baby. No one is going to force you to sit down with him. I promise," I said. Sam kissed me sweetly and I hugged him tighter.

"I love you baby," Sam whispered to me.

"I love you too. I should probably get started on some lunch. The boys will probably crash here and if I don't have something made, they will kill me," I said with a laugh. Sam laughed as well and kissed my neck.

"Shower with me," I said as I headed for the stairs. Sam grinned and nipped my ear as we walked into the bathroom.

After our shower I changed into a pair of denim jeans and a white short sleeved v-neck and walked down to the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table wearing only a pair of cut-off jeans and was reading the newspaper. I kissed his cheek and got started on making lunch.

Sure enough, just as I had pulled the food out of the oven, the pack arrived. Brady and Colin walked straight over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Did you have fun?" I asked the. I was immediately regaled with their story of how they teamed up and beat Seth multiple times.

They helped me place everything onto the table and I sat on Sam's lap as the boys started eating.

Halfway through the meal the phone rang again. I got up and walked over to it, slipping it from its cradle before Sam had even stood up.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Hey Cara. I've got a question for ya," _Blaise said. He seemed slightly worried which had me on edge.

"Shoot," I replied.

_"Is Leah with you guys. She was meant to come up here but she didn't," _Blaise said. I could fully sense the desperation in his voice.

"She isn't here B. I think Jake had patrol with her. Hang on, hey Jake, was Leah with you this morning?" I asked.

Jake swallowed his food and nodded. "Yep. I walked her back to her place then came here with Seth, Brady and Colin. She said she had a date with Blaise that's why she would be missing lunch."

"She should be at home. She walked in with Jake about an hour ago," Seth said.

"B, have you tried calling her at home?" I asked. By now all the boys were listening to me.

_"Yea but no one picked up. Also, I've been feeling some pain all throughout my body," _Blaise said desperately. I looked up at Sam and felt my face pale.

"Blaise, get to Leah's now. I've got a bad feeling. I'll meet you there," I said before I hung up my phone. I summond my wand and turned to the boys.

"Mione? What's wrong with Leah?" Seth asked.

"I don't know kiddo. Blaise and I are gunna go check it out. She may have just fallen asleep. You guys stay here. I'll be back before you know it," I said. I kissed Sam and looked him in the eye.

_I'll tell you what's wrong when I get there, _I said through our link. He nodded and kissed me again.

_Bring her back safe, _I nodded and apparated away.

When I arrived Blaise was pacing outside the house.

"Come on B," I said. We drew our wands and walked up to the front door. We knocked lightly before pushing it open. We started walking through the house but stopped just outside the kitchen as we heard movement. I signalled for Blaise to be quiet and I pushed the door open with my foot. The sight that greeted me stunned me.

"Sue!" I cried. I raced over to her bloody body and rolled her onto her back.

"Mione?" She whispered. I got to work on healing the wounds on her face and body.

"I'm here," I said comfortingly. "So is Blaise."

"Leah, Harry. Upstairs," she whispered before she passed out in my arms.

"Go Blaise. She is almost healed. Call me," I said. He nodded and raced upstairs. I continued healing Sue until I heard Blaise cry out my name. I made Sue comfortable and raced towards his voice.

"They need help," he said. He was holding a limp Leah in his arms and Harry was at his feet, bleeding and bruised.

I knew Leah's body would need minimal help so I got to work on Harry. His wounds, like Sue's were serious but nothing I couldn't handle.

_Sam! _I called out in my mind.

_I'm here baby. What has happened? _He asked. I projected the memories of what I had seen to him and he growled.

_I'll be there soon. I'm bringing Jared with me, _Sam said.

"Sam and Jared are coming. I'll stay up here with these two. Go and check on Sue then get Sam and Jared up here. GO!" I demanded as Blaise protested. He kissed Leah's head and raced downstairs.

I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Leah's pocket. I grabbed it and opened it before gasping.

_You will be mine or you will find the rest of the wolves in a worse state than this mudblood. Good luck on your hunt, it will be easier to just give yourself up._

I was shaking slightly but I finished working on Harry. I couldn't understand what he meant by hunt but I stopped thinking about it when I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and I pointed my wand at the door. When Sam appeared, I lowered my wand.

"Are they ok?" Sam asked as he moved towards me.

"Leah should be walking either tonight or tomorrow with no visible wounds. Sue and Harry will take a bit longer. Can you grab Leah and I'll levitate Harry and we can get home with them," I slipped the note into my pocket when Sam turned his back. We walked downstairs carefully with our friends and met up with Blaise and Jared.

"Apparation will be quicker. Blaise, pick Sue up and stand with Sam. Apparate to our place. I've got Jared and Harry," I said. Blaise nodded and carefully lifted Sue into his arms. He grabbed Sam's shirt carefully and apparated away.

I rested Harry in Jared's arms and grabbed his hand before following Blaise.

"Seth, you've gotta move," I ordered softly. He did but looked on worriedly as his mum, dad and sister were carried in. I transfigured three cushions into cots and the boys placed the three people on them.

"Blaise, go grab my medical bag off my dresser. Hurry," I demanded. He raced upstairs and was back in record time.

"I grabbed your phone as well," he said. I nodded and dialled a familiar number. I didn't care about the time difference I needed help.

_"Mione? What's up?" _Draco's voice asked.

"Get a team and get your asses here. The Clearwaters were attacked and there was another note," I said as I grabbed some potion that would heal the cuts on Sue's face.

_"We'll be at yours ASAP," _Drake said before I snapped my phone shut.

"What note babe?" Sam asked. I shook my head and continued healing Sue and Harry. We all heard one large pop outside.

"Go check. Ask a safety question," I said. Blaise nodded and walked outside. A few moments later, Blaise walked back in followed by Bill, Charlie, Draco, Harry, Remus and Tonks.

"What happened cub?" Remus asked as he knelt beside me and started working on Harry. The others started putting protection spells up around the house.

"Blaise felt something was off so we went to the Clearwater's to check it out. We found Sue in the kitchen and Harry and Leah upstairs. This was in Leah's pocket," I said. I handed Remus the note which he passed to Bill.

"We still don't know who this guy is. All we know is that he has some sick fascination with you," Bill said after he had read the letter.

"That could be used to our advantage," I said. I finished healing Sue and noticed Leah was nearly perfect thanks to the werewolf gene.

"Absolutely not. We did that with you once and we nearly lost you. I'm pretty sure Sam would rip me apart if we agreed to that," Draco said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The person who has done this has some morbid fascination with Mione. She wants to use herself as bait," Charlie explained quickly.

"NO!" Sam cried as he turned to me "I can't let you do that. This sicko could kill you!"

"Sam, he won't. I'm what he wants so he will just toy with me for a while," I said but I realised it wasn't helping.

"I won't lose you because some nut job is fascinated with you. I won't," Sam protested softly as he grabbed me. He pulled me tightly against him and kissed his mark through my shirt.

We heard Leah groan and I rushed to her side. Blaise grabbed her hand and Sam stood at the foot of the cot.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" I asked as Leah's eyes opened.

"I hurt. How are mum and dad?" Leah asked as she tried to sit up. Blaise and I pushed her back down.

"They're fine. I promise," I said. Rem finished healing Harry just as the front door slammed open.

"Uncle Charlie? What's wrong?" I asked. His eyes were frantically darting around the room and I now noticed Jake was rubbing his chest.

"Bella's not here?" He asked.

"No. Should she be?" I asked.

"She's missing. She wasn't in her room this morning when I went to wake her up for work," Uncle Charlie said. I noticed Jake's legs buckle under him and he had to be practically carried to a chair.

"Have you tried her phone?" I asked.

"Yep. Its on her bedside table and her truck is still in the drive," Uncle Charlie said desperately.

"Brady, sit Uncle Charlie down," I said. B nodded and grabbed Uncle Charlie's arm and dragged him to a chair.

Jared's phone began ringing and he left the room. We heard a gut wrenching yell and Sam and Paul ran after him. They came back a few minutes practically carrying Jared.

"Kim, gone," was all he could get out.

"This is what the hunt means. I'm meant to find them. They obviously tried to take Sue but didn't count on Leah and Harry being home," I said to the Order members in the room.

"Why would they do this?" Draco asked.

"Me. I'm the connection between all of them. They are trying to draw me out," I said. I walked over to Jared and Jake. They both looked up at me with broken eyes.

"I promise you, I will find them. No matter what it takes I will bring them back to you," I said. They nodded and crumbled into my arms, sobbing against my shoulder.

**- ? POV -**

"Excellent," I said as my men appeared with the two girls.

"What happened to the third?" I asked.

"Her family interrupted but we did leave them with a good beating. The message has been given," one of them said.

"Good. Lock them in the dungeon and fetch me some ink, parchment, a quil and an owl, I have a letter to write," I demanded.

My men walked away with the two girls slung over their shoulders.

I couldn't help but let out the evil cackle.

"Soon my dear, so soon, I can taste it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16**

**- Jake POV -**

I felt so lost. Bella was now missing for three days as was Kim. Sam had tried to keep our minds off everything by assigning us some more patrols which I was grateful for but whenever I was off, all I could think about was Bella. I had even started taking patrols off the others to keep my mind occupied.

The Clearwaters were fully healed thanks to Mione's magic but none of them could tell what the people who attacked them looked like. They had all been dressed in black with white skull masks. When Sue told Mione that, she paled and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Jake. How you doing?" Mione asked as I walked into hers and Sam's kitchen. I didn't answer I just walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. Before I could stop them, tears poured out of my eyes. I could hear a spoon drop and soon I felt myself slipping to the floor with Mione's arms around me. I sobbed into her shoulder as I felt her hands run through my hair and down my back.

After a few minutes I felt the tears stop and I looked up at Mione. She smiled at me and kissed my head before grabbing the tissue box from the cupboard beside her and wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered but I didn't move my head from her chest. I could hear her heart beating steadily and it seemed to calm me down.

"It's ok baby. There isn't anything to be sorry for. I had Jared here this morning doing the same thing," Mione whispered. I felt her lips press against my head again and I found myself cuddling into her embrace, much like a child would their mum.

"I just miss her so much. I feel so lost without her. It's like I don't want to function. I hate that it is summer break because I can't use school to keep me occupied," I said. I felt Mione's hand run over my back again.

"I know honey. I promise you, I'll get her back. Now, I know you don't have school but why don't you get started on your summer work? It will keep you busy for a while," Mione said and I groaned.

"But mum, I don't want to do it," I said before I even thought about it. I watched as Mione's eyes widened and she looked down at me.

"What did you call me?" She whispered.

"I called you mum," I said confidently. "You are our alpha female and you take care of me like a mum. Us younger guys have been talking it over and we'd like to start calling you mum, I mean if that's ok."

"Of course. I'd be honoured. But since you want to call me mum, you will work like a son. Now, up you get. You can help me make lunch then while that is cooking, you will work on your summer work," Mione said. She got to her feet and I grabbed her hand.

"Yes mum," I said. Mione smiled brightly and kissed my cheek before handing me a spoon and getting me to start mixing the quiche mix together. I smiled as Mione walked around the kitchen, grabbing things from the fridge, cutting things up and putting some things in the oven.

When she walked past me, I grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Love you mum," I whispered to her.

"Love you too Jake," she replied and I grinned. She kissed my cheek and we continued cooking lunch.

After lunch was cooked, I found my backpack that I had left here and grabbed out some of my work. As Mione floated around the kitchen, I got stuck into my work. Mione answered any questions I had and by the time lunch was ready, I had finished English and was getting ready to do Maths.

"Jake, help me set the table," Mione said. I moved my books and grabbed some plates and placed them on the table.

Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady, Colin, Jared and Paul soon showed up and Mione served us all lunch.

During lunch the phone rang and Mione jumped up to get it. She walked into the kitchen but we could still hear her side of the conversation.

"Ok, so they aren't in Godric's Hollow, I kind of expected that."

"They could be in some old hideouts Voldemort used. I'll find our map and have a look and try and pinpoint some of the ones they may be at."

"Ok, keep me posted Bill. Love you too."

Mione returned to the dining room and sat down heavily.

"Mum, who is Voldemort?" Brady asked. Mione seemed taken aback but we couldn't tell which part of the question triggered it.

"No one. He's a nightmare from the past. Do you guys want some more quiche?" Mione asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Mum, after lunch would you mind helping me with my History work?" Quil asked. Mione smiled and nodded.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Mione's with Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady, Colin and I working on homework and Jared and Paul playing video games.

**- Bella POV -**

"Kim? Are you there?" I asked. I could faintly make out an outline in the moonlight that was streaming through the window.

"Bells?" Kim said. The outline moved and I crawled over to her. I hugged her tightly and heard her groan.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"My ankle hurts. When I was trying to get away from them, I twisted it badly," she explained.

"How long have we been here?" Kim asked. I pushed the light button on my watch and the face lit up.

"Three days. Why are we here?" I asked. I felt Kim shake her head and I placed my head on her shoulder.

We soon heard footsteps and we moved back into a corner. The cell door opened and a light appeared on the end of a wand. A man walked in carrying a tray of food with two mugs on it.

"Food and water. Gotta keep your strength up," the man said. He looked young, maybe 20. He placed the food on the ground in front of us and crouched down.

"Look, they aren't going to hurt you. They are going to use you both as bargaining chips. The master wants Hermione and you two will be the way he can get her," the man said.

"Why are you being nice to us?" Kim asked before she winced. The man looked her over and noticed her swollen ankle. He rested a hand on it and muttered something and I watched as the swelling receded.

"Because I never wanted to be part of this shit. My dad is forcing me into it. Plus, Hermione saved my life in our last year of school. I've never gotten to repay her. Quite frankly, she scares me and she'd kill me if friends of hers were killed. I've been assigned to watch you two, I will work as hard as I can to get you both out of here ok?" He said.

"Thank you. What's your name?" I asked.

He smiled at us and said "Theodore. Theodore Nott. Call me Theo. I'll keep you safe."

He stood up and smiled at us before waving his hand. Four blankets appeared along with two pillows.

"It gets cold down here. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast," Theo said. He walked back to the cell door and locked it before we heard his footsteps disappearing.

I grabbed the blankets and pillows and after resting the pillows against the wall, I draped all four blankets over the two of us. I hugged Kim tightly and we both fell asleep.

**- Mione POV -**

With the girls missing for two weeks now, morale for the whole pack had been low. Leah and Blaise were practically super glued at the hip after the attack considering Blaise was petrified at the thought of losing Leah. Jared and Jake had both been reduced to sobbing messes in my kitchen and had both been clinging to me since.

"Hey baby," Sam said as he walked into the kitchen after his shift one day. I smiled at him and noticed Uncle Charlie was with him. I hugged both of them tightly and pulled them into the living room.

"I figured Charlie could have lunch with us today," Sam said. Sam had started working half days since the girls had gone missing so he could help out more with patrols.

_He needs a distraction, _Sam thought. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course. We are actually going to Billy's for lunch. Sue and I are cooking of course but Billy offered his home for us," I said. The boys smiled and turned the game on.

I walked into the kitchen and gasped when I heard pecking. I opened the window and let the black owl in. He landed on the kitchen bench and I took the letter off him. I handed him some bacon before he flew off.

I flipped the letter over and saw the words _Gryffindor Princess _on the front. I slipped my finger under the flap of the envelope and opened it.

_Meet me at the place where dreams became a reality. The place where everything became possible. Friday, 9 pm. We need to discuss BK. Come alone._

_TLN_

I slipped the note into pocket just as Sam came into the kitchen. He hugged me tightly around the waist and kissed my head.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked.

"Yea. Just stressed. I had to answer so many questions about where Kim and Bella were today when I was at the store. I'm just tired and I want them back," I said as I buried my head in his chest.

"I know baby. I want them back too. It hurts me to see the boys in such a state. They are practically my cubs and this kills me," Sam replied.

I hugged Sam tightly and felt him kiss my head. I felt the note in my pocket and I tried to work out who TLN was.

_This is a repeat of 7th year, _I thought.

"What do you mean babe?" Sam asked

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just my thoughts going in circles. I'm ok," I said. I kissed him on the lips and smiled.

Once the food was ready, Sam, Uncle Charlie and I packed the car and then headed towards Billy's.

When we got to Billy's, Uncle Charlie and Sam helped to carry the stuff inside while I walked ahead and straight up to Blaise.

"We need to talk," I said. I grabbed his arm and he followed me silently out to the front yard. After checking that no one was around and casting a silencing charmon the surrounding area, I handed Blaise the letter.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked him once he had handed the letter back.

"Not really. I do know that you aren't going alone," Blaise said

"B, I can't go anywhere if I don't even know where I am supposed to be," I said.

"Even so, I know you. You would have tried to go alone. This could be a trap, someone trying to lure you out," Blaise said.

"Blaise, I'll be fine. The note says come alone and who knows, this person may know where Bella and Kim are," I reasoned.

"Mione don't be stupid. This person may just be someone who is going to kill you. I will not let you go alone," Blaise demanded.

"I'm not being stupid. If this person can help me find the girls I will gladly go and visit them," I said. I removed the charm and walked inside.

"This conversation is not over!" Blaise cried as we walked into the house. All eyes snapped to us as we walked into the living room.

I ignored him and walked straight into the kitchen. I finished helping Sue with dinner.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Sue asked as we started serving up the food.

"Yea. I'm ok. B and I are just having a little spat," I replied softly.

"Dinner," Sue called out. She hugged me tightly before everyone charged into the dining room. Sam shot me a worried glance but I just shook my head and kissed his cheek as I walked past.

I sat down beside Sam, as far from Blaise as I could. I blocked Sam out of my thoughts when I felt Blaise probing my mind.

_I know what you are thinking. Kim and Bella being kidnapped is not your fault. Don't do something stupid that could not only hurt the girls but you as well._

"Excuse me," I said. I stood up and placed my napkin on the table. I walked outside and phased outside. I started running through the woods, relishing the freedom being a wolf gave me. I raced towards the cliffs and lay down on my stomach when I reached them.

I sat in silence for a while before I heard rustling behind me. I became alert until I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_Thank god she is ok, _he said.

_I'm fine Jake. Come sit, _I said. He lay down beside me and I smiled in my mind as he rested his head on my paws.

_Are you ok mum? _Jake asked as we watched the water crash against the cliff face.

_Yea Jake. Blaise and I are just having a small argument. Everything is ok, _I assured him as I placed my head gently on his.

_Sam is worried, _Jake said. He played the memory back to me and I smiled softly.

Jake and I sat in silence for a little while longer before we both stood up. I changed back and turned to Jake.

"Head back baby. I'm just gunna hang here and think for a while. I'll be ok," I said. Jake whimpered but I kissed his head and smiled. I patted him softly before he raced away.

I sat down on a rock and looked out at the water again. I started thinking about what the note meant before it hit me about ten minutes later.

"Place where dreams become a reality. Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 3/4," I said. I looked at my watch and calculated the time difference. It would be 8:30 in England which gave me ample time to apparate a few times so Blaise wouldn't catch me.

**- Sam POV -**

I was sitting eating dinner alternating between looking at Paul who was talking and the door. Jake had come back and said that Mya would be back soon.

_Sam baby, I'll be back soon. I've just gotten an important message from Kings. Love you, _Mya thought to me.

_Be safe. Love you too, _I replied.

"When did Mione say she would be back?" Sue asked a few moments later.

"She's gone to England. Apparently Kingsley had something important for her," I explained. I watched as Blaise paled before his eyes grew hard and he growled.

"I told her not to go alone. Stubborn bitch. It's probably a trap and she has no protection," he ranted before pulling out a cell phone and dialing. When he started yelling in Italian, we knew something bad was happening.

_Mya, Blaise is angry, _I thought to her.

_Tell him to calm the hell down. I'm safe and I'll be back soon, _Mya said abruptly.

"She says she is safe and she wants you to calm the hell down," I said.

"Sam, tell her she is a stubborn bitch and when she gets back, I'm gunna kill her," Blaise said.

_Mya, Blaise says you're a stubborn bitch and he's gunna kill you when you get back, _I thought to her with a grin.

_Tell him I love him. I love you too baby, _she said and I could see her blowing me a kiss.

**- Mione POV -**

I arrived at Platform 9 3/4 at 8:45 and stood on the Platform slightly in the shadows.

I thought back to the times I had been on this train and by proxy, my times at Hogwarts.

"Brings back some pretty fond memories doesn't it?" A voice said. I spun around with my wand drawn threateningly.

"Theo?" I questioned. The person moved into the light and I smiled at him. My smile dropped when I realised he may be a death eater in disguise.

"What did I call you in seventh year after I saved your ass from Greyback?" I asked him.

"I believe you called me an arrogant twit who deserved the scratch on my side for being such a dickhead. Good times Granger, good times," he said with a smug smirk. I raced towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I know where your girls are," he said quickly.

"Where? We have to save them. My boys have been utter wrecks without them," I said desperately. "How are they?"

"They are fine. I've been assigned to them so I've been taking good care of them. They are in the manor the Malfoy family gave to Voldemort as a hiding place. It's in Scotland, right in the middle of nowhere, Drake can give you the coordinates. Look, I'm not sure how much longer they've got before the Master begins to tire of them and so he will torture them," Theo explained. "The rescue has to be done soon."

"I'll get some people together and owl you. Thank you so much. Take care of them for a few more days," I said. Theo hugged me again.

"After this is done, I may need some help in hiding from my dad and the Master," Theo said sheepishly.

"I will be willing to help. I'd better go before B has an aneurysm," I said. I kissed his cheek and apparated back home.

I arrived back at Sue's place and prepared myself for Blaise's tirade.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" A voice screamed as I walked into the room and I was actually scared.

"I was in England Dad," I said as Rem glared at me. Moody, Tonks, Kings, Bill, Charlie, Blaise, Drake, George and Fred were also standing in the room looking angry. The pack was standing back and I could understand. A pissed off alpha wolf was not something you wanted to cross. Sam growled lightly at Dad but I shook my head at him.

"I WAS IN ENGLAND SHE SAYS! HOW STUPID COULD YOU GET HERMIONE JANE? HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WASN'T A TRAP?" Rem yelled at me again.

"I didn't know. I just knew that whoever wrote had info on Bella and Kim's whereabouts and I was going to find them," I explained calmly.

"Rem calm, Mione why didn't you get backup?" Tonks asked as she put a hand on Dad's bicep.

"The note said come alone. I didn't want to risk the girls' lives because I didn't follow the letter," I explained. Mum smiled softly. She hugged me and kissed my head.

"Next time you get a note like that, let the Order know so we can be on standby in case you need us ok," she said. I nodded and hugged her again.

"On a side note, I know where the girls are," I said. Everyone perked up and looked at me intently. "They are at the manor the Malfoy family gave to Voldemort in Scotland."

"How do you know that? I know the one you mean though. We only ever had one manor in Scotland and it is right in the middle of nowhere," Drake said.

"My contact was very forthcoming. He has also asked that after we break the girls out, could he possibly get some protection." I said as I turned to Kings.

"Who is your contact and I'll see what I can do," Kings said.

"Theo Nott. He doesn't want to be involved. His father is forcing him. I can tell when Theo is lying to me and he wasn't," I said when I noticed Kings and Moody swap skeptical looks.

"If you're sure sweetie," Kings said.

"Also, he says we have to do the rescue soon. Theo believes the Master will tire of them and begin to torture them," I said. Jake and Jared began to growl deeply and I noticed they were both shaking violently.

"Outside," I said simply. They raced outside and we heard ripping and howling. Sam kissed my head and followed them.

"Ok, I'll get the entire Order together and we will be ready to mobilise in a day," Kings said. Moody nodded and apparated away, presumably to organise the Order and some Aurors.

"Thanks Kings. If I give you a letter can you please send it to Theo?" I asked Drake. He nodded and I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a letter that only Theo would understand and handed it to Drake.

"I'll meet you all at headquarters this time tomorrow," I said to everyone. They all nodded and started apparating away.

"Ok boys. Now, you guys need to help keep Jake and Jared distracted. I will bring the girls home tomorrow but none of you are allowed to come got it?" I said. The boys and Leah bowed their heads.

"Yes alpha," they chorused. I nodded and Blaise hugged me.

"You can be really stupid when you want to be," he whispered. I nodded and kissed his shoulder.

**- Theo POV -**

I slipped Mione's note into my robes and walked down to the cell where the girls were.

"It's just me," I said as they tensed. They calmed down and I slipped further into the cell.

"Be ready. Tomorrow," I said. "Get some sleep. You'll need all your strength."

Bella and Kim nodded and I handed them some clean blankets before walking out of the cell.

**- Mione POV -**

"I think I should come with you," Sam said for the tenth time as I made sure I had all my weapons.

"Sam, you need to stay here. Keep everyone calm. I'll be fine and I'll bring the girls back safely," I promised. I moved over to him and kissed him deeply.

He kissed down my neck and placed his lips on his mark. The mark was now just a faint bite mark on my shoulder but it was obvious to all those who understood its meaning what it was.

"Please be careful my love. I can't lose you," Sam whispered.

"You won't baby. I'll be back in a few hours. If not then, tomorrow. How about tomorrow night, we go out for dinner and a movie. Just you and me," I said.

Sam nodded and kissed me deeply again. Once I knew I had everything, Sam and I walked down to the living room where the entire pack, The Elders and Blaise were all waiting.

I hugged the Elders tightly and then the boys.

"Come home safe mum," Brady and Colin whispered as they hugged me tightly.

"I will," I replied. I kissed their heads and stood beside Blaise. I blew everyone a kiss before Blaise and I apparated away.

Blaise and I met up with Order and prepped ourselves. We all apparated to just outside the coordinates Drake had given us. We noticed the large Manor standing alone with a few death eaters guarding it.

Kings motioned for us to move ahead. We were doing a silent attack so we could keep ourselves hidden for as long as possible.

The guards out the front were easy to dispose of and we entered the Manor easily. Theo met us at the door and smiled.

"Three of you should come with me and get the girls," Harry, Draco and Blaise nodded and moved forward.

"Take them straight to Mrs. Weasley," I ordered as they started to walk away. They all nodded and Theo moved swiftly away.

"Come on. We should probably do some investigating," Kings whispered. We took a few steps before spells began to fly.

"DROP!" I screamed as spells ricocheted around us.

We got to our feet and started fighting back harshly. We were quite evenly matched as a large group. Just as I had taken down my third death eater, the large double doors in front of us opened and more death eaters walked out.

"Well, hello Miss. Granger. What a pleasure," a menacing voice said and I froze.

"Shit!"

**Hey guys. This will be my last update until probs the 15th of Feb. I will be in America from the 6th of Jan until the 9th of Feb then in New Zealand from the 9th to the 13th. I will keep writing while I'm away so I can hopefully get some new chapters out as soon as I get back. Thanks for all the support everyone. I just also realised that I had forgotten to mention Quil's imprint for a while. I will introduce her again in the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap 17**

**- Last Time -**

_"Come on. We should probably do some investigating," Kings whispered. We took a few steps before spells began to fly._

_"DROP!" I screamed as spells ricocheted around us._

_We got to our feet and started fighting back harshly. We were quite evenly matched as a large group. Just as I had taken down my third death eater, the large double doors in front of us opened and more death eaters walked out._

_"Well, hello Miss. Granger. What a pleasure," a menacing voice said and I froze._

_"Shit!"_

**- Now -**

"Well, Miss. Granger? Do you have anything to say to me?" Lucius Malfoy said as he appeared in front of me.

"Yes. How come no one has heard of you escaping from Azkaban?" I asked. The battle around me stopped and everyone was looking at us. The Order were all confused but the death eaters were looking at him with respect. He was obviously their new master.

"Well, according to the guards, I am still in prison. You'd be surprised at how well transfiguration spells work," Malfoy said with a smug grin. I shot a quick spell at him and the battles started up again.

I watched as Death Eaters fell and I knew my guys were winning. Malfoy seemed to notice as well because he turned to his guys and screamed "Bring the prisoners!"

Two death eaters raced off and I knew they were going for Bella and Kim. Malfoy and I kept fighting and all the while, he had a smug look on his face.

"The prisoners are gone milord," the death eaters said as they returned. Malfoy became enraged at both the news and the fact his men were losing. He turned back to me and began firing spells quickly at me.

"Mione! We have to go!" Kings yelled. I nodded and people started apparating away. Just as I apparated away, I heard Malfoy shout a spell at me.

**- Molly POV -**

"Mum calm down, they will all be fine," Ginny said to me for the fifth time as I paced the kitchen. Harry, Blaise and Draco were still upstairs with the two girls who were asleep.

"I just worry," I said.

I heard a large group of pops and Ginny, Fleur and I grabbed our wands. We went to the window and I smiled when I saw the Order.

"Molly!" Arthur called out sharply. I saw him holding a body and from the hair I knew it was Mione. Ginny grabbed Severus' potion kit as we all raced out to the group.

"Is she ok?" I asked as Ginny passed the kit to Sev. Mione was bleeding from her shoulder, mouth, side, leg and head.

"I don't know Molly. I can only try my best," Sev said. He started going through his potions kit and pulled out random vials.

"We need to get her inside and comfortable," Sev said. Remus swooped her up into his arms and we all ran inside and upstairs to her room.

"Is she going to be ok? Sam will rip me apart if she isn't," Blaise said as he raced into the room.

"Like I said, I don't know. I will do my best," Sev said. He started pouring potions down Mione's throat and waved his wand over her.

"Is Mione ok?" A small voice asked. We all turned and noticed both Bella and Kim standing in the doorway looking worried. Blaise beckoned the girls over and pulled them to his side.

"She should be ok. She has some serious wounds but with rest they should heal nicely. For now, she isn't to move," Sev explained.

"Can we stay here with her tonight?" Kim asked.

"Sure honey. Here," I said. I waved my wand and some beds appeared for them. They both sat down beside Mione and while Bella grabbed her hand, Kim rested her hand on Mione's leg.

Sev and Rem ushered us all out of the room and we watched as the two girls both started whispering to Mione.

**- Bella POV -**

I held Mione's hand and I felt tears come to my eyes. My cousin, no my sister, was lying unconscious in her bed all because she had come to save us. She looked so small in her bed and I felt scared.

"She'll be ok Bells. She won't die, she's got too much to live for," Kimmy said softly as she grabbed my hand with her free one.

"I hope so Kimmy," I said softly. I kissed the back of her hand and started praying that Mione would be ok.

We stayed awake the whole night with her. She only moved slightly but she never woke up. The next morning, Molly made us leave her and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Considering you were held captive for so long, you two have been quite well fed," Molly commented as she passed a plate piled up with food to both Kim and I.

"I knew Theo would take care of you guys," a quiet voice said from the doorway. Mione was resting against the doorframe and smiling softly. Molly raced towards her and grabbed her gently. Mione was taken to the table and forced to sit down.

"You shouldn't be up Mione. Your injuries were quite severe," Molly said, chastising her gently.

"I'll be fine. Right now, I need some breakfast and Pepper Up potion so I can get these girls home," Mione said. Molly jumped to attention and started racing around the kitchen. She handed Mione a plate of food and some potion and smiled as Mione started eating.

"When we are all done, we need to head home. You have boys back there that are about to kill someone if they don't see you soon," Mione said. I smiled brightly at the thought of seeing Jake again and I noticed Kim doing the same.

"Mione, I'm not sure you should rest up a bit longer," Molly said concernedly.

"I'll be fine Molly. I really want to get home to Sam. I miss him a fair bit already," Mione replied with a gentle smile.

Mione finished eating and stood up. She hugged everyone before grabbing my hand and Kim's.

"It was lovely to meet you all," Kim said to everyone. We both waved goodbye before Mione apparated us away.

We appeared outside my house and I sighed in relief. I noticed a lot of cars parked outside of my house and I knew immediately the whole pack were here.

The three of us walked up the front door and when I pushed it open, I smelt the most amazing aroma of Sue's cooking.

We headed towards the living room where we found Sam pacing, Blaise hugging Leah and the rest of the boys gathered around Jake and Jared. The Elders were clustered in one corner looking over at the pack worriedly.

"You know, I sort of expected a happy welcome home, not a depressed one," Mione said and every head snapped up. Sam had Mione in his arms before anyone could register he had moved whilst Jared and Jake walked over to us slowly.

"Bells? Please tell me you're real," Jake whispered desperately. I took a step forward and pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately and I felt his arms wrap tightly around me.

"Oh god Bells, I missed you so much," Jake whispered against my neck. He kissed it and nibbled gently.

"I missed you too Jake," I whispered softly. I hugged him tightly and didn't want to let him go. I noticed Sam had his lips attached to Mione's shoulder and Jared was pressed so tightly against Kim that there was no space between them.

"Bella," Dad said. I pulled out of Jake's arms and raced over to him. I hugged him tightly and felt there tears that had welled up slip down my cheeks.

"I was so worried," dad whispered. He let me go and walked over to Mione. Sam let her go just long enough for dad to hug her before Sam pulled her back into his arms.

**- Mione POV -**

Sam led me outside whilst everyone else was still with the girls. We walked into the woods, all the while Sam had a firm hold on my hand.

We came to a stop just at the cliffs and Sam pulled me down into his lap. He nuzzled my neck and I rubbed his head.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered desperately into my neck.

"Never baby," I replied just as softly.

"I could feel how much pain you were in. I never want you to feel that again," Sam said as he looked me firmly in the eye. I pressed my lips to his almost desperately and he deepened the kiss instantly.

"I love you so much Sam," I whispered as he kissed across my jaw.

"I love you too baby," Sam said. I became confused as he moved me off his lap. He knelt up beside me and grabbed my hands. I smiled softly as he kissed my knuckles gently before looking deeply into my eyes.

"Mya, I love you so much. Since I imprinted on you, I haven't been able to see my life without you. That being said, I know we haven't been together long but you are my soul mate. So, I have a question," Sam seemed nervous as he reached back into his pocket. I gasped as he pulled out a small black box. "Will you marry me?"

The ring was gorgeous. It was gold with a small emerald in the centre surrounded by small diamonds. It was delicate and simple but I loved it. I looked up at Sam and noticed the eager look on his face.

"Absolutely," I whispered. Sam let out a deep breath and pulled the ring from the box. He slipped it onto my finger and I grinned at the perfect fit. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him soundly. We fell back and landed on the ground hard.

"I love you Mya," Sam whispered as we pulled away. I looked down at him and smiled. My eye caught the glint from my ring and my smile widened.

"I love you too Sam," I responded. Sam's arms wrapped around me and he stood up in one swift movement. We walked back to Bella's house and walked in the back door.

We walked into the kitchen holding hands and I noticed all the girls sitting around the table talking. Leah noticed us first and the light must have reflected off my ring because she squealed and raced towards us. She squealed again when she saw the ring and before I knew it, the whole pack raced into the kitchen.

"Congratulations Mione!" Leah squealed at me before hugging me then hugging Sam.

The boys took a moment before Quil cottoned on first.

"Mum and dad are getting married!" Quill exclaimed. The rest of the pack offered up their congratulations and the Elders hugged both Sam and I. Blaise wrapped his arm around me tightly and kissed my head.

"I have to ring D don't I?" I said with a grin. Blaise nodded and we both cracked up. The pack were looking at us with looks of confusion.

"When Drake and Luna got married it wasn't Luna that was freaking out over planning, it was Drake. I swear, we were all about to stun him and plan the wedding ourselves," Blaise explained.

"If he even starts planning my wedding, I will hang up on him and only invite his wife," I threatened. "Oh god. Does that mean I have to invite the dick and the skank?"

"You can invite or not invite anyone you want baby. It's your day not theirs," Sam whispered into my hair. I smiled as he tilted my chin up and kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Ok guys and girls, as much as I love you all, I wanna go home. I'll see you all tomorrow," I said. The pack hugged both Sam and I before we walked out to Sam's truck. He lifted me up into it and we headed back to our house. I smiled when we got there and laughed as Sam carried me inside.

"I thought you weren't meant to carry me over the threshold until our wedding night," I said with a grin. Sam laughed and kept me in his arms as he carried me up to our room. He carefully dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"I love you my beautiful wife-to-be," Sam whispered before kissing me softly.

"I love you too my handsome husband-to-be," I replied. I moaned as Sam kissed down my neck and my hands came up to his shirt to pull it off.

**- Sam POV -**

I twisted one of Mya's curls around my finger as she slept against my chest. My other hand was resting on her unclothed hip and I was gently rubbing circles with my index finger. My eyes kept locking onto her ring and every time it did, I would grin widely. It took me ages to find that ring. I had Leah, Louise (Quill's imprint) and Sue come with me so we could pick the perfect one.

"Mmm, what are you thinking about," I heard Mya ask. She looked up at me with half-lidded eyes and smiled.

"You. You wearing a wedding dress. You pregnant with my baby in the future," I said honestly. Mya giggled and kissed me gently.

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you baby?" She said with a grin. I nodded and she kissed my pec. "I should probably call my family."

Mya jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone. I smiled as she slipped on her underwear followed by one of my shirts. She sat down on the bed and I knelt behind her. I started massaging her neck and smiled as she moaned.

She dialled a number quickly and leant back into my chest.

"Hey Harry," she said. She proceeded to tell him about the engagement and I could hear women screaming through the phone with excitement.

Mya talked for a while more before hanging up the phone and kissing me firmly.

"I think they are excited," she said with a grin. I laughed loudly and pulled her back until we were lying down again.

"Do you wanna talk about the wedding now or just have some dinner and watch movies?" I asked her.

"Dinner and movies. I missed you last night babe," I said to her. She kissed my cheek and we jumped out of bed. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and hugged her as we walked down to the kitchen.

"I don't feel like cooking," Mya said.

"Ok then, let's order pizza," I said. I dialled the pizza place and ordered our food and some drinks. We walked into the living room and I threw a DVD on. We had just settled down when the doorbell rang.

"The pizza couldn't be here yet," Mya commented. We both walked to the front door and Mya opened it.

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed and I growled. Ron was standing outside our door with a desperate look.

"Mione, you can't marry him!" Ron said and I openly snarled. How dare he try and tell my imprint what she couldn't do? He would never keep me away from her. Mya rested her hand on my chest and it calmed me slightly.

"Ron, you have no say in who I can and can't marry. You gave up any right to that when you cheated on me with the skank who is now pregnant with your child," Mya yelled at him.

"Mya, I'm sorry. Please, don't marry him. Come back to me and once the baby is born, we can be together," He said. I snapped at the air as he called her Mya. That was my name for her.

"First off, never call me Mya again. That is Sam's name for me and that is it. If you ever call me that again, I will castrate you. Second, I am never going to leave Sam for anyone, especially not you," Mya screamed before slamming the door in his face. I pulled her to my chest as she sobbed and I kissed her head gently.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"I need to call Kings. As much as it hurts, I think it's time for a restraining order," Mya whispered.

"I'm sorry baby," I whispered.

"It's not your fault. I just hate doing this. Especially since we were once close friends," she said. I kissed her head before she walked over to the fireplace.

"Kingsley Shacklebot's office, Ministry of Magic," Mya called before throwing some of her floo powder into the fireplace.

"How can I help you Mione?" He asked.

"I need some restraining order papers written up. Ron came back and I can't deal with this," Mya said. I rubbed her back gently as she teared up.

"Of course Little One. I'll bring them over in about an hour," Kings said before Mya pulled her head from the fireplace.

"Come on baby. Pizza will be here soon and you can relax. How about another massage?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. She lay down on the floor after slipping her top off. I sat carefully on her backside and massaged all the tension from her back and shoulders. Everytime she would moan, I smiled. About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang again and from the smell of it, the pizza had arrived.

"Stay right where you are baby. I'll grab dinner then be right back," I said. I kissed the nape of her neck and walked over to the door. I paid the young kid and took the food and drinks from him. I put them both down on the table and walked up to the bathroom where I knew Mione kept her scented oils for her baths. I grabbed the musk one and 2 cups from the kitchen on my way back into the living room.

"Eat up sweetie. Once we are done, I'll massage you again then we can take a bath. Does that sound good?" I asked. Mya threw my shirt back and nodded. I smiled as she sat gently on my lap and we began eating the pizza while whatever movie I had thrown on was playing in the background.

We had finished dinner and I was about to start giving Mya her massage again when the fire turned green and Kingsley appeared.

"Here you go Little One. All the papers are drawn up. All you need to do is sign them and they will be delivered to Ron ASAP," Kingsley explained to her. Mya grabbed a pen from the table and quickly signed the places Kings directed her to. The papers disappeared as soon as Mya put the pen down.

"All done," she said. Kings nodded and kissed her head.

"It will be ok Little One. If you want to withdraw the AVO it is easy done," Kings said. Mya nodded and waved before he apparated away. I pulled Mya in a hug and kissed her lips softly.

"Let's finish that massage," I said. She pulled her top off quickly and lay down on the floor. I rubbed some of the oil between my hands and warmed it up before rubbing it on her back.

I massaged her back for a good hour before lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom. While she ran a hot bath and poured some musk scented bath crystals into the water, I undressed us. We slipped into the warm bath water and I smiled as Mya relaxed back against me.

I kept massaging Mya's gorgeous body and before I knew it, she had fallen asleep against. I carefully moved us out of the bath a wrapped a large towel around her. With one hand I tied a second towel around my waist and walked us into the bedroom. After some quick manoeuvring, I had Mya dressed in one of my shirts and some underwear. I wrapped her hair up before getting dressed myself.

I walked down to the living room and put our pizza and drink away before turning off the TV and lights. I slid into bed with me gorgeous girl and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap 18**

**- Sam POV -**

I watched as Mione floated around the kitchen with a soft smile on her face. She was surprisingly calm considering what had happened a few days ago with Ron.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked her as she walked past.

"Yea Sammy I'm great. I feel sort of at peace," Mya said. She sat down in my lap and kissed my nose.

"So my darling future bride, what should we do today?" I asked her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Could we head up to Port Angeles and do some shopping? I just want to spend the entire day with you," Mya said. "Wait, don't you have work today?"

"Nope. Charlie and I have the day off today," I explained.

Mya smiled and kissed me on the lips. "Are you gunna answer my question?"

"Of course we can go to Port Angeles. I can't wait to spend the day with you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you Sam," Mya whispered.

"I love you too my darling. Now, go get ready," I said. Mya kissed my cheek and walked upstairs. She came down about 15 minutes later in a yellow summer dress that made her tanned skin glow.

"Do you think the boys would like to come? We could do a whole family thing," Mya said.

"I'll go ask them," I answered. Mya smiled and kissed me again before walking into the kitchen. Brady and Colin were up in Brady's room playing the Xbox when I walked in.

"Hey boys. Do you two want to come into Port Angeles with Mione and I?" I asked them.

"Sure!" The twins said at the same time. They switched off the game station and we walked downstairs to where Mya was finishing off a cup of tea.

"There's my boys. Ready to go?" Mya asked as she hugged the three of us. We nodded and walked out of the house. There wasn't much need to lock up in La Push simply because everyone knew everyone else. I helped Mya into my truck and once everyone had buckled up, we headed for Port Angeles.

By the time we got there, it was practically lunch time so went to the Japanese restaurant Mya and I had gone to on our first date. We ordered our food and I smiled as Mya leant into me.

"So boys, any plans for the rest of the week?" Mya asked as we waited for our food.

"Other than patrols, not much. I think Jake was planning a games marathon at his place in a few days," Brady said.

"Dad when are you and mum gunna get married?" Collin asked as our entrees arrived.

"It's up to Mya. I don't mind when just as long as it happens," I said honestly. Mya smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I'm partial to a summer wedding on the beach," Mya said.

"If that's what you want, that's what you will get," I said. Mya kissed my cheek and started eating her sushi.

Once we had finished our lunch, the boys asked if they could go explore Port Angeles and we agreed so long as they were back in a few hours to leave.

"Let's go for a walk baby," I whispered to Mya. We started walking down the street and I smiled as the sun glinted off Mya's engagement ring. She wrapped her arm around mine and I kissed her head. We walked into one of the clothing stores and Mya started looking around. I trailed after her and watched as she held clothes up to her body and examined them.

We were standing up at the counter paying for Mya's clothes when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and smiled.

"Hey Embry. What's up?" she asked. She walked away slightly and I finished grabbing her things. I watched as her face morphed from confused, to concerned then finally to elation. I walked over to her and kissed her head.

"Ok Em. Sam and I will be there soon. Give us ten minutes," Mya said before she hung up the phone.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Embry imprinted," Mya said with a grin. I kissed her head and we walked out of the clothes store. We started heading for the main food court where apparently all the boys were. We noticed the boys easily and walked straight over to them. "Hey boys. Ok Em, point her out."

He pointed to a beautiful blonde girl and Hermione gasped. Before anyone could stop her, she walked over to the table and said something to the girl. We were stunned as the girl jumped out of her seat and into Mya's arms.

"How the hell does she know her?" Paul asked and both girls started talking rapidly. The blonde hugged Mya again and nodded at something she said. The two started walking towards us, still talking rapidly. When they came closer, we noticed they weren't speaking English.

"Everyone, this is Gabrielle. Bri, these wonderful guys are Jake, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady, Colin, my fiancé Sam and finally Embry," Mya said and the girl curtsied slightly.

"_Bonjour. _It is a pleasure to meet you all," Gabrielle said. Her accent was thick and French and I'm pretty sure Embry started drooling.

"How exactly do you two know one another?" Jake asked as Hermione pulled up two chairs for herself and Gabrielle.

"Bri here is the younger sister of one of my friend's," Mya explained as she sat down.

"_Oui, _I met Hermione when I was 9 years old," Gabrielle said. "Her best friend saved my life. And Hermione helped of course because I do not believe that 'Arry could have done it on 'is own."

"Cute Bri. Very cute. Are you here with your parents?" Mya asked.

"_Non. _I am meeting them up in Canada next week. I wanted to have a bit of time to myself before seeing them," Gabrielle explained.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay with Sam and I until you go to Canada. There is plenty of room at our house," Hermione said and Gabrielle smiled.

"_Merci _Hermione. I would love too," Gabrielle said as she leant over and kissed Mya on the cheek. Embry was looking at Hermione like she was some sort of deity and I smiled. "I always knew you were to good for Ronald."

"Yes well, I've found a man a thousand times better than Ronald ever could be," Mya said before she cuddled into my side and kissed my neck.

"Oh how cute," Gabrielle said with a squeal and we laughed. I kissed Hermione's head and Gabrielle smiled. "So this is why Molly has had a smile on her face for a while now. You two are beautiful together. Just like Bill and Fleur."

"You have no idea honey," Hermione said with a sly smirk and I was slightly confused. Hermione soon yawned and I smiled down at her. "I am so tired at the moment."

"Do you want to go home?" I asked and she nodded. "Ok boys, we're going to head home. If you could bring Gabrielle back to our place later that would be great, unless you'd like to come with us now."

"_Merci beaucoup _Sam but no thank you. I'd like to explore a little more," Gabrielle replied. I nodded at her and she smiled. "Hermione, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye beautiful. The boys will take care of you," Hermione said. We said goodbye to the pack and I picked up Mya's shopping before we headed to the car. I lifted her into the truck before jumping into my side and heading back home.

When we arrived at the house, I lifted my imprint into my arms and hugged her to my chest.

"I love you baby," I whispered into her ear and felt her smile against my neck.

"I love you too. So much," she replied and I kissed her head.

"Where too love?" I asked as I carried my dozing imprint inside.

"Bed," she moaned out and I nodded. I carried her upstairs and sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want a nightgown or one of my shirts?" I asked her.

"Shirt please," she whispered. I pulled out one of my shirts and started undressing her. I slid my shirt down over her body. I watched as my beautiful imprint crawled up the bed and slid under the covers. "Love you."

"Love you too. Just sleep baby," I said. I kissed her forehead and left the room. I walked downstairs and started going through some files I needed to finish for Charlie.

A few hours later, I heard the front door open and the pack walked into the kitchen followed by all the imprints.

"Hey Sam. Where's mama?" Jake asked with a smile.

"She's upstairs asleep. Has been all afternoon actually," I commented.

"Is she ok?" Brady asked in concern. I could understand why. She was their mother and if she was sick, it worried them.

"I think so. I'd say this is her body catching up to her. She's had a hectic few days so I think her body is just trying to rest and rejuvenate itself," I explained. The boys nodded and moved into the living room with their imprints. I finished up my paperwork just as Leah and Blaise walked in.

"Where's Mione?" Blaise asked.

"Bed. I think what's happened over the past few days has caught up with her. Did you see Gabrielle?" I asked and Blaise nodded. "Embry imprinted on her if you couldn't work it out."

"I figured from the way he is drooling over her," Blaise said with a smile. The pair excused themselves and walked into the living room with the rest of the pack. I put the paperwork into a pile and decided to check on my imprint. I pushed open the door and slid into the room. I noticed Mya was covered by a thin sheen of sweat and her eyes were clenched tightly. I rested a hand on her forehead and hissed at the heat of it.

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom to find the first aid kit. I walked back to our room and pulled the thermometer out of the kit. Without waking my girl, I slipped the thermometer under her tongue. I walked back into our ensuite, grabbed a cloth and wet it with cool water. I checked her temperature and noticed how high it was.

"Oi Jake!" I yelled. The sounds of my pack mate's feet reached my ears and soon the pack were crammed into mine and Mione's room. "Jake, can you call your dad and get him to bring Dr. Copper here. Mya is running a high fever."

"Sure alpha," Jake said before racing downstairs.

"If I could give her a potion I would. I don't have any on me and I don't think Mya has brewed any in awhile," Blaise explained.

"That's alright. Tribal remedies work really well for fevers," I said. Blaise nodded and kissed Mya's head before leaving the room with the rest of the pack. Mya groaned and I looked down at her. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Mya said hoarsely. "I feel like shit."

"Just rest baby. You're running a fever," I said. Brady and Colin sat down beside her and Mya shot them a weak smile.

"Hey boys. How was your afternoon," she whispered hoarsely.

"It was good mum. We bought some new games," Colin said and Mione smiled. "When you get better we will teach you how to play."

"Looking forward to it," Mya said before she started coughing. Suddenly she was out of bed and racing towards the ensuite. I followed her and heard her heaving and retching.

"Embry, get her a drink of water, Quil, grab a small face washer from the linen cupboard," I ordered as I rubbed Mya's back.

"You don't have to be in here Sam. I know the smell must be bothering you, Blaise or Bri can sit with me," Mya croaked out between bout of vomit.

"Baby, my nose will be fine. You are more important," I said. She smiled softly before her head was back in the toilet. The boys returned with the items I requested and I poured cold water on the washer before placing it on her neck. She downed the glass of water quickly before resting her head against the toilet bowl.

"You done?" I asked and she nodded. I scooped her up into my arms and slid her back into the bed. Bri was by her side in an instant, soothing her and placing the second damp cloth on Mione's forehead.

"You'll be alright," I heard Bri whisper to Mya. Bri started to hum and I watched Mya as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. She noticed us looking and smiled. "It is a lullaby that my sister used to sing to me whenever I was sick."

"Thank you Bri," I said and she bowed her head slightly.

Dr. Copper eventually arrived with Billy and the Elder's in tow. The pack and all the imprints left the room so we could have some privacy. He quickly assessed my sleeping mate and frowned.

"Her fever is exceptionally high. I have given Billy a list of things you must do in order to cure her fever," Dr. Copper explained. He then handed me a small bag that was filled with some sort of tea. "Have her drink this tea twice a day, one cup in the morning and one just before she goes to sleep at night. It will help strengthen her immune system."

I thanked him and he left the room. My fiancée rolled onto her side and fell asleep quickly. I kissed her forehead and sat down beside the bed. I sat with her for a bit longer before heading downstairs. I found Bri cooking dinner for the pack and I smiled. She asked how Mya was and when I explained what the doctor had said she nodded. She told me she was making some soup for her and I kissed her head in thanks.

After everyone had eaten, the pack slowly trickled out of my house. Brady and Colin soon dragged themselves up to bed as did Bri. I walked back up to my room and after turning the aircon down, I crawled in next to my sleeping imprint. I kissed her head and drifted off to sleep, calmed by her presence.

**- Hermione POV - **

"Bri, you didn't have to come with me," I said as I sat in the hospital room. I was still feeling absolutely shocking five days after Dr. Copper had seen me. I rang Carlisle and he told me to come and see him. I had explained what was wrong with me and he took some blood and urine samples before asking me to wait. He had phoned me the next day telling me the results were in which led to now.

"Don't be silly. I'm worried about you," Bri said.

"Hello ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting. Now, how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked.

"Still queasy but a bit better. I was able to keep some toast down this morning," I explained.

"That's great. So your results came in," Carlisle said with a smile on his face. "Let me be the first to say, congratulations."

Bri started squealing and I looked at Carlisle in shock.

"I'm pregnant?" I said but it came out like a question.

"About one month along. I'll have you come back next week and we will perform an ultrasound," Carlisle said.

"Wow," I said and Bri and Carlisle laughed. I suddenly tensed when I realised something and both Bri and Carlisle looked at me in confusion. "That means I was pregnant when we went into battle to save Bells and Kim."

"I figured that out as well but from what I can tell, the baby is developing normally. You have a strong little one in there Hermione," Carlisle said and I nodded. "We will do a full check up next week."

"Thank you so much Carlisle," I said before hugging him tightly. He kissed my cheek and Bri and I left the hospital. My hands drifted to my stomach and Bri squealed again and hugged me.

"Are you going to tell Sam?" she asked me.

"Not yet. I want to get the first ultrasound done before I tell him. I'll call Carlisle and book that for next week. Want to come with me?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

We drove back home and amongst the cars of the pack and Elders was an unfamiliar car. I pulled into the drive and jumped out.

"Whose car is that?" Bri asked as she noticed the unfamiliar car.

"Have no idea. Maybe a friend of one of the boys," I said. Bri nodded and we walked inside. Sitting around my kitchen was the entire pack and the Elders but my eyes were instantly drawn to an unfamiliar woman sitting in my seat beside Sam. It was pretty much an unspoken rule that wherever Sam sat, the seat to his direct right was mine considering I was alpha female. The boys noticed me and I noticed them shooting looks between the woman and I. They looked so uncomfortable and in normal circumstances I would find it amusing but something about this woman had my magic going crazy.

"Hey baby," Sam said as he spotted me. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled as he dipped me low and kissed me on the lips. "Have a good day?"

"Always, hey Embry, Quil, would you mind grabbing the stuff out of the boot of the car for me?" I asked.

"Sure mum!" both boys said and I smiled. They walked past with a slight head bow and a kiss on the cheek, subtly showing the woman still in my seat that I was important.

"Did you buy anything good?" Sam asked as he finally let me stand properly but his arms were still tight around me.

"Subtext - did you buy us any presents?" I said and Sam looked sheepish. "Yea I did baby. I always buy you something if I'm out."

Sam laughed and kissed my head before nuzzling his mark on my neck. We broke apart and he led me over to the table. Bri sat in the empty seat beside where Embry was sitting and frowned slightly at the woman in my seat.

Sam walked back over to his seat and sat down while I moved around the dining room saying hello to everyone. When I go back to the head of the table, I promptly sat myself in Sam's lap. The woman in my seat looked slightly affronted before smiling at me.

"I'm Hermione, Sam's fiancée," I said as I stuck my hand out. She shook it delicately and smiled.

"Emily Young, I'm Leah and Seth's cousin," she said. I nodded with a smile that she returned. My magic was still going a bit freaky around her and I always trusted my instincts.

"Em's moved in with us for a bit. Her house on the Makah res is being renovated and since we haven't seen her for a while we offered our spare room," Sue explained and I nodded.

"Hey mum, where do you want this stuff?" Embry asked as they walked back into the room.

"Well, Quil can you put the food in the kitchen so I can start on dinner soon and Em, the other stuff can just go upstairs. Put it just outside my bedroom door," I said. The boys nodded and did as I asked. I noticed looking at me with what looked to be a hint of disgust and I frowned. "Hey Blaise, come help me put this stuff away."

Blaise nodded and I kissed Sam deeply before walking into the kitchen. Quil kissed my cheek and headed back out to the dining room. Once the door was closed, I cast a silencing charm around the room and turned to my friend.

"I don't like her," I said bluntly and Blaise nodded. "My magic goes all crackly around her."

"Mine too. She walked in with Sue and Harry and just seemed to think she was the boss. She walked straight up to Sam and kissed his cheek then proceeded to sit in your seat. Plus, I'm almost 100% positive she knows about the wolves. She's been acting real submissive to Sam and almost trying to act like she's his mate. She kept offering to get him things and was talking down to the boys," Blaise said and I growled.

"Well, that's the first thing I'm gunna set straight about this chick. Call me possessive but Sam is mine," I hissed and Blaise smirked.

"There's the alpha female and Gryffindor lioness I know and love. How ya gunna do it?" Blaise asked.

"First the bitch can get out of my seat then I'll go from there," I said just as the door opened. Billy rolled into the room and smiled. "Is everything ok Billy?"

"Just wanted to check on you. I got the impression you're not a fan of Emily," he said and I nodded sheepishly.

"I trust my magic and it's going on the fritz around her. Plus, she's in my spot," I said and Billy nodded. "Does she know about the pack?"

"She does. Only because she is one," he explained and Blaise and I started. "Emily is Leah and Seth's maternal cousin. The reason for Leah's transformation is that the wolf gene seems to be common in the woman of Sue's line. Sue's sister is a wolf and she's Emily's mother."

"So it's basically the same as here except that the wolf gene is passed on by the women," Blaise said and Billy nodded.

"Well, wolf or not, while she's here she needs to learn her place. And it isn't beside the father of my child," I said without thinking. Both men turned to me with wide eyes. "Shit."

"Mione, are you pregnant?" Blaise asked and I nodded. He picked me up in a hug and laughed. He then placed me in Billy's lap where I was hugged tightly and kissed on the cheek.

"How far along?" Billy asked as his hand rested on my stomach.

"Carlisle thinks about a month. I'm going to have an ultrasound next week and he'll give me a definite date. I don't want to tell Sam just yet. I'll tell him once I hit about 2, maybe three months," I said and both guys nodded. "I should get started on dinner. I'm thinking roast tonight. Can you send Sam in? I just want to spend some time with my man. Keep Emily out there."

Billy and Blaise nodded and walked back to the dining room. The door soon opened again and I felt two arms wrap around my stomach. I leant back into the comforting arms of my fiancé and grinned as he kissed my head.

"Billy said you were missing me," he whispered into my ear and I nodded. "I was missing you too."

I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his. I could worry about everything elsewhere. Right now, I was safe and content in the arms of the man I loved.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUS WAIT! Life just got away from me and suddenly all this time passed. I've had this chapter half written on my phone for months now but I just didn't have the drive and my ideas weren't flowing. I have tonnes of other new stories started or with a few chapters that just kept coming but I was at a major standstill with this one. I swear that I will not take this long to update next time. I am starting the next chapter right now. I also have new chapters for Music is Magic, Beautiful Disaster, Family is Found in the Weirdest of Places and Forgotten to be Remembered half written so I will try and churn those out now that I'm on uni break. **

**Again, so so so so sorry to make you wait. Hope you all like this chapter. I promise a lot of drama is to come. **

**Love you all xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap 19**

**- Sam POV -**

Just as I walked back into the dining room carrying the roast Mione had cooked, I heard Leah's voice bordering territorial.

"Alright Em, come and sit with me. I wanna know more about what's happening on your Res," Leah demanded subtly. I had noticed the tension in the room the second Emily sat in Mya's seat. My wolf also didn't like it but I indulged it while Hermione was out. I did however agree with Leah now. Mya was my mate and the alpha of this pack so the seat was rightfully hers.

"But we can speak from here," Emily protested. She gave me a soft smile as I put the food on the table. "Besides, I want to catch up with Sammy."

I heard a slight growl come from the kitchen followed by a crash. Brady and Colin were on their feet before I could comprehend, as was Bri. The three of them ran into the kitchen while I glared down at Emily.

"Do not call me that. Only Mya has my permission to call me that. Besides, I need to sit next to my FIANCÉE so that we can start some wedding plans," I said in my strongest alpha tone. Emily bowed her head submissively and stood. She kept her neck bared while she moved down the table to sit with her cousin.

Soon Mya came out of the kitchen followed by Bri and the boys. Bri kissed Mya's cheek before placing the bowl of peas on the table and sitting back down beside Embry. Mya was smiling but I could tell it didn't reach her eyes. As we both sat down, I rested my hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently to get her attention. Once I got it, she smiled softly and I kissed her lips gently.

"Alright Sam. Enough of that. I already know you love my niece, I don't need to see it at the dinner table," Charlie said and we all laughed. I lifted her left hand and pressed my lips to her knuckles, subtly flashing her ring around the room.

"I can't help that I love her unconditionally," I said and I laughed as the girls awed.

"Mum! Dad! Enough," Jake said and I laughed. Mya leant over and kissed me before I made up a plate for her. After I had gotten mine, the boys made sure their imprints and the Elders had food before digging in. "Amazing as always mum!"

"Thank you Jake," Mya said modestly. She took a bite of her food and looked down the table at Emily. "So Emily, what do you do on your Res?"

"I work as a waitress in one of the local diners," Emily said. "And what do you do?"

"You mean beside feeding this lot?" Hermione laughed. "I am actually the new owner of the bookstore in Forks."

"Really Mione?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yea. Mr. Barton told me last week that he wanted to retire but wanted the bookstore to go to someone who'd take care of it. We will be signing all the paperwork next week," Mya explained excitedly. It made me so happy that my imprint was happy. I gave her a kiss on the cheek while the boys and Elders congratulated her.

As dinner continued I could feel Emily's eyes on me. I kept my gaze focused solely on my fiancée and I grew worried as I watched her eat only a small portion of her meal before pushing it away.

"You should eat some more beautiful," I commented but she shook her head.

"It's starting to upset my stomach. I'll be fine," Mya replied before kissing my lips. I wasn't convinced but put it down to her getting over the bug she'd had. Once we had finished eating, Bri, Bella and Kim helped Mya take the dishes to the kitchen and I couldn't help but notice Emily didn't even offer to help.

"So Sam, Aunty Sue was telling me you got a new job," Emily said as we sat in the living room. She sat next to me but when Leah growled slightly, Emily moved further down the couch.

"Yea. I'm working as a cop for the Forks Police Department," I answered. Emily looked impressed but before she could say anything, Mya walked back into the room. I pulled her to me and I smiled as she snuggled against my side. I looked down and noticed Mya's eyes were slowly closing. "Are you tired baby?"

Mya nodded against my shirt and I nodded. I swung her up into my arms and turned to the pack.

"I'm taking Mya up to bed. You are more than welcome to stay longer but I'm going to be a terrible host and spend time with my girl," I said. I watched as everyone stood up and said goodbye before leaving. I noticed Emily cast a lingering glance back at the house and me before she finally left. I walked over to the door and locked it behind everyone and turned back to Brady, Colin and Bri. "Good night guys. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked up to my bedroom and quickly changed Mya into one of my shirts. I grabbed a pair of shorts for myself and slid into bed beside my imprint.

"I love you baby. So much," I whispered into her hair. Mya groaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked up at me and I pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too Sammy. Forever and always," she replied and I smiled.

Two days later we waved Bri off to Canada with the promise she would come back for a while after she'd spent the ten days with her parents. As far as I knew, her and Embry had exchanged phone numbers and were texting constantly. Also Mya had been really agitated and I knew the direct cause of it. Emily. A week after we had said goodbye to Bri, Mya was up in Forks at her bookstore and I was home alone when Emily popped over.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" She asked as she walked into my home. She sat down on the couch really close to me and I began to feel really uncomfortable.

"I am fine. You?" I asked as I moved away from her. She kept moving closer until eventually I stood up and moved over to the one seater love seat.

"I'm fine. Why are you running away from me? We used to be so close," she said as she stood up. She walked over to me and stopped in front of me. "We used to get along so well."

She smirked and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. I gaped at her as she slipped it off before she slid, half naked, onto my lap. I came out of my shock as she started trying to undo my shirt and I jumped to my feet, flinging her off my lap and onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded of her as she glared at me from the floor.

"Trying to work out what that foreign slut has that I don't. Why the hell would you pick her, slutty white trash, over me, a pureblood Native girl who could give you lots of strong boys?" Emily demanded and I snarled furiously. I grabbed Emily's shirt and threw it at her face.

"Because that foreign slut as you called her is the love of my life, my fiancée, MY IMPRINT! She is so much better than you in every way. I will never leave her for someone like you. Get the hell out of my house before I do something that will not regret!" I yelled back at her. She growled at me and I responded in kind. This little girl had no idea what she was going up against. I was an alpha and I would protect my mate from anything. Emily cowered slightly before grabbing her shirt and running out of the house.

That night when Mya got home I pulled her tightly into my arms and kissed with all I had in me. I lifted her up and carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I had sent a message out to the pack telling them to not come by tonight and asking Brady and Colin to stay at Sue's. I stripped my girl of her clothes and proceeded to show her just how much I loved her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Mya asked as she cuddled up against me. I nuzzled her hair and inhaled her comforting scent as I thought about my answer.

"No reason. I just wanted to ravish my beautiful fiancée," I said. I decided against telling her about Emily knowing just how terrifying a pissed off Mya was. That didn't mean I wasn't slightly afraid of what Emily might potentially do but as Mya smirked and climbed on top of me, all thoughts regarding Emily left my mind and I became fully focused on pleasuring my fiancée.

**- Hermione POV -**

I was busy preparing a feast for the pack and Elders to celebrate Bri coming home when I heard the front door open. I assumed it was one of the boys so I thought nothing of it. That was until I heard snarling from behind me. Emily was standing behind me glaring and growing at me and she made for a pretty scary sight.

"Emily. Can I help you?" I asked, concerned with where this could go.

"Yea. You could die," she said nonchalantly but her body language told me she was ready to pounce.

"What have I done to piss you off?" I asked.

"You took Sam from me. You trapped him and made him think he has imprinted when I know I'm the one he is meant to be with," Emily ranted. "Once you're out of the picture he'll fall into my arms."

I heard shredding and soon a brown wolf was standing in front of me. I didn't have time to scream as Emily pounced. She took me to the floor and stood over me snarling and snapping. She lifted her paw and before I could react had swiped it across my face and down my body. I screamed in pain as my hand wrapped around my midsection. I was absolutely terrified for my baby rather than myself.

She clamped her jaws onto my arm and flung me across the kitchen into the dining room wall. She stalked towards me snarling and salivating. I rolled onto my back and turned my head to look at her. I knew I just had to hold on a bit longer. Blaise had gone to pick Bri up from the Apparation point and would be home soon. Until then, I needed to fight back. I gathered my strength and summoned my wand from its holster on my ankle. When Emily was close enough, I punched her in the muzzle and while she turned from the pain, I made my way to my feet and pointed my wand at her face.

"Now I don't know what your problem is but no one gets in between Sam and I. And I really don't appreciate being attacked in my own home," I said. Emily snarled and pounced. This time I was ready for her. "STUPEFY!"

The red curse it Emily square between the eyes and she flew back. She phased mid air and hit the floor naked and unconscious. I quickly bound her with what strength I had left before collapsing against the wall. I started to cry as I finally took notice of the amount of blood pouring from my body. I would be lucky to survive this. I kept thinking about Sam and my baby and I cried harder.

"I tried little one. I really tried," I whispered to my stomach as my eyes began to close. The last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness was the crack of Apparation just outside my home.

**- Blaise POV -**

"So you and Embry huh?" I teased as Bri sent off one final text to Embry. She pushed me firmly and I laughed.

"Stop your teasing. I just want to see him. Do you think he likes me?" She asked and I nodded vehemently.

"Kid, he's head over heels for you. He goes all moon eyed whenever you're around," I said. "Come on. Lets get back to Mione's and she can help me convince you."

I took Bri's hand and side-along apparated to Mione's home. I was about to walk up the back steps when I smelt something. I stopped Bri and sniffed the air. The tangy scent of blood filled the air, coming strongly from the house.

"Shit! Call Embry, tell him and the boys to get here as fast as possible. Something is wrong!" I said and Bri immediately began dialing the number. I pulled my wand a pushed the back door open slowly. The kitchen was disturbed, pots were beginning to bubble over and some were turned over. There was glass everywhere and I noticed blood on the sink and floor. I followed my nose into the dining room and gasped. Emily was tied up on the floor unconscious and naked and bleeding. I looked around the room and cried out. Mione was slumped against the wall with four large claw marks down her body. I quickly took in the scene and understood. I sent some more binds at Emily before racing towards my best friend. Her pulse was weak and thready and she was breathing shallowly.

"BRI!" I shouted. The girl in question came running in and screamed at the sight before her. She raced to my side and started trying to put pressure on Mione's wounds. "Go grab some towels from the linen cupboard to stop the bleeding."

Bri raced away and returned with the items. She pressed them to Hermione's face and chest and turned to me.

"I'll call Doctor Cullen. There is no way a muggle hospital will be able to treat this," I said and Bri nodded. "Keep the pressure on her wounds."

I ran to Mione's landline and dialed the number written on the pad of paper beside the phone. I explained the situation to Dr. Cullen who agreed to come down as quickly as possible. I also sent a Patronus to Poppy informing her of what happened and saying Hermione needed her.

I heard cars pulling up outside and I ran out to meet the group, hoping to stop them from seeing Hermione that way. Jacob, Jared and Paul were the first ones out of their cars and all stopped when they saw me. I looked down and noticed I was covered in Mione's blood from trying to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck man?" Paul said as he saw me. Bella jumped out of the car but stopped at the sight of the blood. She turned pale and walked back to where Sue, Harry, Seth, Brady, Colin and Leah were standing.

"Has something happened to Bri?" Embry asked and as if on cue, Bri screamed my name.

"Not Bri, Mione. I need you to keep Sam out here when he gets here. I've called Dr. Cullen as well as a Healer from England but it looks really bad," I said.

I turned as Bri screamed my name again and I noticed her standing in the doorway covered in blood.

"Her heart has stopped," she screamed before running back inside. I chased her followed by Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. They all gasped at the sight in front of them and Jared growled when he noticed Emily.

"That bitch did this!" He said and I nodded. I started CPR on Mione in an effort to get her heart pumping. We soon heard sirens and I knew Sam and Charlie were on their way.

"Sam will have felt her heart stop. Go out and stop him from coming in here. I need to get it started again and he won't be able to help," I ordered and Jake and Paul nodded. Jared stayed with me and I heard him whispering and begging Mione to wake up. Quil was slumped against the wall with tears pouring from his eyes and Embry was hugging a distraught Bri while trying to keep his own tears at bay. I heard the sirens stop outside followed by Sam bellowing Mione's name. I heard a few crashes as he slammed into Jake and Paul but he didn't come inside. I felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when I got one. Hermione coughed and opened an eye.

"Hey princess," I whispered to her.

"Emily... did this," she said and I tried to shush her. "Blaise... my baby."

"She's pregnant?" Jared asked and I nodded.

"I... tried to... protect it," she whispered.

"You have done really well _Tesoro_. Keep it up a bit longer. Stay with me ok. Poppy and Carlisle are on their way and they are going to fix you up. You and the baby will be fine," I said. We heard more tyres screeching to a halt and I could hear Dr. Cullen's voice. "Quil, go get him."

At the same time I heard three pops signifying apparation and Poppy, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley ran inside.

"Oh no!" My ex-professor said just as Carlisle burst in followed by Charlie.

"MIONE!" Charlie yelled but Jared grabbed him before he could reach her.

"Her heart stopped for a moment. I performed CPR and got it started again. She woke up for a few seconds and seems to be drifting in and out of consciousness," I explained to both Healers who nodded. I stepped back and watched as Carlisle worked to stabilize Hermione while Poppy began working on stopping the bleeding.

"Charlie, come on. There is nothing we can do in here. Everyone clear out," I said. The boys nodded win the exception of Jared. Jared shook his head and I knew that he and I would both be staying. Mione was the pack mother and the almost wife of his best friend. He wasn't going to leave her when his friend couldn't be in here. I escorted Charlie and the others outside where I was met with a distraught Sam.

"Blaise? Is that," he trailed off as he saw the blood and fell to his knees. "Mya! Is she alright? What's happened?"

"Sam, she's been attacked. Poppy and Carlisle are working to stabilize her and then they can start fixing her. She's strong and she has too much to live for to give up now," I said to my friends soon to be husband. I called Jake over and he knelt beside Sam while I stood to go back inside.

"How is she?" I asked Jared as Carlisle and Poppy worked diligently with Professor McGonagall murmuring basic healing spells to try and help.

"They've almost got her stable. They want to move her upstairs when it is possible. How's Sam?" He asked and I shook my head. "He's going to be out for blood for this."

"I'm inclined to let him. The stupid, jealous bitch has almost killed my best friend. Hell, if she was part of our world, she'd be sentenced to Azkaban time for this," I said. At Jared's confused look I explained all about Azkaban and he winced.

"Sounds totally fair," he said before Carlisle and Poppy stood.

"We will be able to move her upstairs to her own bed now. We still have more work to do but she is stable enough to move," Carlisle explained. Poppy waved her wand and levitated Hermione. Poppy and Carlisle took her upstairs and I turned to Jared. We both looked at Emily and started growling as she began to moan.

"Alright, let's get Sam and the others upstairs without seeing her," I said and Jared nodded. He walked outside and I heard him explaining the situation to everyone. This was followed by footsteps pounding up the stairs and I recognised them as Sam's heavy footfalls followed closely by Bri's soft ones.

"Everyone is upstairs. What do we do here?" Jared asked but before I could answer I heard another loud pop. I looked up and noticed a fuming Remus storming into the room.

"What has happened to my cub?" He demanded. "Poppy burst into Headquarters calling for Kingsley and Minerva and all she said was Mione was hurt. What has happened?"

"Emily attacked her. It looks bad," I answered honestly and Remus growled fiercely. He turned to Emily's body and looked like he was going to pounce on her. "Remus stop. I think Sam is going to need you upstairs. We will deal with this."

He growled but acquiesced and walked upstairs.

"She's waking up," Jared pointed out and sure enough Emily was slowly regaining consciousness. No matter how strong a curse was, the wolves shook them off quickly. We knelt down beside her as her eyes opened and she tried to focus.

"What the hell? Who the hell tied me up? I demand you let me go right now!" She cried as she strained against the binds. Jared snarled and slammed her head into the floor.

"You are in no position to be making demands. You harmed my alpha and her unborn child. You should know that if even one of them dies, your life is forfeit. Hell, its forfeit now for what you have done to my Alpha," Jared snarled as he bared his teeth at her.

"What possessed you to do this?" I asked but she looked at me defiantly. Jared snarled again and slammed her head into the floor once more.

"Answer him," he hissed out dangerously and Emily began to shake with fear.

"That slut took Sam from me. I'm the one he was supposed to be with not her," Emily said in fear.

"So just because Sam imprinted on Mione you thought you would kill her and just instantly take her place. It doesn't work that way sweetheart. Had Mione died, Sam would also have died. He would have taken his own life out of grief for his lost mate," Jared said. "You are undeniably stupid."

Emily growled and tried to struggle but Jared just pressed his knee into her back and snarled louder.

"Don't try pup. It won't end well," Jared said before looking at me. "I know Sam is going to want to be there with her but we need him, the Elders and the Pack down here. He needs to decide her fate."

I nodded and raced upstairs to Mione's bedroom. Everyone was huddled in while Carlisle and Poppy fussed around her sealing wounds and what not.

"Sam?" I asked and the Alpha turned to me. He had tears running down his face and was growling uncontrollably. He no doubt knew an animal had done this and be was torn between his instincts to stay and care for his mate or to go and hunt the creature down and kill it. "You, the Pack and the Elders are required downstairs. Jared and I have the person responsible. Kings, you and Remus had better come to."

"Go Sam. I'll stay with her," Bri said softly from beside Sam. He looked at her brokenly then down at his mate. He kissed Mione's forehead and squeezed her hand before Bri slipped Mione's hand into hers. The imprints and Charlie moved closer to the bed taking up where the pack had left off. The Pack, Remus, Kings and the Elders followed me downstairs to where Jared now had Emily seated on the lounge with a blanket covering her as she was still naked. Sue and Leah gasped and Leah tried to push past me to kill her.

"Calm down _amore_," I said and she hugged herself to me.

"What have you done?" Billy demanded as the pack and Elders formed a barricade around her.

"I tried to kill that foreign slut and that half-breed baby of hers," Emily said defiantly and I couldn't tell who was growling louder, Sam or Remus. "She took my Sam from me. I am the one who should be the alpha of this pack and I should be the one carrying his children not her."

"So you thought you'd try and defy the fates by taking a decision such as this into your own hands. Emily, that is beyond stupid!" Sue said and Sam just continued growling.

"He would have eventually gotten over her and he would have chosen me," Emily said, bordering on delusional when Sam growled loudly followed by Remus.

"I would never have chosen you. I told you the other day the Hermione was the only woman for me and I would never leave her. That meant even in death," Sam snarled dangerously. Emily cowered slightly in fear and tried to turn her head away. Sam grabbed it and forced it back to face him. "Oh no little girl. You don't get to hide from me. You brought this upon yourself and now you will deal with the consequences."

I smoothed back Leah's hair as she sobbed into my chest.

"You will hurt Leah and my family even more if you kill me," Emily said defiantly with a smirk and before I knew what had happened, Leah was out of my arms and had decked Emily.

"I wasn't crying for you, you stupid bitch. I was crying for my pack mother. If Sam and the Elders choose not to kill you but Mione dies, there will be nowhere on this Earth that you will be able to hide from me. I will hunt you down and destroy you," Leah hissed out before returning to my arms.

"Sam, we need to decide her fate," Billy said and Sam sighed.

"Technically I am entitled to kill you, as is my right as Alpha. However, I know my mate. She would not want me to take your life. Therefore the punishment for you is permanent banishment. You are never to return to La Push and should you decide to come back, it will mean immediate death," Sam said and Emily smirked thinking she was getting off easily.

"Stop smiling sweetheart. Sam is Alpha of this pack yes but I am Alpha of mine and Hermione is my cub so now I get to hand down a punishment," Remus said and fear crept into Emily's eyes. She didn't know just how sadistic Remus could be. "As Alpha of my pack, I decree that from this time on, you are not accepted in any pack. You will be forced to be alone for the rest of your natural life. Also, I believe you should be marked the same way you have marked my cub."

Remus pointed his wand at her and whispered a spell. Soon long gashes appeared across her face and chest and she screamed.

"Get out of La Push. You will be permitted to return to your Res to gather your things then you will leave. You will have 24 hours to vacate your Res and if you haven't left by then, your life is forfeit," Billy said. I released the binds and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her before running off. "I will get in contact with the Elders on the Makah Res and inform them of what has happened."

We all nodded before Sam and Remus raced back upstairs. The rest of us followed at a more sedate pace, all of us saying prayers that Mione and the baby would survive this.

**A/N:**

**Hey Everyone - I am so sorry for the long wait on my stories. Thanks for sticking by me. I have the next chapter for Beautiful Disaster about 65% done so I am aiming to finish it tonight as well as more chapters for my other stories. My muse has apparently just been away for a little while on a holiday but she's back now and hopefully we will be churning out chapters soon :) Again, thanks for standing by me and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20**

**- Sam POV -**

"Sam," I heard Sue's comforting voice say as I stood clutching the sink in my kitchen. We had all been kicked out of the bedroom where Hermione was so that Carlisle and Poppy could perform some more scans.

"Yes Sue," I said as I gazed around at my messed up kitchen. Hermione had been preparing dinner for the whole pack to celebrate Bri's homecoming when Emily attacked. I could just imagine Mya moving around the kitchen fluidly, stirring, adding and tasting the different things she had been cooking.

"I am so sorry about Emily. If we'd known she would do something like this," Sue said before trailing off. I pulled the woman into my arms and felt her begin to sob against my chest.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't know she'd go crazy like that. And I know Mya won't blame you," I said to her. I turned my head as the door opened and Bri walked in slowly. She pulled back from me and kissed my cheek.

"She'll make it through this. She is tough Sam," Sue said before walking out of the room. I heard Bri walk towards me and stop by my side.

"How far along is she?" I asked Bri who sighed.

"Only a month. She was going to wait to tell you. She wanted it to be a surprise," Bri said softly. I wrapped my arm around the small girl who cuddled into my chest. "They will pull through won't they Sam?"

"I hope so Little One. I really hope so," I said as I kissed Bri's head. She cuddled into me more and I held her tighter. After a while, Poppy and Carlisle walked into the kitchen followed by the Pack, Elders, Charlie, Remus, Kingsley and Imprints. "How is she?"

"Well it's a miracle but both her and the baby are stable," Carlisle said and everyone sighed. Bri laughed in relief and hugged me tighter. "I don't know how but it's the truth. Poppy and I believe her magic may be playing a part but it could also be strength and sheer will. I have placed her in a medically induced coma however so that she can heal without interference."

"I healed the scratches on her face and chest. I sealed them magically and because we got to them as early as we had, the scarring shouldn't be too horrendous. However I know Miss. Granger and while scars on her back don't bother her, scars to her face and chest will. I will send Gabrielle some cream which will minimise the scars and if applied properly for long enough, they should fade almost fully," Poppy said. "I have given Mr. Zabini a potion treatment program that is to be administered twice a day which will help her magical core strengthen and should help both her and the baby."

"With your permission Sam I would like to come back either every day or every second day to check on her progress and to monitor the baby's development," Carlisle said and I nodded. "All right. I'll come back tomorrow and check on her. Congratulations on your baby and know that I fully believe they will pull through this."

I thanked him and Jared showed him out. Bri was still clutching my body and I pulled Brady and Colin into my arms as well. Soon Leah joined followed by the other guys and it turned into an all in hug.

"If you need anything Sam, just give us a call," Billy said once we all broke apart.

"I will. Thank you," I said and he nodded. "You're more than welcome to stay here tonight if you like."

"No Sam that's fine. You and your brothers need some time to comprehend what's happened. We will come by tomorrow and check on her," Quil Sr. said and I nodded. The Elders took their leave and I turned to Remus and Kingsley.

"We should get back and fill everyone in on what's happened. I'll try and keep them away but you may soon be introduced to the whirlwind that is Molly Weasley," Remus said as he, Kingsley and Blaise smirked. Remus and Kingsley said their goodbyes before apparating away leaving only the pack and the Imprints.

"You guys can all stay if you want. I just need to clean this kitchen up," I said as I looked around at the room. The bloodstains littering the floor and the benches had me growling slightly at what my imprint had gone through until Blaise put his hand on my arm.

"I'll do that. You guys go sit in the lounge room and maybe order some pizzas," Blaise said. Bri started pulling at my arm and soon we were in the living room. The pack and the imprints piled in and we all set up in front of the the TV. Jared called the pizza place and placed a large order that we would have delivered. While this was happening, I stood up and went upstairs.

"Mya," I whispered as I walked into my bedroom. My imprint looked so tiny in our bed, her face and chest covered with bandages. I sat down beside her and while I lifted her bandaged hand with one of mine, I placed my other hand on her still flat stomach. My baby was growing inside of her and while I was excited, I was also scared. I didn't know if I was ready to be a dad. How could I protect a child when I couldn't protect my own imprint? "Mya, you've gotta pull through this. We need you. I need you."

My imprint didn't reply, didn't even move. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it gently.i sat in silence for a long time just thinking.

"I am so sorry this happened to you baby. I should have done something," I said before laughing bitterly. "You'd be saying there was nothing I could do. I know you would be."

I took a deep breath and allowed my eyes to roam her battered body.

"I didn't kill her. God knows every fibre of my being was telling me to kill her but I couldn't. I knew, no matter how bad you were hurt, that you wouldn't want me to kill her. I banished her from La Push then your dad took over. He exiled her from any and all packs and even gave her the same scars she gave you. Your dad's a pretty scary wolf when he wants to be," I said softly. "He warned me that we may be having some more visitors soon. I can't help but be afraid they are going to insist you leave with them. They might say I'm not good enough to protect you or that I'm not good enough for you. They'd be right. You deserve someone who can give you the universe. I don't have all that much to offer you."

I felt tears running down my face when I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder. Bri was looked down at me with a sad smile.

"Do not shoot yourself down Sam. 'Ermione chose you, imprint or not. She loves you and anyone who tried to separate you two would be met with the business end of 'er wand," Bri said and I held her hand. She turned to Mya and spoke in rapid French to her before turning back to me. "She loves you and your baby. No one could separate you two. Ever."

"Thanks Bri," I said. She kissed my hand and told me the pizza was here before walking back downstairs. "I'll go have some food then I'll be back. We need to discuss baby names. I love you Mya."

I kissed her head and walked downstairs to where the pack and imprints were waiting for me before we began to eat. I ate a few slices of pizza before turning to survey my pack. I could tell behind the laughter that they were frightened and confused and so was I. Jared had Kim cuddled into his side, Quil was holding Lou's hand tightly, Jared had his arm wrapped tightly around Kim's shoulder, Jake was sitting with Bella in his lap and Bri and Embry were sitting so close together their knees were touching me her head was resting on his shoulder. Blaise had Leah's hand tightly in his and neither seemed to be contemplating letting go.

"You ok Alpha?" Paul asked and all eyes turned to me.

"Yea. Just thinking," I said and the boys nodded.

"You know, Blaise is a really good baby name for a boy or a girl," Blaise commented offhandedly and we all laughed. "I'm just saying. Something to consider."

That broke the tension and soon everyone was throwing baby names around. Some made me laugh and some I just shot down flat. My kid wasn't getting beaten up just because its uncles and aunts decided it needed a weird name. Eventually everyone began to yawn and I watched as Blaise stood and turned my cushions into beds for everyone.

"You and Mione can have the top level to yourselves. We decided you probably needed some time with her," Blaise explained. I thanked him and the pack before we all walked upstairs. The boys and their imprints said goodnight and kissed Mya on the cheek before leaving and soon it was just Mya, Blaise, Bri and I in the room.

"Goodnight _Tesoro_. Wake up soon," Blaise whispered before he kissed her head. Bri rattled something off in French before kissing Mya and I on the cheek and walking out of the room. Blaise waved his wand and turned a pillow into a small cot. "I know you can't be in the bed with her but I figured you could at least lay beside her. Try and get some sleep man."

I gave Blaise a pat on the shoulder before he left the room. I shut the door behind him and walked back into the room. I changed into some basketball shirts before lying down on the cot beside my imprint. I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it before closing my eyes.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. I got out of the bed I was in and checked on Mya. She was breathing softly and I bent down to kiss her head. I then knelt beside her and rested my hand on our child.

"Hey there little one. I'm your daddy. I know you can't hear me yet but I'm here for you and your mummy. I love you already," I whispered before kissing Mya's flat stomach. I grabbed a shirt out of my drawer and walked downstairs to find my kitchen and dining room full of people. "Um ok then."

An older redheaded woman spun around from the stove and looked me up and down. She placed the tongs down before racing towards me. She pulled me into a tight hug before I knew what hit me and when I looked up, Blaise and the redheads I identified as Ginny, Bill and Fred where smirking.

"Sam, this is our mother Molly Weasley. Mum, this is Sam, Mione's fiancé," Bill said as I patted the woman's back.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you and just couldn't wait to see you with my own eyes," Molly said and I smiled. She stepped back and headed back over to the stove and I turned to the boys. "Sit, sit. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

I sat down at the dining room table and turned to a slightly older man with red hair.

"I'm Arthur, Molly's husband. These are the other two of my children, Charlie and George and their lovely partners Maryse and Katie," the man introduced and I nodded. I felt Bri grab my hand and I was tugged towards a beautiful blonde woman holding a small baby.

"This is my sister Fleur. Fleur, this is Sam," Bri said and I shook the beautiful woman's hand.

"It iz a pleasure. We have 'eard a lot about you," Fleur said and I smiled. I looked down at the small baby in her arms and grinned as I thought about Mya holding a little carbon copy of herself in her arms. "'Er name is Victoire. Would you like to 'old 'er?"

Before I could answer, Fleur slipped the baby into my arms. She felt so tiny in my large arms and I was almost afraid I'd drop her. Fleur started laughing softly and I looked up at her.

"You have zee same look in your eyes zat Bill had. He was terrified zee first time he 'eld her. You are a natural though," she said as I had subconsciously started rocking the baby as she woke up.

I handed the infant back to its mother before walking towards Jared and the boys.

"How is she?" Jared asked and I shrugged. "They'll both be fine Sam. Mione is strong."

"I know man," I said and Jared put his hand on my shoulder. Molly placed a huge plate of bacon and eggs in front of me but I could only stomach a bit of it. We heard a car pulling up outside and Bri went to answer the door. She walked back into the room followed by Carlisle who nodded at all of us.

"Come on. I'll take you to her," I said. Carlisle nodded and we walked up to my bedroom in silence. I pushed open the door and we walked in. Carlisle lent over her and checked her over. While this was happening I heard footsteps coming up the stairs followed by soft talking voices. Molly, Bri, Fleur, Arthur and Blaise walked in followed by Poppy.

"Good morning Sam," Poppy said as she walked up to the bed. Her and Carlisle moved around Hermione fluidly as they checked all her vitals.

"How are they?" Blaise asked and I noticed Molly and Arthur's confused looks.

"They are doing fine. Hermione's magical core is helping to heal her and is keeping the baby strong," Poppy explained and Molly gasped.

"I've hooked up an IV that will provide her with nutrients until she wakes up. I have also inserted a catheter which will need to be emptied every few hours," Carlisle continued. "At the rate she is healing I'm hoping she will be awake within two weeks."

"Thank you Carlisle, and you too Poppy," I said and both of them smiled at me. Bri walked downstairs with them while I moved back to my spot beside my imprint. I watched as Blaise, Fleur, Molly and Arthur moved closer to the bed and Molly took Hermione's hand.

"Congratulations on the baby Sam," Arthur whispered to me as we all looked at my imprint. "She can't be far along."

"Bri and Carlisle say just over a month. She was waiting to tell me." I answered and Arthur squeezed my shoulder. I felt myself slump under his hand as he gazed at me in a fatherly fashion. "I'm so afraid."

"It will be ok son. This girl is one of the strongest people I know. She has too much to live for to give up. Besides, it's not in her nature to give up. It never has been - she just keeps pushing herself until she has reached her goal," Arthur said and I smiled. That definitely sounded like my imprint.

"Sam," I looked up and noticed Molly looking at me with determination. She then turned to the others and said "May I have a moment alone with Sam?"

The others walked out of the room and closed the door. Molly waved her wand and turned to me.

"Sam, Mione is another daughter to me and I love her with every fibre of my being," she said as she stroked my imprint's hair. "My son ruined his only chance with her and lost the best thing that ever happened to him. Swear to me that you will take care of her. Don't do the same things Ron did. I can't bare the thought of her being hurt again."

I stood up and walked around the bed to the woman my imprint held in such high regard. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I swear on my life that I will take care of her for the rest of our lives. She will be treated like a Queen. I will give her anything and everything her heart desires. I swear if," I said and I heard Molly gasp.

"Thank you Sam," she whispered in reply. I kissed her forehead and she laughed. "Look at me, blubbering like a fool. I'll head downstairs to keep feeding the boys. I'll send some more food up."

She left the room and I smiled at her retreating form.

"I'm so glad you had her baby," I said to Mione as I sat back down beside her. "I also can't wait to meet the other woman you call mum."

"Wanna meet her now?" A soft voice asked and I turned sharply. Standing in the doorway was a woman with bubblegum pink hair and a small frown on her face. "Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Call me Tonks. I'm Remus' wife."

She walked into the room and I stood up. She shook my hand before stepping up to the bed.

"Wotcher baby girl," she said with a smile. She grabbed Mione's hand and kissed the back of it. "Now come on. You were supposed to be awake when I was introduced to your boy. How can I tease you mercilessly if you're not conscious to bite back? Teddy has been asking for you. He said he wants his Mione back."

The door opened again and a little body ran into the room. It was a young boy with turquoise blue hair and looked a lot like Tonks.

"Mione. Why sleeping?" The child asked and Tonks lifted him up.

"She isn't very well at the moment buddy. She needs to sleep so she will get better," I answered and the boy's gaze locked on to me.

"Who you?" He asked and Tonks and I smiled.

"I'm Sam. Mione and I are going to get married," I answered. He wiggled out of his mother's arms and walked over to me. He lifted his arms and demanded to be picked up so I sat him on my lap.

"You keep safe," he said as he pointed at my imprint.

"I will buddy. I promise," I answered and he smiled.

"Mione play later?" He asked and looked at both his mum and I.

"When she is all better she will Teddy," Tonks said. "This is Teddy, mine and Remus' son. Teddy, this is Sam."

"Sam," he repeated and I nodded. "I visit all the time!"

Tonks and I laughed and I rubbed his head.

"You can visit whenever you like little man. I'll even take you fishing sometime," I answered and he grinned widely.

"You're going to make a great father," Tonks commented softly before kissing my imprint on the head. She took Teddy from my arms and left the room silently.

"Baby, you have to wake up. I'm not the only person who needs you. I swear, once you're well, I am never letting you or our baby out of my sight. I promise to protect you both from all the dangers in this world," I whispered to her. I rested my hand on her stomach and kissed her on the lips gently. I held some vain hope that Disney movies would be proven true and true love's kiss would awaken my Sleeping Beauty but she still slept on. I rested my head on the bed beside her and just stared up at my imprint's peaceful face.


End file.
